The Secret
by Diamondchild
Summary: Ana is 15, almost 16 when she starts working as an Summer Intern at GEH. Christian is 22 almost 23. Sparks fly and they have a love affair. But, trouble comes along that tears them apart. Which causes Christian to hide his secret from everyone to protect the one he loves, and find revenge for the one that almost cost him everything. No cheating-HEA- not for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS NOT FOR EVERYONE! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE AGES TURN AWAY NOW! I'm not making you read! I don't want you too if it's not your thing. I respect if it's not something you like! But please don't leave reviews that are nasty and rude. Or telling me it's wrong. It's just a story, a work of fiction. I know many love there Christian and Ana the way there are. I respect that too. But there are others that don't care it's Fantasy and not true. Taboo. Even. Thank you!**

 **Ana is 15, almost 16 when she starts working as an Intern at GEH. Christian is 22 almost 23. Sparks fly and they have a love affair. But, trouble comes along that tears them apart. Which causes Christian to hide his secret from everyone to protect the one he loves, and find revenge for the one that almost cost him everything.**

 **October 2008**

"I miss you." I tell her over the phone.

"I miss you too. Just one more week and I'm all yours." She tries to reassure me.

One week is way too long.

"Daddy!" My little boy hollers over the phone.

"Hey, buddy. You being good for your mom?"

"Yep, yep." He's 2 years old now. And it breaks my heart that I can't see him all the time. I try to Skype with both of them every night, but it's not enough.

This secret is driving me nuts. 2 years of hiding. Nobody knows of my secret family. However, I'm hoping soon, I can lay it all on the line.

"I love you both, and I'll see you soon." I tell them. I'm sure I'm on speaker now.

"We love you too, daddy." My girl tells me.

"Loves, Daddy."

We hang up and I stare at my phone. I miss them. It's been over a month since I've last seen them. Soon, I hope I will no longer have to be without them.

"Christian." My mother calls out to me. I turn around and look at her. "Dinner's ready…" She tells me with a smile. "Everything ok with work?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." I smile back.

"Good. Ray is joining us tonight. Poor guy, still can't find his daughter."

I have to roll my eyes. Raymond Steele. The maker of all my problems. Yeah, he misses his daughter, my ass. Haven't seen a single missing report on her yet. Which, only helps in my favor.

"Wonderful." I say under my breath.

I return to the table. My phone beeps and I look at it. It's Ana and Teddy, blowing me a kiss. My heart swells I quickly type out I love you with a couple kissy emojis.

Big, Bad CEO Christian Grey using emojis. Only for those two.

Ray stands up and greets me.

"How you doing son?" He puts out his hand for me to shake.

I'm polite and I shake his hand back. "I'm good."

I will be even better next week when I have your daughter's legs wrapped around my waist.

As I sit down at the table, I think back to how I even got into this mess in the first place. How the man sitting in front of me is the picture of pure evil. How he almost cost me my family.

* * *

 **3 years ago… May 28th 2005**

Nothing is going right today. I have a huge Steel yard deal, ready to fall through my fingers. I had to fire my head of Finance today because he's a giant moron and helped fuck up this deal.

Now I have 20 high schoolers coming in, as a part of my new summer intern project.

What the hell was I thinking when I thought of that idea?

But, just like I was once, they have to learn somewhere. And what better way then at GEH.

I started this company right out of high school. My Grandfather Theo, had his faith in me, unlike my father, and loaned me my start up money. Now 4 years later here I am. The CEO, of Grey Enterprises and Holdings. I sit at my throne at the top of the 20th floor and pretty much everyone bows down to me. Sometimes it good to be the king.

I'm walking out of my office to head over to Ros'. I have my phone in my hand and typing frantically, and not paying attention to where I am going.

I run right into someone and papers end up going flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." I hear the voice of an angel tell me. I look down and see a girl, with long brown wavy hair, wearing a gray skirt with a white blouse. She's on her knees, trying to recover the paperwork that is now spread across the ground.

I kneel down and start helping her. "It's ok." I tell her as my hand gently covers over hers. There's a small jolt of electricity that passes through us.

She looks up at me with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. She gasps and I think she felt it to.

I haven't seen her before, not that I pay much mind to the people that work around me. As long as there doing their jobs right, they tend not to cross my path.

If they see me they know that they're done with.

 _Off with their heads._

We finish gathering the papers and we stand back up.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry again for running into you." She tells me with a slight blush creepy on her beautiful pale cheeks.

"I should of been looking where I was going."

"You're right, you should have." She grins.

I can't help but laugh.

I see a couple heads turn in our direction and by the looks on their faces I would say they're shocked. I give them a look that says get back to work and they quickly turn away.

"What's your name? What department are you in?"

"I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm actually working with Mrs. Parker."

 _My crappy day just got even better._

"Well, good that means you will be also working with me." I don't think the grin on my face could get any bigger.

 _She works for you, Grey. You can't touch her._

"You're Mr. Grey?" She says almost shocked.

"That would be me. You didn't do your research before you started?"

"I did, on GEH. I just never looked up the CEO's photo. I just pictured some balding, overweight guy."

"Is that so, Miss Steele?" She shrugs.

"Christian?" I look over Anastasia's shoulder and see Ros calling me into her office.

"I guess I'll see you around Miss. Steele."

She nods at me before walking over to her desk. I turn around and watch her ass sashay back to the reception desk.

I head into Ros' office and text Welch real quick for the background check on Anastasia. I need to know everything about her. I want her and I don't care if she works for me or not.

"I think you have a little drool on the corner of your mouth, Grey." Ros hackles at me.

She's the only person in this office that can get away with saying things like that.

"Shut it Ros, let's get to work"

2 hours later we have pounded out the deal with the Steel company. After many back and forths with the CEO of Cooper Steel we will both be traveling to Texas and hopefully sign the papers that will make it ours.

I head back to my office and open up the e-mail that has Anastasia's background check in it.

 _ **Anastasia Rose Steele**_

 _ **DOB:**_

 _September 10, 1989, Montesano WA_

 _ **Address:**_

 _1498 15th Avenue E_

 _Seattle WA_

 _ **Mobile No:**_

 _360-959-4352_

 _ **Social Security No:**_

 _987-65-4320_

 _ **Bank:**_

 _Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle, WA_

 _Account Number: 39361_

 _250.23_

 _ **Education:**_

 _O'Dea High School_

 _Junior -_

 _ **GPA:**_

 _4.0- Sophomore year_

 _4.0- Freshman year_

 _ **Employment:**_

 _GEH Summer Internship_

 _Assistant to Andrea Parker_

 _ **Father:**_

 _Franklin A. Lambert DOB:Sept. 1, 1969_

 _Deceased Sept. 11, 1989_

 _ **Mother:**_

 _Carla May Wilks Steele_

 _DOB: July 18, 1970_

 _Deceased: April 3, 2003_

 _m. Frank Lambert March 1, 1989_

 _Widowed Sept. 11 1989_

 _m. Raymond Steele June 6, 1990_

Holy shit! She's only 15! I mean she'll be 16 shortly, but how can someone that hot only be 15. I bite down on the finger and knuckle. It's it wrong for me to still want her?

I'm 22, almost 23. But goddamn, does it really matter? There was attraction there.

But, as much as I want her. I think it would be best to avoid her.

There's a knock on my door and I tell the person to enter.

And who else would be it but Miss Steele herself. "I have your lunch, sir." She tells me bringing in a bag. As she stands in front of me, I have a really good look at her.

The way her skirt and blouse press against her body, I can tell her body is firm and tight. And I can only picture what she would look like naked, underneath of me, as I take her to a place she's never been before.

I feel my dick press against the zipper of my pants. God, I want her.

 _But can I have her?_

"Sir?" She questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, Miss Steele. You can just sit on my desk."

No way I want to shock her with the major boner going on in my pants.

She nods as she places the bag on my desk.

"Can I do anything else for you, Mr. Grey?"

Oh, there's plenty you can do for me Miss Steele. One of them would be on your knees, sucking my dick with those ruby lips of yours.

 _Grey! She's 15. Snap out of it!_

"No, Miss Steele. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiles before turning around and leaving my office. Again, I can't help but watch her walk away.

What's the phrase? I hate to say goodbye, but I love to watch you leave... well i could watch Miss. Steele leave all day.

I hit the button to lock my door. My dick is so hard right now, and I wouldn't want a case of blue balls on my hands.

I take the picture of Anastasia from her background check. Releasing my dick from the confinements of my pants. I move my hand up and down my shaft as I picture Anastasia before me, her lips around my dick.

She's got some kind of witchcraft on you Grey. Masterbating in the middle of the day, in your office.

It's not long before I find my release. I need to avoid this girl. She's messing with my head. Thank goodness I leave for Texas soon.

* * *

 **2 Weeks later….**

It's about 6 when I walk into the break room. This is the only time you will find me in here. After everybody is gone. Or so I thought. Anastasia is standing at the vending machine.

 _I guess making a choice between nuts or no nuts in her M &M's._

"Miss. Steele." I whisper in her ear, as I stand close behind her.

"Mr. Grey." She says breathlessly.

She's smells so good. Like Coconuts. I've been doing my best to avoid her at all cost. It helped I was over in Texas for a week. But, no matter what I do she's always the star of my dreams. There's only so much my hand can do to satisfy me.

When I was in Texas, I tried to pick up a girl at the bar. But, I just couldn't do it. Little Miss. Steele is all I want.

And now it's time to make my move.

"What are you doing here so late?" I don't move from behind her. I can see the goosebumps form on the back of her neck.

It's been reported to me that she has been staying late since she started working here, especially on Fridays. However, it's also been reported to me that's she doing a wonderful job as well. Andrea was just telling me this morning she's never had a better assistant.

"Andrea wanted me to finish up some things, before the weekend." She tells me. She turns her body so she looks at me.

"Why don't I believe you?"

She gulps and looks away from me.

"Is something wrong Miss Steele?"

She shakes her head, but I can tell she's lying. I run my hand up and down her shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, I can help you."

"I don't know if you can Mr. Grey." She looks back at me. I could get lost in her eyes forever.

"Try me."

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, and god if that's not a turn on. I can feel my dick start to swell.

"I just don't like going home if I don't have too." She shrugs.

"Why? Is someone hurting you?" My feel my blood start to boil at the thought of anyone putting their hands on her.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Come, let's go talk in my office." I put my hand on her lower back and help guide her to my office.

I show her to the couch, she sits down and I join next to her.

"I want you to feel safe here, Anastasia. I want you to be able to share with me."

 _When the hell did I turn into a damn psychologist?_

"It's just my step-dad Ray, he hasn't been the same since my mom died. I used to look up to him, but now. He just drinks a lot and sometimes doesn't think before he says things. I just always try to stay out as late as I can, in hopes he'll be passed out when I come home. I usually go to my friends house on the weekend, but her family went out of town for vacation."

Maybe this is my chance.

"Do you need a place to stay this weekend?"

She looks at me wide eyed. I think she's caught onto what I'm asking. Come on Anastasia, you know you want to.

"What are you asking me sir?" She looks a little taken aback. But, I can tell she also likes the idea when her whole body flushes.

"Well," I rub my hand on my neck. I feel myself break out into a cold sweat. Why do I feel like I'm the 15 year old. "You could stay with me. I don't…" how do I tell this girl that I have zero friends besides maybe my older brother. I spent way too much of my time building an empire to even worry about making friends.

"I don't do anything on the weekends, so if you wanted to.. We could hang out?"

 _Real smooth, Grey._

"You want to hang out with me?" She asks surprised. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something…. I mean…" She waves her hand up and down. "Look at you."

"I could say the same about you, Anastasia. But, no I don't have a girlfriend."

 _At least not yet, I hope._

She looks down at her knotted hands. "Wouldn't that be crossing some line? You are my boss after all."

"Figure it's a friend, helping a friend."

She giggles. "You should watch what you say… someone might hear you. I mean word on the street is you're a tough, megalomaniac, take no prisoners, make people cry CEO."

"Is that what you think?"

"I haven't seen it yet, but I've only been here for a couple of weeks. And you were gone for one of them."

"Well, why don't you get to know me better and stay with me. I have plenty of room. I have every movie and book under the sun."

 _Do I sound desperate? Maybe that's because I am._

It's quiet for a few minutes and I can tell the wheels are turning in her head.

"Sure, why not. I just have to go home first and grab somethings."

I know she doesn't drive yet, so I'm guessing she comes by bus everyday.

"Wonderful, let me pack a few things up and we can be on our way."

After I pack my stuff, Anastasia and I head down the garage. Taylor my new hired CPO meets us by the car. I was told by my Grandfather that now that the company will soon be coming into the billions that I needed security. I have 4 guys on my team right now. It kind of cramps my style.

However, after I was shown the first threat on my life, I figured I should take it seriously.

"Taylor we need to stop by Anastasia's place first, then we will head back to Escala."

Anastasia gives him the address and we are on our way.

"Thank you again, for this Mr. Grey. I know you're a busy man."

"It's no problem Anastasia. It will nice to feel normal for once. And while we're at it you should call me Christian." I notice her blush.

"Well, as much as I like you saying my full name. I liked to be called Ana."

"But, I think Anastasia suits you so much better."

I take her hand in mine and I can feel the sparks fire off again.

"Do you feel that?"

She bites that damn lip of hers, and nods. I reach up and take my thumb to release it.

"You need to stop that."

"Why?"

And before I can answer, Taylor announces we are at her house.

"I'll be just a minute." She tells me, before getting out of the car. After she gets out I watch her run into the house.

I throw my head back on the seat rest and groan. What the hell am I getting myself into. I can get almost any girl I want, and I fall for a 15 year old, almost 16 year old.

And it's not like I can do her, then leave her. I could only picture the harassment charges there.

And I don't think I could do her once and get her out of my system. She's wielding some kind of power over me. No girl has made me feel this way.

Sure, I had a girlfriend or two in high school. But, it was never anything special. Lasted a couple of months and that was it. Then as I started my business I stuck with one night stands. I didn't have time for clingy girls. I was always working 24/7. I got my dick wet, and then would send them on there way.

I just have to remember she's young, and take it at her pace. That's if she wants anything to do with me.

The fact that she's staying with me for the weekend, has to be on my side.

I've been so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice her come back to the car.

"Did everything go ok?"

"Yeah, he was already passed out, so I left him a note. As long as he has his whiskey, he won't miss me." Her voice is laced with sadness. I take her hand again. Any excuse to touch her.

"I'm sure that's not true." I tell her.

"It is. But it's ok." She tries her best to reassure me. But I'm worried about her. I don't understand why he wouldn't care.

We arrive at Escala and Ana's jaw drops when we enter the penthouse.

"I should've known you would live in a place like this." She spins around and takes in her surroundings. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Let me show you to your room." We walk to the guestroom which is across from my room. Don't want her to far away from me now.

 _Would I?_

"This room is huge. You could fit my living room and kitchen in here." She jumps on the bed, laying down, spread eagle.

My dick grows at the sight of her. How I wish I could just pounce on her now.

"And of course your bed is made from clouds." She giggles and sits up. "Thank you again, for letting me stay."

"It's my pleasure Anastasia. How about we order Pizza for dinner?"

"You eat pizza?" She asks shocked as we walk out of the room.

"Why is that so shocking?"

"I figured you had some kind of French cook hiding in your kitchen making you some kind of fancy rich meal every night." She shrugs.

"Is that so?" I smile at her, pushing some hair off her shoulder.

"I would if I had a billion dollars." She smiles.

"How about a movie?" I offer dropping the subject.

She agrees to a movie and we order pizza. We watch The Transporter. Thank goodness she didn't want a chick flick.

I wonder if I could pull off that whole fake yawn and then put my arm around her? She's already so close to me, her scent filling my nostrils.

So I use the old teenage move and put my arm around her shoulder. She looks over at my arm and then at me, quite curiously, I might add.

Maybe this was a bad move, but she hasn't moved her hand off my shoulder yet.

"Should I be asking what your intentions are Mr. Grey?"

Busted.

I remove my arm from her shoulder and reach over a grab the remote to pause the movie.

"Listen Ana. I know I'm your boss and somewhat older than you. But, I like you. Since the first moment I saw you."

Her eyes go wide. "You like me?"

"Yeah. Why do you act like that would be surprising? You're a beautiful girl…"

"Excaulty. I'm a girl. You do I'm only 15 Mr. Grey. Don't you want a woman?" She scoots her body away from me. My heart is now pounding out of my chest.

"I want you." I state. "You might be 15, but you're a lot more mature than most woman. There's just something about you Ana." I grab her hand and the spark re-unites. "Don't you feel that?"

She sinks her teeth in her bottom lip and nods. "What does it mean?"

I put my hand on her cheek and she leans into it. I move so now my face is close to hers. "It means we're meant to be."

"Really? That's what you think it means." She whispers. I push my hand through her hair and crash my lips to hers. She moans against me. Causing my dick to throb even more.

I pull away, leaving her panting and wanting.

"Now what does that say?"

She grins before throwing her arms around my neck, which ends up knocking me back, laying me on the couch.

She's laying on top of me and grinding herself into me.

She's going to end up killing me. She breaks away from me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Very much so, Miss Steele. Can I have more of your answer?"

She thrusts her hands through my hair and her lips devour mine once again.

My hands roam her body, as one of hands finds itself underneath her shirt. She moans as I rub my thumb over her lace covered nipple. My erection pushes into her core.

She pushes back away from me slightly. "Christian?"

"What's wrong?" My gray eyes search her worried blue ones.

"I've never... " she shakes her head. "I've never done anything like this before."

Of course she hasn't. You need to take it slow Christian.

"We'll take this at your pace. Do you want to stop?"

She shakes her head. "I just don't know if I'm ready to take it all the way."

I pick her up and sit her down on back on the couch.

"I wouldn't do anything that you're not ready for." I tell her.

"I guess you want me to leave now." She goes to stand up and I pull her back down.

"Why would I want that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted...sex? I just can't give you that right now. I shouldn't have lead you on. I just kind of felt the same way since we first met. You were all I thought about. So when you asked me here, I couldn't say I no." Her cheeks redden.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Ana."

"I just don't get what you would want from me?"

"I think I already told you. I want you."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"For how long are you going to want me? I don't want to fill full some school girl, teenage fantasy that you might have and then be put on the the street."

Great, now I'm picturing her in a schoolgirl uniform. The plaid skirt barely covering her ass, and white stockings.

 _Snap out of it Grey._

"I can't tell you how long I think it would last. But, I really want to try. Even if all I can do is kiss you…" I take her hand in mine.

"You mean that? But what about work, and other people. I mean if anyone finds out you're with a 15 year old. I can't imagine what that could do to you and your company."

 _She's got a point there._

"It could be our secret."

"Our dirty little secret?" She grins.

 **A/N: I don't know the next time I'll update... I'm hoping maybe Monday. I'm still working out all the knicks in this story. Next up will be some of Ana's POV... but most of this story I think will be done in Christian's. This story will start with the build up of their relationship, then the drama. I can already tell you that this wont be a super long story. But I was itching to write, so here I am again. Even after I said I wouldn't be back for awhile... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again this is a warning... if you do not like the age difference, please don't read. I know some don't and I respect that, so turn around now. Also they will not be waiting till she's 16. And She will want too he's not forcing her... she's only 3 months away her maturity level isn't changing that much. As for Christian getting n trouble he won't. Remember this is work of fiction, it doesn't have to follow the eyes of the law. You don't have to like my story... it's ok... I knew this would be different and that's why i gave warning. If Ana was 18 this story wouldn't work and it would be over already. For those following and favorite thank you and on with the journey... It's going to be hot before it gets cold! NO BDSM and Christian has the same childhood, but no touch issues.  
**

 **Ana:**

I can't believe I'm sitting on Mr. Grey's couch watching a movie with him, while stuffing our faces full of pizza.

When he ran into me two weeks ago, I thought he had to be the hottest guy on the planet. I almost thought he wasn't real. He was too perfect to be real. He touched me and I felt things run through my body that I've never felt before.

Then I find out he's my boss, and not just my boss, but the CEO of the company. I was not expecting that. Kate did tell me to look him up, but I figured what was the point. I really wasn't in the mood to google, old fat farts.

 _If only I had known._

When I got back to the desk, Andrea looked at me like I was some witch. She told me in all the years she has worked here that she's never heard Mr. Grey laugh. Smiles were very rare and far and few between.

I guess when you staff over 25000 people worldwide, run and take over mulipute of different business, you have to be kind of cold hearted. Wouldn't want anyone stepping on your shoes and taking over.

Let's just say that evening I went home and did something I've never done before. I made myself cum, while thinking of Mr. Grey. I know with my age he would never want me. So I would come home and dream that he did.

After the run in, it seemed like Mr. Grey did everything to avoid me, before he left for Texas. The couple of times I went into his office, he would see me and almost turn his back on me. Wave me to do whatever, and I was gone. I only hoped it was because I affected him the same way he did me.

 _A girl can dream._

The week he was gone, I missed seeing him. I would doodle on my paper, like any high schooler with Hearts and inside writing Mrs. Grey, everywhere. Thank god for shredders.

Then today when he approached me in the break room, the way his breath hit my neck, I knew then that he wanted me too.

Although, I wasn't expecting him to invite me to his place, or share my story about my drunken step-dad, but here I am. This place is lovely, but you can tell he lives a lonely life. All his success and yet, so alone. I guess money can't really buy you friends or happiness.

He does the fake yawn before putting his arm on my shoulder. The last time someone did that was my first date in middle school. I can't help but look at him.

 _Who does he think he is, Rico Suave?_

He takes my hand and the feeling from the other day shoots down my spine again. I would only be lying to myself if I didn't say I wanted him either

He ends up kissing me. And tells me he wants me

Me?

I work up all my courage and launch myself at him. We're making out. His lips taste better than I could ever imagine. I can feel him getting hard under me, and I can't help but roll my hips.

It's not till his hand finds his way under my shirt that I freeze. My brain goes into overdrive. What if this is the only thing he wants from me. Sex.

What if he's a love them leave them type of guy?

He reassures me that it's not what he he wants me

"I can't tell you how long I think it would last. But, I really want to try. Even if all I can do is kiss you…" He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"You mean that? But what about work, and other people. I mean if anyone finds out you're with a 15 year old. I can't imagine what that could do to you and your company."

Oh, god. What would everyone say about us? Would he get in trouble?

"It could be our secret."

"Our dirty little secret?" I grin.

 _Because that's hot._

"Nobody needs to know. It's nobody else's business." He tells me. And he has a point there.

He pushes his hand through my hair again, and I relish in his touch.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself? Maybe it would be good to try and know each other." He kisses the side of my mouth, then the other. "Before we get totally lost in each other."

"There's not much to tell about me." I tell him shyly.

"Tell me anything. Like what's your favorite hobby?"

"I love reading, but also like singing and playing the piano."

"Really? Maybe you could sing and play for me sometime. I happen to play the piano myself."

We start talking about little things. He tells me how he just got his helicopter licence. Also that maybe when he buys his own, he would take me up in it. Because that's not hot, a guy who can fly his own helicopter.

Then, he let it slip that his birthday is on Sunday.

"What do you do on your birthday?"

"I usually work. Never been one for birthdays."

"What about your family? Don't they help you celebrate?"

He shrugs. "They know I don't enjoy it, so they kind of stopped trying to do anything."

"That's kind of sad. Any reason why you don't like your birthday?"

I ask as I crawl into his lap and play with the curls in his hair. I love that it's long enough I can run my fingers through it.

"I was adopted. I didn't have the best memories of my early life. I guess it just kind of always stuck with me, that I really don't want to remember the day I was born." He's vague on his answer, but I let it go. Maybe, I'll make him a cake or something. Since I'll still be here on Sunday.

Well, I hope.

"What happened with your step-dad that you no longer want to go home?"

Well, I guess it's only fair, to return back with the hard questions.

"Like I said in your office. When my mom died, he didn't take it well. He just started drinking and drinking. It's been 2 years now, I don't see it getting any better. He can be nasty when he's really drunk, so I do whatever I can to stay out of his way. I used to look up to him. He was the only father figure I had. But, now those memories of dancing on his feet, and going out for ice cream without mom knowing, are just fleeting thoughts."

"What happened with your mom?"

"Car accident. Speeding tractor trailer pushed her off the road."

We quickly drop the subject and start talking about movies and fast cars. Then soon enough we're making out again, on the couch.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I think I already answered that Mr. Grey." I tell him.

"I just want to hear it." He whispers in my ear, before nibbling on it.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. And you'll be my secret boyfriend." I giggle.

I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

I'm laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of how things have changed. Christian Grey is my boyfriend. I still can't believe he actually wants to be my boyfriend.

It's still hard to wrap my head around. He's pretty much 23 and I'm 15. In the eyes of everyone, I'm pretty much still a kid. Although, I haven't felt much of a kid since my mom died. I pretty much had to grow up quick, learn to take care of myself. No way the drunk, slurring, stumbling step-father was going to help me anymore.

 _God, I miss her. I can only wonder what it would be like if she was still here._

After Christian put me to bed, I just have this great need to see him again. I wanted to ask him to stay. I learned so much about him today, and the more I got to know, the more that I liked him. Really liked him.

Fuck it, I'm taking a chance.

I climb out of bed and leave the room. I make my way over to Christian's room and take a deep breath. When I open the door, it's dark, except for the light shining in from the large picture windows and door that leads out to a balcony.

The light shines enough on Christian, who is fast asleep. He looks so peaceful. I crawl into his bed, pulling back the covers and snuggle my body to his. His shirt is off and I can't help admire his strong body. I rub my hands on his chest, and make my way to his six-pack abs.

I notice his breathing changes, and I know that he's awake.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" He tells me playfully, grabbing my hand, before it makes it to his happy trail.

"I was lonely, and I thought I would enjoy the sites."

"Oh, really?" He smirks.

"Mmm-hmm" I tell him.

"Would I get to enjoy yours?" Letting go of my hand, he brushes his hand around my midsection.

Holy crap! Just do it Ana. Be brave.

I sit up in bed, and slip off my shirt. Even in the low light I can see his eyes bug out.

 **Christian:**

Holy Moses. Her breast are just as perfect as I thought they would be. I roll over and turn on my side lamp, I need to see them better.

When I turn back over she's becoming shy and starts to cover them up with her arm.

"You don't have to be shy around me Ana. I promise to go at your pace. And well, you're are the one that took off your shirt." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. I notice the blush on her face that also spreads across her chest.

I remove her arm covering her breast and admire her perky C-cups. Her nipples are rock hard and it's doing everything in my power to resist sucking on them.

 _I mean they're begging for it._

"Will you touch them?" She pants.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Lay back." She lays down on the bed, her hair splayed out on my pillow. I put my knees on each side of her and lean my head down so I can kiss her. I let my left hand work up her tight stomach, while my right goes behind her head and through her hair.

My left hand finally reaches her breast, my thumb teases her nipple and makes it even harder under my touch. I move my lips across her cheek, and suck on her neck. She's moaning and whimpering underneath of me.

 _This is the image I've been picturing for weeks._

"Christian?" She whimpers.

"What baby?" I ask her not stopping my attack on her neck.

"I want you… I'm ready."

She's ready? It was only a couple of hours ago, that she wasn't.

I remove myself from the crook of her neck and look at her.

"You don't have to Ana. Don't feel like you need too."

"I trust you. Please." She begs me as she bucks forward.

"Ana! I don't want you to think that you have to do this. I'll wait. I promise."

"I know. But, I do want you."

"It was only a couple hours ago you weren't ready." I roll off of her, and prop myself on my elbow to look at her.

She grabs the blanket and covers herself up. "So, you don't want me now." I can see the inner battle she is having. She sits up to reach her shirt and I stop her.

"It's not that I don't want you. I want you very much. I'm just afraid you think that's all I want from you. Because it's not. I might not be good at this whole dating thing, but I want so much more with you." I reach up and grab her face and kiss her nose.

"How about this. It's late, why don't we sleep on this for now. And if you still feel the same way in the morning, well…"

"I don't think I'm changing my mind."

I smile at her, I remove the blanket around her and cradle her in my arms. I lay us both back down and relish in the feeling of her breast pressed against my chest. I reach over and turn off the lamp.

I brush my hand up and down her arm that lays on my chest. "Get some sleep, Angel."

She wraps a leg over mine and snuggles her head into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and fall asleep.

* * *

I awake the next morning, with Ana still cuddled in my arms. A guy could get used to waking up this way.

I admire her half naked body on mine. I move the hair that has fallen from her face, which ends up waking her up.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." she yawns. She untangles herself from me and scoots herself off the bed. She scurries off the bathroom, and I notice the tiny pair of boy shorts she's wearing.

I rub my hand over my hardened dick. I watch the bathroom, waiting for her to come back out. The door opens and she comes bouncing out.

 _Well, someone is a morning person_.

She jumps onto the bed and crawls on top of me. She puts her hands through my hair and kisses me, her core rubbing against my dick.

"Did you mean it? If I was still ready, you would make love to me."

Not like I could resist her at this point. I can feel her wetness through her panties and my boxers.

"And please don't ask me if I'm sure. Because I am. I want you Christian Grey."

I press her body tightly to mine and roll her to her back on the bed.

"If at anytime you need me to stop. You tell me."

She nods, biting down on that damn lip of hers. I reach down and kiss her, taking her bottom lip in between my teeth, and biting it.

I move my lips down to kiss down her neck, to over the mounds of her breast. I swirl my tongue around both of her nipples before taking one in my mouth. She moans as I nibble lightly on her erect nipples.

Leaving her breast I work my way down her belly. I take a second to peak up and look at her head thrown back.

My nose dips into her sex, she smells as glorious as I thought she would. I take the hem of her underwear and pull it off her legs.

"You still ok?" I ask her. I need to make sure she's ok, because what I'm about to do, I hope, will send her off like a rocket.

"Yes, please touch me." She pants looking down at me.

"As you wish."

I dip my nose into her core, I love the fact that she's all natural. It gives so much more to her innocence. I inhale her scent once again, before dipping my tongue into her folds. She's already so wet for me, and taste even better.

I find her clit and start working that over with my tongue and push my fingers inside of her.

"Oh, god." She moans as my fingers start pumping in and out of her.

"Do you like that Anastasia?"

"Yes," she hisses as my fingers work even faster in and out of her.

I can tell she's close, as I lightly nip her clit, which causes her to cum around my fingers. Her body is shaking and trembling as it comes down from its high.

What a beautiful sight.

I kiss my way back up her body, and reach her lips again.

"I want you to taste yourself." I tell her as I kiss her, my tongue circling in her mouth. "Do you see how good you taste?" I ask as I pull away.

She nods as she licks her lips. I sit back and pull my boxers down. I hear her gulp as my dick springs free.

"Don't worry it will fit. But, if you are uncomfortable or need to me to stop you need to tell me." I tell her. "Promise me."

"I promise." Her voice is low, her eyes still trained on my dick. I reach over to the night stand and pull out a condom.

"Of course you're prepared." I hear her mumble.

I go back to her, and grab her face lightly so she'll look at me.

"Before you, I was just a single guy. You need to remember that. You are not some forgone conclusion. Ok?"

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I can understand. If it was the other way around I would be taken aback too. You still sure about this?"

She nods. "I need to hear it Ana."

"Yes, I want you Christian. Please."

I roll on the condom and hover over her again. I bend down and kiss her again. I pour everything I feel about her into this kiss. She needs to know that I really like her, that's she's not some in the moment fling, that I want her to be mine.

She reaches up and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me even closer to her. I reach down and line up my dick to her core and gently push myself into her. I can feel her body tense up as I enter her all the way.

"Relax, angel." She takes a couple deep breaths and I feel her loosen up. I still inside of her, until she relaxes completely.

"God,You're so tight."

"Move, Christian please."

I start moving slowly in and out of her. Enjoying the sensation of her. Her eyes are closed tightly as she moans. I rest my head on her forehead, my left hand twisting her nipple.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you."

Her eyes shot up and I'm lost again her deep baby blues.

She wraps around her legs around my waist and it makes it even deeper this way.

"God, angel you feel so good. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

I pick up my pace, my mouth now sucking on the side of her neck. I feel her tighten up and this time I know it's because she's about to cum. And I'm right there with her.

"Cum, angel." She screams out some incoherent words, her pussy spazzing around my dick, milking me as I cum with her.

After we both catch our breath, I roll her on top of me, pressing her tight towards me.

"That was…" She says as she buries her face in my neck.

"I agree." I kiss her again.

"Can we do that again?" She asks me, grinning.

 _I think I might of created a monster._

 **Sunday morning:**

The rest of yesterday was spent mostly in bed. If we weren't making love, we were talking or watching a movie. She told me a little more about Ray which just made me more uncomfortable. I hate the fact that she has to go home. I texted Welch and ordered a full background check on him. I don't think he would hurt her, but I need to make sure she's safe.

"Good morning, birthday boy." My girl comes in carrying a tray dressed in a pair of my blue boxers and a silk camisole. She walks over to me and sits it down over my lap.

"Oh, it is a good morning." Ana woke up this morning, giving me an incrideable blow job. I was more blown away by the fact that she didn't have a gag reflex.

She sits down next to me, putting her arms around me, kissing me on the cheek. "I want to try and make your birthday special this year. I'm even making you favorite Chocolate Cake."

"You've already made it very special, and one of my favorites."

"I'm glad. I need to go check on your cake." She hops off the bed with one final kiss.

I'm digging in my eggs and hashbrowns when my cell phone rings, it's my mother.

"Hello Mother." I answer.

"I just wanted to call and tell you happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you won't join us for dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I already have plans." I tell her.

"Plans? Let me guess work?" She says disappointed.

"Yeah." No. "I have a huge meeting to prepare for. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Really?"

Ok, Grey, don't give the woman a heart attack.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Oh, Christian. That would make me so happy."

"Just don't go crazy just you dad, Elliot, and Mia."

"I can deal with that."

We talk for a few more minutes and we hang up.

I do love my family, they understand the reasons I have not wanting to celebrate my birthday. I think after talking to Ana for hours about it. She made me look at my birthday in a different light. My early childhood might of sucked, I should take that i do have a family now, that cares about me. And would do almost anything to see me happy.

Years with a shrink, trying to tell me that, and all it took was Ana to open up my eyes. I would of gone over today, but, I really want to spend more time with Ana before she goes home this evening.

I finish my breakfast and carrying the now empty tray back out to the kitchen. Ana is dancing around to the radio, icing a cake.

I put the tray down and put my arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

"Hi." She giggles.

I latch my lips to her neck and suck gently. "Hi. You look like you're having fun."

"I like listening to music while I cook. Keeps my mind off things."

"You can dance around my kitchen anytime." I spin her around and have her face me.

"You have some frosting on your face." I tell her before I lick it off her cheek.

"Oh, really?" She lifts the spatula out of the bowl and spreads it on my cheek. "You have a little something…"

"Well?"

She reaches up and starts licking it off my face. "Mmm. I like Chocolate a lot better when it comes off of you."

"Is that so? Well, I like it much more off of you. And it is my birthday…" I grab the bowl off the counter. "I say forget the cake… I think I much rather have you…"

I lead her back to the bedroom, laying her on the bed, and removing her clothes. I proceed to spread the icing all over her.

"Happy birthday to me." I grin. I stand back and stare at her naked form.

"You didn't make a wish…"

"I think my wish already came true." I rid myself of my boxers and devour every inch of her.

 _Best birthday ever._

* * *

 **Sunday evening:**

 **Ana:**

Christian drives me to my house after a full day of activity.

 _Naked activity._

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel."

"You need to remember to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Grey. I'm just back to being your lowly employee."

"We'll see about that." He winks at me, before reaching over and kissing my cheek. "I had a wonderful weekend, and a birthday I won't forget for a long time."

"I had a lot of fun too. It's something that I'll never forget." I feel myself blush.

"Call me before you go to bed." I nod before he leans over and kisses me one more time.

I walk into the house and as always greeted by the smell of liquor. Sometimes I think we have a distillery in here. I guess I didn't wait long enough because Ray is still awake.

"Where have you been?" He slurs as he stumbles over to me.

"With my friends. Like always."

"You know if you're not here, who's going to cook for me."

"I made you enough that should've lasted you long enough. I'll make more for you tomorrow."

"You better." He makes his way back to the couch. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's summer break remember." I roll my eyes at him.

"You know that's not very polite. I'm still your father."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then since you're not in school. I'm guessing you're working. I'm going to need your next paycheck then."

"For what?"

"Someone needs to pay the mortgage."

"Isn't that your job?"

"I don't need your smart mouth young lady. It's been spent, so I need you to help out."

Spent on beer and whisky I bet.

He should have enough money between his Veteran's benefits and his pension from his old job, to cover the house and his drinking habit.

"I understand. I'm going to bed now." I tell him and make my way to my bedroom. I pull out the shirt I stole from Christian out of my bag. It still smells like him.

Changing out of my clothes, I slip on his shirt and hop into bed. As I lull off to sleep, I re-think about the weekend and what I gave up to Christian.

I only wonder what the summer will bring.

 **Guest reviewer Diana: They only have one kid together in 2008. I don't know where you got two... unless you confused Christian calling Ana his girl, and when she said Daddy. But that's because she was on the phone with Teddy. Hope that clears it up.**

 **I think I'll be updating on Thursday. When ever I finish typing up the story, i will then update quicker. This story kind of took on a life of itself. All Flashback till we get back to the time in the beginning... just fyi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again: If you don't like the age difference PLEASE DO NOT read. I also don't need reviews telling me how wrong it is. I'm fine with people not liking it! Like I said before I respect your decision I'm not making you read it!**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful followers and favorites, who keep encouraging me to write. You are the best!**

 **I don't know if I mentioned before, but this will be a short(er) story. I don't know how many chapters yet. And if you know anything how I write I like to get to the meat of the story. This chapter and the next are still the build up with their relationship, before things really start to happen. Giving you lemons now, a little bit of drama in the next chapter… Then hopefully to where the fire starts for the couple…. I say about Chapter 7 is where it starts.**

 **Monday Morning:**

 **Christian:**

For the first time in 4 years, I'm late to work. I think this weekend might of wore me out. I get off the elevator and I'm greeted by Andrea. There's no sign of Ana, which makes me slightly disappointed. I would ask where she is, but I wouldn't want to raise suspicion.

I enter my office, sit down at my desk, and flip open my laptop. I scan through my e-mail and find the one Welch sent me on Raymond Steele.

 _ **Raymond Matthew Steele**_

 _ **DOB**_

 _April 15th 1966 Alexandria Virginia_

 _ **Address:**_

 _1498 15th Avenue E_

 _Seattle WA_

 _ **Mobile No:**_

 _360-752-3656_

 _ **Social Security No:**_

 _974-85-9656_

 _ **Bank:**_

 _Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle, WA_

 _Account Number: 405610_

 _33.25_

 _Navy Fed Bank, Seattle, WA_

 _300.20_

 _Interest and Savings Bank_

 _50.65_

 _ **Dedt:**_

 _He has 3 Mortgages on the house- owes 400,000 on the house. The house was bought in 1993. And the value of the house is only 350,000_

 _Two Credit cards that are maxed out, at there 10,000 dollars limits._

 _Truck payment still owes 8,000._

 _ **Spouse:**_

 _Carla May Wilks Steele_

 _DOB: July 18, 1970_

 _Deceased: April 3, 2003_

 _ **Children**_ _ **:**_

 _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _DOB: Sept 10. 1989_

 _Adopted by Raymond Steele October 20th 1991._

 _ **Military:**_

 _US. Marines. Highest Rank: Corporal_

 _1984-1988_

 _Honorable Discharge. - Back Injury while overseas- receives 70% disability from the VA_

 _ **Employment:**_

 _Reliable Auto_

 _Assembly Technician_

 _June 1996- March 2002_

 _Union based- was paid pension._

 _*Was released from job after a fight with fellow co-worker. No other details*_

 _ **Arrest Record:**_

 _ ***See Attachment***_

I open up the attachment and he's been arrested three times. One was in 1988 right after he got out of the Marines. He was in a huge bar fight, causing one guy to end up in the hospital. He pressed charges and Ray ended up in jail for 5 days and paid a fine. Soon after that he got a DUI, was arrested for a night, paid a fine.

The one that surprises me the most was a fight with Ana's biological dad. Just weeks before Frank married Carla. Frank didn't press charges, but Ray was arrested for disorderly conduct, and public intoxication.

There's nothing after he married Carla.

I send Welch an e-mail asking if there was any more information about the fight with the co-worker. He replies back and tells me nothing. It seems to of been swept under the rug, especially since they gave him his pension. He also informed me that Ray also had a juvenile record, but the records were sealed. And would need more time to get them if I truly need them.

I tell him to hold off for now. I think I get enough of an idea from what I have now.

How do you owe more on your house then what it's worth and what the hell is he spending it on?

I'm thrown out of my thoughts when there's a knock on my door. I tell the person to enter. And I can't be more joyed when I see Ana walk in.

She closes the door behind her, and I notice she has what is probably my coffee in her hands.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." She purrs. "Your coffee."

 _Dammit woman, you're going to make me hard_

"Miss. Steele." She hands me my coffee. "Where have you been hiding out this morning?"

"Copy room. You know that's the interns job. Making copies, lowly employee stuff." She smiles at me. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

I point to me cheek, asking for a kiss.

She giggles before she looks over at the door.

"It's safe, nobody will walk in without me telling them first."

She walks around my desk and kisses my cheek, and I take the chance to grab her ass.

"Mr. Grey!" She smacks my hand. "I need to get back to work."

"Are you going to be ok this afternoon…" I worry about her having to go home and deal with Ray.

"Yeah, I promised to cook Ray some meals. If I'm cooking, he stays out of my hair."

"If you need me, you know you can call me."

"I know. But, I'll be ok. I know how to deal with it. I want you to have a good time with your family."

"I rather have a good time with you." She laughs and pushes my shoulder.

"I got to get back. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with the boss." She winks before walking away and leaving my office.

Oh, this is going to be hard. I know I have to be careful because of her age. Even if she was 16, I would still need to worry. I could say I wish I knew what I got myself into, but to be honest, I don't care. There's something about that girl.

And I'm glad she's mine.

 **July 4th 2005:**

The last 14 days have been fantastic. After work, Ana would come back with me to my place till she knew Ray would be passed out. We spend all our time together on the weekends. My girl is now a little sex kitten. I think I released the tigeress.

So far it's been pretty easy to hide our relationship, well at least I thought.

5 days ago Ros found out about our relationship. You could say that day I might have been a little obvious. I thought everyone on the floor was out to lunch. Ana was at the reception desk and I was leaning over, and I might have been flirting.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you looked?"

"At least 10 times already." She blushes.

"I wish it could be the weekend again, and I can have you all to myself."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Will you cut it out?"

"Yeah, Grey why don't you leave the intern alone. I'm sure she has things to do, besides having her boss harass her." Ros' voice comes from behind me.

 _Fuck!_

I turn around and give my best smile to her.

"Ros! I thought you were at lunch."

"I had something ordered up. I have a conference call in an hour I need to get ready for."

I look over at Ana and she's trying to bury her head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks me. And even though this is my company and I'm the boss, I can't help feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office.

"Of course." Ros turns around and heads back to the office.

"I think I'm in trouble." I say playfully.

"Christian, she knows." She whispers, acting as if now the room is filled with people.

"It'll be ok. Ros won't say anything to anyone. I'll handle it."

"This is so embarrassing." She covers her face with her hands.

"Hey now cut that out. Listen we'll talk about it tonight? Ok?"

"I don't know… what if…"

I reach over and take her chin in my hand. "Please don't worry about it. Please."

"I'll try." I release her chin.

"Think about some romantic comedy that you can torture me with tonight."

"Oh I already got a couple in mind…" She squints her eyes at me. I have a feeling I might be in for it.

"Laters, baby." I wink at her and head to the principal's office.

I plop myself down in a chair in front of her desk. "Yes, ma'am?" I ask her, giving her my pearly white smile.

"I need you to be honest with me Christian. Are you and Ana….?"

"Why would you think that?"

She raises her eyebrow at me. "For one I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her the first day you met her. And I also happened to hear you Christian. Now tell me."

"Yes, we're together. But you can't tell anyone Ros."

"She's a teenager Christian, still in high school."

"You don't think I don't know that? God, I tried to stay away. But, I couldn't Ros. You know how you like to tell me when you've had too much to drink, that Gwen is your soul mate?" She nods and blushes.

When Ros is drunk the woman never stops talking. And the only thing she likes to chat about is Gwen.

"Well, I think I have that with Ana. And I know we have an age difference, but does it really matter?"

"Christian, if this gets out…" She leans back in her chair, taking a deep breath.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I run my hands through my hair. "More reason for you not to tell anyone. She's 16 in September and will no longer be an intern here, we're hoping to make it till then."

"Then you need to cut it out with the flirting in the middle of the lobby. From what I can tell Ana is pretty mature for her age, so I know you're not forcing yourself on her."

"Really?"

"Listen…" She takes a deep breath. "Love is love… she might be a high schooler but I think she knows and understands what she is doing, just like a full adult would. Just promise me you'll be more careful. Something as simple as this could end up tearing down everything you worked for."

"I know."

"So this isn't just some fling, some crazy male fantasy?"

"No, Ros. I think I'm fallen for her." I think I can feel the heat rise on my cheeks.

 _I, Christian Grey, do not blush_

She smiles at me. "Never thought I would see the day that Mr. Christian Grey is smitten by a girl. I would of swore you would have died a cranky old bastard and all alone. But, every time you talk to her your face lights up."

 _Nevermind, I guess I do._

 _Someone crack the whip, because I'm whipped._

"My lips are sealed. Just promise you will treat her right, and you're respecting her."

"Yes, Mom!"

"I'm serious, Christian. Just be careful."

Now here I am, cuddled on the balcony with Ana waiting for the fireworks to start. It's nice to be so high up because you can see almost everything from here.

I look down at her, as her head lays on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. The fireworks start and light up the night sky.

"This is amazing." She tells me.

"That it is." I tell her still looking down at her. She glances up at me and her face is now blushed. She crawls herself onto my lap and straddles my legs. Pushing her hands through my hair, she kisses me. Her tongue demands access into my mouth, and who am I to deny her. When she pulls away she rests her head on mine.

"Don't you want to watch the fireworks?"

She shakes her head. She pulls back slightly and pulls her shirt over her head. Then unclips her bra. "I want you."

 _Yep, I created a monster._

"I think there will be a way to do both. Stand up, take off your shorts and turn around."

She does as I ask as I slip off my pants. Good thing we're 30 stories up. Wouldn't want anyone to see my girl in the throes of passion.

I grab her hips and pull her towards me. She takes my dick in her hand and lines it up before she sits down on me. She knows just what to do. I take her hips and pick her up and slam her down on me, which causes her to moan out.

"I want you to ride me, while you watch the fireworks." I reach around her and tug on her nipples. She starts bouncing up and down on my cock.

I sit back a little so I can watch her ass bob up and down on my dick ever so slowly. Such a fantastic site.

And with her pace she's being a little tease.

"God, baby. You feel so good." I'm so glad she started taking birth control, because I love the silky feeling of her pussy.

I still her hips, stopping her ever slow torture. Holding her tightly to me as I move to stand up.

"Bend over and hold on to the rail."

As soon as I know she's got the grip of the rail, I thrust into her roughly.

"Christian…" She yells out loudly as her orgasm takes her. I'm sure all of Seattle heard her, but I don't care.

I keep up my pace, slamming into her. I slap her ass once, before I stick my finger in her rose bud.

I can't wait till I claim her ass. But, I know it's going to take some time and training.

"Do you like that, baby?"

"Yes…" She hisses at.

"I. Can. Never. Get. Enough. Of. You." I tell her between each trust. I feel her building again. "Hold it angel. I want to cum with you." I pant out.

"I...I… can't…." She lets go and her pussy contracts around my dick and with a couple final deep thrusts, I pour myself into her. Just as the finale of the fireworks start.

 _Yeah, that's about how it feels._

Once we come down from the high, I remove myself and spin her around. Her whole body is still flushed from her orgasm.

She smiles at me as I take my thumb and rub her cheek.

God, I've fallen hard for this girl.

I want to tell her those three little words right now, but I decide I want to wait, when we just didn't have sex.

"You don't know how hot and sexy you look right now, angel. Let's get you in the tub, wash this filth off of both of us." I wink as I gently kiss her lips.

I run the bath and get it the perfect temperature, adding some jasmine bubbles. I step in, and then help her in, pulling her between my legs. I grab the rag and start washing her body, taking my time with her breast.

She lays her head back on my shoulder and looks at me.

"I have to say this has been the best summer." She tells me softly. "Even with dealing with megalomaniac boss, it's been pretty good."

"Is that so?" I twerk her nipple playfully, which causes her to yelp.

She giggles at me and I can't help but kiss her.

"I love you." I blurt out, finally getting this feeling off my chest.

She stills. And I'm afraid I might have scared her. She turns herself around and pushes herself into me.

"I love you too." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me feverishly.

"Let's get out of this tub, I want to show you just how much I do love you."

"But, I'm all clean now." She smirks.

"Well, we will just have to take a shower when we are done."

"Whatever you say boss."

We get out of the tub and I dry her off, kissing every inch of her while I do. We move ourselves to my bedroom where I show her over and over again, just what she means to me.

 **July 11th 2005**

I'm itching to see Ana today. I didn't get to spend the weekend with her because she wanted to spend the time with her best friend Kate, who just returned from her family vacation. No matter how much I wanted to hold her hostage, I knew I couldn't.

It's hard to remember that she's still only 15, and she needs to be able to experience her teenage years. And I for one will not keep her from her friends. God knows, I wish that I had that experience when I was in school. Sure, I had a few friends, but I wasn't much for hanging out after school hours.

I look at the time and see it's only 9am, I've been here since 5. There's a knock on my door and I'm hoping it's Ana with my coffee, sadly it's Andrea.

"Your coffee, sir." She tells me.

"Thank you Andrea. Are you ready to go over today's schedule?"

30 minutes later, Andrea leaves my office. My first stop today is over in Marketing. I make my way down to the 9th floor, I walk across the hall when I spot Ana. She's talking to some other snot nose intern.

I get close enough to hear them, but they can't see me yet.

 _I'm like a ninja._

"Come on Ana. Let me just take you out tonight. I promise it will be fun."

"And I told you I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you have a boyfriend…"

She snorts. "Well, it so happens that I do." She tells him, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah who? I know for a fact it isn't anybody we go to school with."

"That's because it's not. And it's not something that's any of your business anyway. Like I said Jose, me and you are just friends."

"Fine, then hang out with me as a friend, invite Kate along." He shrugs. This guy can't seem to take a hint. And it's pissing me off because he wants in my girl's panties.

 _And the only one getting in there is me._

"And I keep telling you I have plans. Plus, Kate's busy tonight."

I decide now is the time to make myself known. I finish walking down the hall, and the snot nose notices me right away.

"I don't pay you guys to stand and have idle chit-chat in the hallways."

"Sorry, Mr. Grey." Jose stutters. "It won't happen again." And with that he runs off with his tail between his legs.

"Miss. Steele. I would like to see you in my office in 30 minutes." I tell her sternly.

She looks down at the pile of papers in her arms and bites her lip.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." And with that I walk off.

I'm trying everything in my power not to be upset. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She kept telling him no.

But why do I feel so out of control?

Maybe if everyone knew she was mine I wouldn't have to worry about other guys hitting on her.

Who am I kidding? Of course I would. She's a beautiful, attractive young lady. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when she goes back to school.

I take a few cleansing breaths and know that I have to trust her. I knew when I got together with her that the age difference would be difficult to deal with. And I would gladly deal with it, to be with her.

I need to put it out of my mind and deal with head of Marketing. There's nothing like screaming at an employee to make me feel better.

 _Is that wrong?_

I mean I only do it when they fuck up. And Mike Hill, fucked up royally. You don't cost my company a couple million dollars and not feel the wrath of one Christian Grey. He's lucky I'm not throwing him out on his ass.

So after 30 minutes of laying into my employee, who has hopefully learned from his mistakes, I head back to my office.

When I enter Ana is sitting in one of the chairs across from my desk. After I close the door behind me, I make sure to lock it.

Good thing I have an hour till my next meeting.

She looks over at me as I walk in front of her.

"Christian…" She starts, but I quickly interrupt her.

"How long has he been hitting on you?"

"I don't know, awhile I guess. Maybe since the beginning of last year. I've known him for a long time. I mean I guess we're friends. However, I refuse to hang out with him alone."

"Is it something I should be worried about?"

"I don't think so. He knows I have a boyfriend now." She smiles.

"What were you doing downstairs anyways?"

"I had to pick up some files for your meeting later… are you mad at me?" Her baby blue eye bore into mine.

"No, of course not." I sigh. "Come here." I wave my hand, motioning her over.

She stands up in front of me and I push my hands through her hair. I push my lips to hers and savor her taste. I need to remind myself she's mine.

 _Only Mine._

I pull away from her, our noses still touching. "This is all new to me Anastasia. I never had to deal with being jealous. I never thought I was the jealous type. But what's mine is mine. End of Story. And the thoughts of that boy or anyone else, trying to get in your panties, kind of drives me insane." I tell her truthfully.

"I know how you feel. You're surrounded by a bunch of Malibu Barbie's, that are a lot more experienced then I am. I mean look at you, you could have anyone."

"And I only want you." I tell her firmly.

"The same goes here, Mr. Grey."

"God, I love you Angel." I tell her as I slam my lips to hers. I grab the bottom of her skirt and start pulling it up around her hips. I grab her underwear and rip it off of her.

"Christian!" She protests. "I kind of need those…"

She might be right, because now all I'm going to think about is her walking around without panties on.

"Just keep your legs closed today. After I have my way with you." I unzip my pants and take out my dick.

 _I need her._

I grab her ass to lift her up and she wraps her legs around me. I spin her around and lay her down on my desk. Good thing it's already cleared off.

I move her legs so now they are wrapped around my neck, and slam my dick into her.

 _It's so fucking deep this way._

"This is going to have to be quick, baby." I tell her as I pound into her. She's moaning out what sound likes might be my name, but not quite sure. I can feel her starting to build when the intercom goes off.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea's voice booms through the room. I still my moments inside of Ana. She looks up at me and her eyes are wide. I put my finger on my lips to tell her to be quiet.

I reach over and push the button to call back. "Yes, Andrea?" I notice Ana cover her mouth as I start slowly moving in her again.

"Greg Anderson, is here to see you."

"Can you show him to the conference room and I'll be about 5 more minutes." I tell her.

"Yes, sir." I disconnect the call.

"Christian what if she heard?" She tries to tell me sternly, but it comes out more like moans and groaning.

"She didn't." I pick up my pace. "I need you to come baby, your boss has a meeting to get to."

I take my hand and start rubbing circles on her clit.

"Come on baby, I feel you, let it go."

She finally explodes around me and I follow her.

After a beat I pick her up and carry her to my bathroom. I get a rag and clean her and myself up.

"I could kick your ass Christian for ripping my panties. And you better pick them off the floor before someone sees them." She tells me squinting her eyes at me.

Oh, I will and they're going right in my pocket.

"Yes, ma'am." I tell her kissing her cheek.

"And what do I tell Andrea the reason why I've been in here so long?"

"Just tell her you got reprimanded for socializing in the hallway."

"Is that so? Well, I think I'll have to get in trouble more often." She smirks and then sees herself out of my office.

 **Friday July 15th 2005**

Ana told me she and Kate got invited to a party tonight. She was quite excited about it because it was one of her friends 16th birthday. Something about her parents getting her a car and a live band.

"I really do wish you could come with me." She tells me, mindlessly playing with my tie. "I would love showing you off."

"Trust me I would love for you to show me off. Keep all those boys from hitting on you." She rolls her eyes at me.

"You keep that up and you will find yourself over my knee, Miss Steele."

She grins wildly. "Hmm…"

"You'll still come by afterwards?" I ask her. "I can have Taylor pick you up when you're ready."

"Don't you ever let him sleep?"

"He sleeps. I don't need you taking a cab in the middle of the night."

"Yes, sir."

Now here stands Elliot a little after 6, trying to get me to come out to a bar tonight. I really don't want to. But, what else am I going to do.

"When was the last time you let loose Christian? Or got laid for that fact?"

 _Last night, thank you very much…_

"I need my wingman. Come on. You have been turning me down every weekend for almost two months. You're turning into a hermit."

"I've been busy…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the story. Come on. I will drag you out by your hair if I have too."

"Fine"

 _I mean what's the worst that could happen?_

 ** _Your in luck! I'll be updating tomorrow tooo:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I had issues with getting e-mails for stories yesterday, so in case you had the same problem make sure you read chapter 3 first:)  
**

 **Here's some drama, that some of you wanted to see:) This chapter we're going to learn a little bit of what it's like for Ana to live with Ray. I know a lot are surprised by Ray being the bad guy in this story... I have to say it's been fun doing something different with this character. The more you learn the more you're going to hate him.. :)  
**

 **Ana:**

I'm standing around talking to Kate and Julie. I have a beer in my hand and have been sipping it all night. I think Ray has made me hate the thought of drinking forever. But, I need to make it look like I'm drinking or everyone will be on my case.

First rule of a high school party, always have a drink in your hand. Especially, when you don't want to drink, because someone will always offer more and next thing you know, you're drunk. And that's the last thing I want.

"Hey, Ana" I hear Jose's voice come behind me.

I sigh and turn around to greet him. "Hey, Jose."

"So, where's the boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Kate and Julie say at the same time.

"I knew you weren't seeing anyone." He exclaims.

I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I am seeing someone. I just don't feel the need to tell everyone my personal business." I sneer.

"You're dating someone?" Kate ask excitedly. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Kate, I'll talk to you later about it."

"Oh, come one, tell me. I knew you were acting different. It does explain where you're going after work and on the weekends now…"

"Kate, please!"

"Ok, Ok!" she raises her hands in defeat. I look at Jose and he looks like he swallowed a wasp. Maybe now he will get a hint.

One of the guys call him over and he disappears into the crowd.

"You weren't just saying all that to get Jose off your back were you?"

"No Kate, but can we please talk about it later?"

I need more time to figure out what I'm going to say. I can't tell Kate that I'm dating Christian Grey. She has one of the biggest mouths and would tell everyone. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl. But, her journalism background gets the best of her.

I glance down at my phone to see if Christian texted, but nothing. It's not like him; he's usually always at least texting me. But, he did say earlier that he was going out with his brother, so I hope he's having a good time. He deserves it.

It's after midnight and the party has died down. I figure Christian is right and I shouldn't catch a cab this late at night. Kate went home, after an angry call from her father about missing curfew. There's a part of me that wished Ray would care that I was out all night.

I call Taylor and he tells me someone named Sawyer will be picking me up.

 _Who the hell is Sawyer?_

A black Audi pulls up the curb, seconds after I got off the phone with Taylor. A tall, attractive looking guy, with blonde hair and bright green eyes greets me.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Sawyer. I will be taking you back to Mr. Grey's."

"You got here really fast…."

"I was on standby ma'am."

"Ok, none of the ma'am or Miss Steele crap. I'm 15 for Pete's sake. Call me Ana."

I'm kind of surprised there's no surprise on his face when I tell him my age. I guess he was already informed. And if he was, what's with the ma'am crap? He's old enough to be …. Well maybe old enough to be my older brother.

I get in the car and Sawyer drives me back to Escala. I enter the code and the elevator takes me to the 30th floor of Christian's penthouse.

When I enter the place is quiet. I wonder to the bedroom and he's not there. I call his name but there isn't any answer.

Taking out my phone I text him asking if he was still out.

I wait a while and there's no reply. I shrug it off and get dressed for bed. I'm exhausted.

 **Christian:**

I'm sitting at the table at the Zig Zag Club. Why on earth Elliot wanted to come here I have no idea. I'm nursing my Hendrick's as Elliot hits up two ladies at the bar. And I have a terrible feeling one of them might be for me.

Elliot walks back over with both girls on his arm.

"Ladies I want you to meet my little bro, Christian. Christian, this Amber." He points to the bubbly blonde on his left. "And Arabelle." He gestures to the brunette on his right.

I nod my hello's and down the rest of my drink. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

"So, what do you do Christian." Arabelle asks me. She tries to touch me and I back away.

"I do many different things." If she doesn't know who I am, no way I'm going to tell her.

"Like what?" She pushes.

"Stuff." Is all I say.

"Not very talkative are you?"

I shrug. "I'm going to get myself another drink." I tell them, but Elliot and the blonde ignore me.

"I'll take an Apple Martini." Arabelle tells me. I nod and make my way to the bar. I order a double of my drink, down it quickly before I get another. I'm nice and order whatever her face is, an apple martini.

I bring it back over to her and my brother already has his tongue down the other girls throat.

"That could be us you know."

"Excuse me?"

 _Honey, I can smell your desperation a mile away. And it isn't a good smell._

"Come on, you're so uptight. Let me help you unwind."

"No thank you. I have a girlfriend."

"That's not what Elliot said."

"Listen, you're nice and everything. But, you're not my type." I try to say nicely. "I'm sure Elliot would be more than happy to help take care of you and your friend."

She huffs, but finally gets the hint and starts talking to Elliot. I keep myself entertained by throwing back the drinks, and watching a baseball game on the TV. When the girls go to the bathroom, Elliot claps his hand on my shoulder.

"What is wrong with you C? Those girls are hot, and very very willing." He smirks.

"Well, big bro then I'm more than happy to give you both." I smirk.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"That's not any of your concern El." I try to put my attention back to the game.

"Oh, shit! Is there someone I don't know about?"

"There's someone I'm very interested in and I'm not going to blow it by hooking up with those girls." That's as much as I'm willing to tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. He seems kind of hurt.

I shrug. "I'm still your wingman… and I think I helped you tonight." I smirk.

"That you did bro, that you did. I guess when you're ready you'll tell me about this lady that's got you all worked up." He winks as the girls come back to the table.

I do love my brother, but no way I'm telling him about Ana. If I learned anything over the years, he has a big mouth. And if my mom finds out, well I'm not sure how she'll think of me being with a 15 year old. Or maybe she'll be so happy that I even have someone she'll start planning the wedding. It could go either way, for now I'm just going to enjoy what I have.

Finally, after what seemed like days we leave the bar. The two girls are hanging off of Elliot. The brunette girl stumbles and I'm able to catch her before she falls. She places her hands on my chest and smiles.

"My hero!" She giggles.

I release her and she finds her way back to Elliot.

I take out my phone and see that it's dead. I hope Ana got in ok. We drop Elliot and his little call girls off, and then we make our way back to Escala.

"Hey, Taylor?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did Ana arrive yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Sawyer dropped her off about an hour ago."

"Thank you Taylor."

We arrive at Escala and I'm greeted by Sawyer.

"How was everything tonight?"

"Everything was fine sir. Although the boy you told me to watch out for, did show up. But, I believe Miss Steele's interaction was very minimal. She left a little after midnight and I brought her back here."

"Thank you Sawyer."

Sawyer leaves and I make my way to my bedroom and see my girl cuddled up on her side. I get undressed and brush my teeth before climbing into bed with her. It's not long before I have her curled into my arms and pass out.

I awake the next morning and Ana isn't there. I look over and notice it's 9am.

Holy crap, I can't remember the last time I slept this late. Usually on the weekends Ana and I are awake by 7. But, I guess I did have a lot to drink last night.

I throw on some sweatpants, use the bathroom and go in search of my girl. I find her at the breakfast bar. I approach her and wrap my arms around her. She stiffens under my touch.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I back away and sit down next to her.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asks me, handing me the paper.

I look down at the entertainment section and there I am with that girl outside the bar. Someone captured a picture of when she stumbled. She has her hands on my chest and the picture makes it looks so much worse than it ever was.

"This isn't what it looks like Ana. She tripped and I ended up catching her. That's all." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, what I see is you and your brother and two very attractive girls leaving a bar together. So is that what you did last night? You and your brother out trolling for girls? Explains why you weren't answering any of my texts."

"No, Ana. I went to hang out with my brother. My brother just had other plans. Both of those girls went home with Elliot!"

"Well, you look pretty cozy there. Can't say I blame you." She whispers as she gets up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap at her.

"Why would you want me? I mean you could have anyone. For all I know you might have! So, I hope it was worth it." she storms to the bedroom. I follow her and she's packing her bag.

"Ana! Stop acting like a child…" I tell her.

"I AM A CHILD!" She screams. "So I can't blame you for wanting someone your own age."

"Oh, like you and Jose? I know he was at the party last night."

She stops packing her bag and stares at me.

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Because I have someone watching you." I spit out. And now I really know I made a mistake.

"You had someone watching me? Let me guess, his name is Sawyer. So you didn't trust me?"

"I trust you, but I needed to make sure you were safe." She snorts. "And plus, look how much trust you have in me. You see one picture and you start jumping down my throat."

"And If that was a picture of me or Jose or any other guy, you wouldn't do the same to me?" Ana zips up her bag and starts walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! I much rather deal with Ray's drunken ass then you right now."

"Ana, come on you need to grow up and we need to talk about this…"

 _Why do I keep burying myself?_

 _Christian meet shovel._

"That's what people do in relationships they talk, not just leave when things aren't going their way." I try and reason with her.

"Grow up? You know what screw you Grey. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved with a teenager if you just wanted me to grow up. Maybe your brother can help you find someone that's more grown up. I'm leaving because I don't see this getting any better right now. Plus, this child has some chores to do and cartoons to watch." she huffs and pushes the elevator button.

She's in luck when it comes right away.

"Ana? Come on Angel…"

I get between the elevator doors to keep it from closing.

"Just leave me alone, Christian. Please just leave me alone right now." I can see the tears well in her eyes. I really just want to reach out and hold her.

But, instead I let the doors close and let her leave.

 **Ana:**

Child!

Grow Up!

He had someone watching me?

What the hell did you get yourself into Ana?

He is right though; I am a child. So what the hell is he doing with me anyways? So maybe I did over react to the pictures, but I think any person would. That woman's hands were all over him, and she was looking at him like she could just eat him.

I know from what Christian has told me that his brother is a bit of a manwhore. So maybe him going home with two girls isn't unrealistic.

But, maybe if he wasn't with a child and had to hide the fact that we were together, he wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with.

I should just let him go. More than likely he'll dump me after this anyways. He's probably thinking it would be so much easier with someone his own age. Someone he doesn't have to hide. Risk almost everything if anyone finds out. Someone that doesn't jump to conclusions.

I get on the bus and put on my headphones and try to get lost in the music.

Maybe I should go find a job at Home Depot now, so I don't have to go back to GEH. I mean after he dumps me, I definitely don't want to have to see him all the time.

 _He said he loves you Ana!_

I shake my head and try to rid myself of all my thoughts and let the music of Linkin Park fill my mind instead.

After the 45 minute bus ride I arrive home. I take a deep breath before I enter the house. When I get in Ray is in his normal spot in front of the TV. I try to sneak in, but he sees me.

"Well, look who finally shows up at home. It's only noon Anastasia. No one to whore yourself out to this weekend?"

Fuck! He's already three sheets to the wind. Which only means one thing. I get in endure the _'kind'_ words of Raymond Steele.

"I wasn't whoring myself. I was at Kate's. Like I am most of the time."

"Well, that's funny because I talk to Mr. Kavanagh the other day and he says you haven't been around in awhile and also they only got back from vacation a little while ago."

Why in the hell is he calling the Kavanagh's anyway?

"I see the wheels turning. You're still my daughter. I need to keep track on you. Plus, I haven't seen your paycheck yet. And I need the money."

"I haven't cashed my check yet." I tell him and it's the truth.

"God, you're useless!" He tells me. "I told you not that long ago that I need that money Anastasia. I need you to bring it to me on Monday. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy being a whore like your mother was at your age, you would be at home more, behaving right."

 _I hate when he talks about my mom like that. He's supposed to be madly in love with her._

"I need you to clean this pigsty. Then I want a hot meal tonight. Understand Child?"

"I understand."

 _Cinderella at your service._

"What the fuck are you crying about?" He yells at me.

I touch my face and notice my cheek is wet. How long have I been crying?

"Nothing."

"Just get out of my face, Anastasia. I don't need to deal with a cry baby. Just get to work."

I leave the room and throw my bag down on my bed. I go to my bathroom and wash my face off. Crying isn't going to help with anything. I plug my phone into my charger. I notice Christian hasn't called. Not that I thought he would.

I get to work and start cleaning. Ray's beady eyes watching me. I don't know how many times he told me I'm not doing something right.

 _I guess today's word is Useless._

"I should've just got rid of you after your mom died. I don't know what I was ever thinking when I adopted you. You're nothing but a useless child. A damn nuisance!"

That one hurt the most. I wish he got rid of me too.

What happened to the man I used to call my father? And will I ever see him again? Or is he lost in the bottom of a whiskey bottle forever.

Right on cue, after a large dinner, Ray passes out. Thank god.

I fall into my bed and cry, no longer able to hold it in anymore.

 **Monday July 18th**

 **Christian:**

I haven't heard anything from Ana since she left Saturday morning. I didn't call her Saturday, trying to give her, her space. I tried on Sunday, but every call went to voicemail. I left her a couple of messages, but not a peep from her. I even tried this morning and nothing.

Hopefully I'll see her today at work and we can talk so I can tell her I'm sorry. When I get to my floor I walk past the lobby and she's not anywhere in sight.

I stop at the desk and Andrea is busy typing away on her computer.

"Has Miss. Steele been in yet today? I need to meet with her about a couple of things." I say casually.

"No, sir. She called out and said she was sick." She tells me. I nod, thank her and walk into my office and fall into my chair.

I pick up my phone and dial Sawyers number.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sawyer I need you outside of Miss. Steele's house and tell me if she leaves today. If she does, please call me right away. It's of up more importance that I talk to her today."

"Yes, sir."

I try my best to get some work done, but I'm failing. I keep hoping that Ana will come out of the house. I know spending the weekend with Ray couldn't have been pleasant. Especially, after she told me what happened the last time she did. He does everything in his power to make her feel like crap. That's why she always goes out of her way to never be there if she can.

But, this weekend I was able to drive her there. It hurt when she told me that she rather deal with Ray and not me.

A couple of hours later my phone rings and its Sawyer.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Steele has just left the house and is making her way down the street. I don't know where she's heading yet, sir, but I'm following behind her."

"How does she look Sawyer?"

He's quiet for a moment. "Not good, sir."

"Keep an eye on her. I'm on my way that way. If I'm not there in time, don't let her go back in that house till I get there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

I grab Taylor and tell Andrea to push back my 3 o'clock to tomorrow. Taylor drives like a bat out of hell to get to the bank that Sawyer told me she was at.

We get there just as Ana is walking out. I hop out of the car almost throwing the door off its hinges.

"Ana!" I call out to her and she stops dead in her tracks. I take a good look at her, she has bags under her eyes, she's just in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt. Her hair is an unruly mess thrown into a ponytail. My Ana would never go out of the house, not looking her best. She looks tired and I know she hasn't been sleeping.

She looks at me questionably. "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you even know I would be here?" She looks behind me, I'm guessing spotting Taylor and Sawyer. "You had me followed again?" She hisses and starts walking off.

"I was worried about you Ana. I've been calling you and then you didn't show up at work today."

"So?"

 _So?_

"We need to talk Angel." I tell her, grabbing her hand.

She snatches it away from me. "There's nothing to talk about Mr. Grey!"

"There's a lot to talk about Ana." I sigh. "I'm sorry I called you a child and told you to grow up. Not to mention not telling you about Sawyer. He's not really meant to spy on you."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Right?"

"I didn't trust Jose. To be honest I still don't. But the reason behind Sawyer is to protect you. Nobody might know about us, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take with you. Who knows if I have a stalker or something. I get threats all the time and I need to protect what's mine. Because I love you Angel. More than anything."

"I need to get home Christian…" She starts walking away from me and I follow her.

"Ana. Stop. Please."

"What do you want from me Christian? You're right. I am just a child. I'm more work then I'm worth. You should just get rid of me while you can…" I see the tears start to fall from her eyes. I know for a fact that this isn't all about me. "You should just let me go. You can do some much better."

"You let him get into your head didn't you?"

"He's just saying what is true… please Christian… I need to go. I told him I would only be an hour, He needs my paycheck if we want to keep the power on this month."

I look around my surroundings and notice there isn't anyone else around. So I do the only thing I can think of, I pick her up and carry her to the car. I open the back door and place her inside. I get in with her and close the door.

Her head is bowed and she's playing with the fingers on her lap. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. I pour everything I feel for her in that one kiss. She finally relaxes and melts into my touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I should've trusted you. It's just hard when it's in your face. You haven't done anything to make me feel like you don't love me. But, it's hard to get around the fact that I am just a kid."

"You're are not a kid. You're a lot more mature than most woman I have met."

She huffs. "Right, look at me. If I was so mature I would have talked to you. I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Enough!" I snap at her.

"Age is only a number. I love you because you mean so much to me. You make me happy, you light up my once very lonely life. I love being around you. I would risk everything just to have you. Do you understand that?" I feel like I have to shake her. I know Ray did something this weekend, on top of our fight. She's never this full of self-doubt.

"I love you too. I'm sorry.. I just…" She drifts off. "I really do need to get back and give him this money before he flips out. I do like have power and heat."

"Fine, drop off the money. I'll make sure you get reimbursed for it. It's not your job to take of the household bills."

"It's fine Christian. I don't need you to do that. I keep enough to pay for things I need." She states and I know right now is not the time to discuss it.

"Drop it off, and then tell him you got called into work, then you're staying with a friend."

"Like that will go over well."

"What are you talking about?"

She shakes her head. "Did you know Ray and your dad are friends?"

Whoa! Change of direction.

"What?"

"I was cleaning, and I came across this old photo album. There's a few pictures of your dad and mine. Looks like going back to the 80's, maybe. I only knew it was your dad because it had Carrick Grey written on the back of it. I asked Ray about it. After he gave me an ear full for being a nosey brat .But then he told me that they were good friends. And your dad helped, with finalizing my adoption. It sounded like they still talk."

 _Great!_

That might push back when I tell my folks about Ana. Especially, if I don't want them telling Ray. I have a feeling that would go over well. Not.

I roll down the window to tell Taylor we're ready to go. We take Ana back to her house so she can drop of the money.

What a slimeball, making his child pay for the bills. It's not like he doesn't have enough money coming in to take care of the bills.

I'm going to have to set up a separate account for Ana so she can have some of the money she earns. I have a feeling she's not going to let me help her with much.

She comes back out with the bag she left with on Saturday. She gets back in the car and sighs. "How did it go?"

"He didn't seem to care. "If you want to keep whoring around that's up to you. As long as you keep helping with the bills, I don't care what you do."" She mimics his words

 _Oh, he's just father of the year isn't he._

"Don't you have to work?" She asks after a beat.

"I took the rest of the day off. Let's get you back to my place, so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore… can we just forget it all?" She asks me.

"Only if you promise that you still love me." I grin, taking her chin in my hand.

I really want to get into what the hell Ray said to her this weekend. I could try and work on getting her out of the house, but I risk her being sent to foster care. And I know for a fact that sometimes that can be just as bad, as what she's living in now.

"I love you. Still love this hormonal teenager?" She giggles. A sign that my Ana is coming back into light.

"Forever and ever." I tell her before I kiss her again.

 **A/N: . After Ana's birthday I will be time jumping this story to start working on the main plot of this story! I planned to get there after 2 chapters, but low and behold… it just kept going…. Hope I didn't drag it to long… but i know some wanted the story to be longer…. And you know who you are:)**

 **But, as some as you might know, I'm due in like 4 weeks now. I told myself after Perfect Sub I would go away. But, I couldn't. I got bored way to quickly. As of now this story is between 11-13 chapters long. I want to have it finished because I hate leaving stories un-done. Therefore why it won't be super long. But if you know me I like getting to the point of the story... UPDATE on MONDAY  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe I have over 450 followers just after 4 chapters. You guys are amazing. Thank you… but talk about pressure:) I hope you all keep enjoying this story and where I take it.**

 **July 26th 2005**

 **Ana:**

The last week I've been staying with Christian everynight. After our fight, we made up. Who would've ever thought making up could be so much fun. The next day I broke down and told Christian everything that Ray was saying to me.

Saying he was pissed would be an understatement. He convinced me to stay at his place and I didn't argue. I did inform Ray that I would be gone. He made it clear again, that he didn't care.

I haven't been able to see much of Kate. She told we she was grounded forever, since she came home drunk that night. I promised as soon as she was out of 'jail' we would hang out again. Although she does keeping calling me, trying to find out who my mystery man is.

I think she got the hint that he must be older, and I can't talk about it. She's all kinds of jealous of my 'college guy'.

 _Oh, Kate if only you knew._

Christian is in a lunch meeting today and I'm heading out with Linda and Robin for lunch. They are two other girls part of the high school intern program. There the only two I can really stand. The other's go on and on about Christian and other mindless dribble. As we're walking into the deli across the street, Jose approaches me.

I notice Sawyer, finally dressed in some normal street clothes, so he doesn't stick out like he's about to take on Aliens. He goes and sits in the corner.

Watching, Waiting. For what? I don't know.

Christian finally convinced me to having my own CPO. He swore to me the only thing that would be reported to him would be issues of security. If I find out he's lying, I'm kicking his ass. However, it was more so for whenever I go back home, and I feel like I ever need protection from Ray.

I don't think he would ever hit me, but the verbal abuse is getting worse. Especially, now that there are more money problems.

I could probably easily report Ray. But, what would that really do. I don't want to be taken into the system. Well, only if Christian could adopt me.

 _No wait. That would be weird and wrong. Wouldn't it?_

"Hey, Ana. Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Jose looks over at Linda and Robin. "Alone?"

"I guess." I shrug.

Linda and Robin go and sit at a table. Jose pulls me outside so we can talk. I notice Sawyer stand close by at a parking meter.

"What's up Jose?"

"I know you keep saying you have a boyfriend, but nobody seems to know a thing about him. So I believe it's some kind of cover."

"Jose… It's not…" I try to tell him, but he cuts me off.

"Let me finish. I really like you Ana. I have for a long time. So I'm laying it all out and asking you if you will go out with me. Give me a real chance." He steps even closer to me in my personal space. The smell of his aftershave makes me want to hurl.

"Jose, I'm sorry to tell you, that I only like you as a friend. And even if I was single, I would still only like you as a friend." I try telling him, taking a step back. He's never made me feel this uncomfortable before.

"Oh, come off it Ana." He snaps at me. "You have been teasing me since freshman year. I know you want this. Trust me, I can make you very happy."

He grabs my arms and his face is closing in on me.

"Jose. NO!" I yell. Trying my best to push him away, and fight away from him. But his grip becomes even tighter around me. "Get off of me!" I yell again.

"You know you want it. Stop fighting, bitch." he grits out.

"I think the lady said no." I look up and see Sawyer pull Jose away from me.

"Nobody asked you man!" Jose grunts as Sawyer pushes him up against the wall. I start walking backwards into the deli as Linda and Robin come out. Linda wraps her arms around me.

"Are you ok?"

I nod, but my adrenaline is still pumping, that I can't answer.

"It'll be ok Ana." Robin tells me. "We we're coming out to get you, when you started panicking, but thank god, for the big guy." She points over to Sawyer.

"You saw?" I whisper

"The whole restaurant saw. What a pig!" Robin spits. "I always thought there was something off with him. He was going around telling people he was your boyfriend. Everyone knew better though."

Jose is struggling against Sawyers hold. "Get off me you giant ox!"

"Should we call the cops?"

 _What would that do?_

But, as the thought enters my mind, two police officers come up. Sawyer drops Jose from his hold, while he explains what happens. The lady officer starts asking me questions, and takes a pictures of my arms, that have nice bruises in the shapes of hand prints on them now.

I decide to press charges. Everyone around thought I should, so I agreed. Jose is then arrested and will be charged with 4th degree assault. But since Jose is Juvenile his charges will more then likely be a slap on the wrist.

However, for now he's out of my hair.

I didn't think Jose would ever try to force himself on me. Wait, until Christian hears about this. I know for a fact that he's already been called, and he's probably pacing his office floor waiting for me to come back.

 **Christian:**

"What do you mean she was attacked?" I roar over the phone. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was outside watching sir. I had some bum get in my way trying to ask for money. I had to push him away to get to Miss. Steele. It happened all in a matter of a minute, sir." Sawyer tells me.

I knew I couldn't trust that kid. But, I would've never thought he would try to force himself on Ana.

"She and I both pressed charges. But since he's a minor it's hard to say if he'll even be charged with anything."

 _Oh, we'll see about that._

"Please have Miss. Steele come and see me right away when she gets back."

"Yes, sir."

I disconnect the call. I should be mad at Sawyer, with not getting to her quick enough. But, he got to her and that's all that matters right now. I call HR and have them get the papers ready to terminate Jose's internship.

What seems like forever, Ana finally walks in my office. She closes and locks the door behind her.

"Angel." I walk up to her and look her over. Right away I see the bruises on her arms, and I can't help but see Red. "I can't believe the little fucker did this to you."

"I can't believe it either." She mutters.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Christian. I swear." I wrap her in my arms and hold her tight.

"Oh, baby. If anything ever happened to you. I wouldn't know what to do." I tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She nuzzles her head into my chest.

I push my hands through her hair and have her look at me. "Are you sure ok?"

She nods in my hands and I lean down and kiss her.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Christian…"

"I want you to go back to my place and take the rest of the day off…."

"Christian I'm fine…" She tries to tell me, but there's a knock on my door. I gron. I kiss Ana quickly on the nose before walking over to the door.

Ana sits down on the couch as I open the door. It's Keith from HR. I see him in.

"Mr. Grey, I have Jose Rodriguez's termination papers, ready for you to sign. I just need Miss. Steele's report." He glances over at the couch and sees Ana, before nodding his head at her.

"I'll have her write one up and give it to you at the end of the day."

"Very well sir." He turns around and leaves.

"He's getting fired?"

"Of course he is. If he did this to anyone working here or not. He would of been fired." I move to sit down next to her.

"Ahh. You know nothing is really going to happen to him right? What a slap on the wrist at best. I still have to go to school with him and everything." She sighs.

"You let me worry about it, ok? I'll take care of it, and I won't let him anywhere near you again." I tell her sternly.

I know he more than likely won't get any jail time, more than likely a fine and community service. But, I'll make sure he stays away.

"So you're telling me I now really do have a permanent shadow following me?"

"Yes, like I told you before. I need you safe." I brush her hair back and kiss her cheek. "I really want you to go home and rest."

"Christian, I'm fine. Plus, if I go home, then all I'm going to do is think about it. I want to work. Plus, I have to finish up a report."

"You sure?"

"Although I have a feeling the cops might of called Ray…" She rests her head in her hands for a second before looking up at me. "How much you want a bet it will be my fault?"

And right on cue, Ana's phone rings. She shows me the caller ID and its Ray.

 _His ears must've been burning._

I tell her to put it on speaker. She nods before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia, why am I get a call from the police department. You accusing poor Jose of attacking you?"

Ana looks up at me and gives me an 'I told you so' look.

"He did attack me, there were witnesses. He left bruises on my arms."

"You must of done something to provoke him…."

I snatch the phone out of Ana's hand. There's no way in hell I'm letting this go on.

"Excuse me, Mr. Steele?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Christian Grey, Ana's boss." I tell him firmly.

"Ah, yes, Carrick's boy. I'm so sorry for the trouble my daughter is giving you." Oh, he's making my blood boil.

"She's not causing any trouble. In fact, Jose is the one causing trouble. The attack was seen by many of my employees, and it seems like Jose has had trouble in the past. So please know that my company will be doing anything they can to protect Anastasia here."

"Hmm." I roll my eyes. Stupid bastard. "Very, well. Then I guess I'm glad to hear it. Would it be ok if I talk to my _daughter_ again?" He says daughter with such disgust.

I hand Ana back her phone.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming home tonight?" I shake my head at her. No way, I would let her go there.

"I was planning on staying with my friend Linda's." She tells him.

"I need you to come back tonight, go to the store, there's nothing left to eat in this house."

"Ok." She tells him meekly. "I'll go to the store when I get off." She tells him.

"Then I want to finish talking about this whole Jose thing."

"Yes, sir."

She hangs up the phone and stands up. "I should get back to work."

I take her hand and stop her. "Will you be ok tonight? Maybe when he's asleep, I'll come and get you."

"No, I better just make an appearance. Plus, when school starts again, I'm going to have to stay there all the time during the week." She shrugs.

"God, I wish I could do something for you."

"I'm fine. Really I am. I'm wearing my grown up panties today." She smirks.

"Oh, really? Can I see?"

She pulls up her dress to reveal a pair of tiny green silk undies. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I want her so bad, but I won't. She was attacked today by someone that was considered her friend.

"I like Miss. Steele. I like those a lot." I bend down and kiss her as she fixes her dress.

"Thank you." She flutters her eyes at me. "I'm going to get back to work now."

"Come see before you leave." She kisses my cheek before leaving my office.

At 5 Ana comes back into my office to tell me she's leaving. I make sure she knows Sawyer will be taking her home and wherever else she might go.

"Yes, I'll have my M.I.B agent with me at all times. I do hear there's a good chance of Aliens attacking this week." She smirks.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask her.

"Love me."

"That I do. Speaking of loving you. I have something planned for this weekend."

"Gee… I wonder what that could be?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm taking you out. I've had it planned for awhile."

"Out? In public? Are you sure that's safe Christian?" She looks at me concerned.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I have it all worked out."

I hate that I can't take her out, not even to a movie. Never know who is watching and trying to take pictures. But, this weekend, and with the help for a few dozen NDA's I have it planned out perfectly.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Grey."

It's Saturday night, finally.

I've been waiting for this night all week. A night to spoil my girl, really show her that I love her, care for her. My father always told me, if you remind the one you love that she's something special everyday. She will be yours forever. Even if something as a simple touch, kiss, or just saying you love her.

Well, I'm going to do that and more tonight.

I'm standing by the elevators of the SkyCity Restaurant, that's in the Space Needle. It's 8 o'clock and since they close in a hour I was able to rent out the space for the evening. When we are done, we'll also have the observation deck to ourselves.

The elevator dings and Ana comes walking off wearing a black dress, that's just above her knees with white lace around the hem. It has a skinny belt around the waist and a plunging neckline. It makes me want to bury my face in her chest.

If you take one look at her you would never guess she was only 15. Her hair is down and in waves around her face.

"You look gorgeous Anastasia." She blushes when I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself." She tells me. "Have I ever told you I have a thing for a man in a suit?"

"Oh, you have a time or two. Come let me show you to our table."

"Where is everyone else?" She asks as we sit at a table by the window. Perfect view of the city. It's just starting to get dark and the city is starting to light up. I sit down next to her.

"I rented the whole place out." I grin.

"It must be nice to be you." She smirks.

"It can be, especially with you by my side."

I reach over and cup her face. I kiss her slowly, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. I love the way she tastes, almost like honey. Her hands thrust themselves into my hair.

I have to pull away before I take her on the table. The only people here might be the waiter and the cook, but that's two too many people.

The waiter comes by and takes our order. We both get the maple glazed short ribs. He leaves us be, after filling our glasses of water. I decided to skip the wine tonight.

"I have something for you." I tell her and reach into my breast pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She tells me.

"I know, but I saw this and it made me think of you. I promise it's not over to the top so you can wear it all the time if you want to."

I hand her the blue velvet box. She opens it and gasps.

Inside is a white gold necklace with a diamond encrusted heart that has the infinity symbol in it. The infinity symbol has pearls and sapphires around it, to represent both our birth months.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She reaches up and kisses me. "Can you put it on me?"

I take the necklace out of the box and place it around her neck, placing small kisses on the back of her neck.

After we eat our dinner, or at least try too, because neither one of us can keep our hands off each other. We make our way to the observation deck.

I have Ana's back pressed against my chest and my arms around her, holding her tight.

"I've always wanted to come here. Thank you so much for taking me."

"I'm going to show you the world Ana. I can promise you that."

I press my lips to the back of her head and inhale her scent. I start nibbling her ear, when she giggles.

"What?" I smile down at her.

"I think we should get home…"

"Why?" She pushes her ass against my now hardened bulge.

"That's why." She spins herself in my arms. "Take me home Christian." She pants

"As you wish ma'am." I pick her up in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. Thank god, the ride down is short, because I really wanted to take her right there and then.

We separate when we get to the ground floor, but meet up in the garage to get in the car, and for Taylor takes us home.

We arrive back at Escala and get in the elevators to go up to the penthouse. I can't wait anymore. Especially, now that she's biting on that damn lip.

 _What is it about Elevators?_

I slam my hand on the stop button and I undo my zipper. I push up her dress around her hips, before picking her up in my arms. Wrapping her legs around me again, I tear the small piece of fabric that is in between what I want.

I attach my lips to her neck, before I slam myself into her. She moans out in pleasure as I rock myself into her. My lips find their way to her chest, I pull down her neck line with my teeth to release her naked breasts.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" I tell her as I push myself even further into her. I just want to crawl into her. "You're irresistible." I smash my lips to hers as her hands pull on my hair.

"God, I love how tight you are.. It's like you were meant for me."

"Christian… I'm…" She breathes out, panting hard.

"I know Angel. I feel you… let it go…"

She groans out as her muscles contract around me. I pump into her a few more times before I find my release. Her body goes limp around me. Her hands still gripping my hair.

After I don't know how long of me just holding in her in my arms, content, I put her down on the ground. We fix ourselves before I start the elevator again.

The doors open and Ana grabs me by my tie and pulls me into the foyer. She starts undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Take me to bed, Mr. Grey."

"Very well, Miss. Steele."

 **Thursday August 18th 2005**

 **Ana:**

Today was the last day of my internship at GEH. I have to say it's been fun. And not just because I get to sleep with the boss. I learned a lot from Andrea, and made some new friends with Linda and Robin. Sadly, they go to different schools, so I won't get to see them much. However, we have plans to go shopping before school starts.

Christian is away in Portland, something to do with the WSU farming division.

Jose ended up serving a week in juvie, and has to do 300 hours of community service. With Christian and his dad's help, I was able to get a restraining order against Jose. When Ray talked to Carrick about it, he was all for it. He made himself appear to be the best father in the world.

I mean coming from the man that said it was my fault because I was probably leading him on.

 _Whatever._

So, I got to meet Christian's dad. He seems like a nice guy, but for a lawyer it's too bad he can't see through Ray's shit. I was surprised Ray stayed sober enough so he could meet up with Carrick and file the order.

I should invite Carrick over for dinner every night! I also found out that they haven't seen much of each other since my mom died. Maybe, this will be what Ray needs to turn a corner. A friend.

And as I walk into my house this evening, I should've known my head was in the clouds.

"Evening." I tell him strolling into the house. He looks at me and grunts. "I brought home take-out. Your favorite." I try to appease him. I learned it's better to stay on his good side.

Especially, since I have to tell him, I'm going back to school and no longer working.

I sit down the Chinese in front of him.

"What do you know, you are useful once in awhile." He tells me as he pulls the containers out. "So what is that you want Anastasia?" He asks as he digs into the Chow Mein.

"I don't want anything. But, I start school next week and I won't be working anymore at GEH." I tell him.

"Well, you can get an afterschool job."

"I can't. I'm taking two AP courses this year. And I need to start studying for my SAT's." I huff at him. "So one day I can get into a good college, and get a good job."

 _Do something with my life so I don't end up like you._

"Well, I don't care. If you're not working who is going to pay for you to go to college? I'm sure not."

"Well, if I get good grades, I could get a scholarship."

"You're going to have to figure out how to do both Anastasia. If you want a roof over your head."

"Why is it my job?" I shout.

"Watch your tone young lady!"

"What the hell? You're supposed to be my father, take care of me. I know you have enough money to take care of the bills and whatever else. It's not my job to help! I did what I could while I was working, but now I need to worry about school."

"If you have time to sleep around you have time to work!" He yells back at me.

"I'm NOT sleeping around." I holler.

"Your mother would be so ashamed of you right now!"

"Don't you dare bring up my mother! She would be more ashamed of you treating me like this, and you drinking yourself to an early grave!"

"I'm so sick of your mouth Anastasia! Go to your room!"

"NO!" I yell.

"Fine, then get out of my house!" He shouts. "Till you start earning your way I don't want to see you!"

"Fine, by me!"

I grab my stuff and make a grand exit out of the house!

 _Bastard!_

The thing is I will have to come back when I start school. And he knows it. He'll more than likely forget what he said anyways. I don't understand why the man hates me so much.

 _Oh, yeah because I look like my mother._

I dial Sawyer's number, as I should of known he's around the corner and comes and picks me up. I text Christian and let him know I'll be at his place when he gets back.

He asks what happened and I tell him I would explain when he gets back.

When I get back to the penthouse I call Kate and tell her some of what happened. Then after she tries her best to make me feel better, she tells me all about this boy she met. She's totally in 'love'. I laugh at her. The girl is always in love.

I tell her of my plans to go out shopping next Tuesday before school starts with Linda and Robin. I knew if I said the word shopping Kate would be on it like white on rice. We all hung out last weekend and had a sleep over at Kate's.

Christian had ordered us a bunch of different desserts and candy for our sleepover. Well, my secret admirer did. There was so much junk food, I think I gained like 10 pounds in that one day. The girls of course tried to get details out of me of who this mystery man is. But, I stood my ground.

I promised to tell them one day. Hopefully, one day soon.

After I hang up with Kate, I settle into Christian's bed and read a book. It's not long before he's coming in and removing his tie.

"Hey Angel." He smiles his megawatt smile at me, that makes me melt. "There's nothing better then coming home to you." He tells me crawling on the bed and kissing me.

"I agree."

He pulls back the covers and reveals that I'm naked underneath.

"Oh, I really could get used to this." He throws the blanket all the way off of me and we totally get lost in each other.

He cuddles me in his arms, my body pressed tightly against him. God, I love this man. I wish I could just run away with him. He makes me feel so whole, protected.

I tell him what happened with Ray. He really wants to tell his dad about what's going on, maybe he could find a way to help me get out. Get me an emancipation from him. I guess I could do that, maybe. But, it would have to wait till I'm 16. Plus, I have a good feeling Ray would just clean himself up long enough to make him look good. I mean Carrick didn't see when they met, why would anybody else?

I don't trust the court system we have and I really don't want to get into anything right now. There's kids in a lot worse situations. I can deal with mine.

"You distracted me when we got home I forgot to tell you." He says changing the subject.

"Yeah, and what's that?" I ask as my finger circles around his belly button.

"I would like to take you too Aspen for the weekend. You said you were going out on Tuesday, right? So maybe we can stay till Monday afternoon."

"Aspen?"

"Yeah, I bought a house there last year and I haven't had a chance to really use it."

"So why buy it?"

"Aspen is really meant for the winter. Plus, maybe I was just waiting for someone to come along and share it with."

 _Swoon!_

"I would love to go!"

"Good, because I would have dragged you there anyways."

 **A/N: Ok, one more chapter before we really get to the crazy drama (And no I'm not covering Aspen… just figure it's a lot of hot sex...sorry but if you need more lemons read Ana and Christian making a baby ;) )….. After Ana's birthday is a time jump to Christmas….**


	6. Chapter 6

**August 23rd 2005**

 **Christian:**

Aspen was just what Ana and I needed. It got our minds off of everything, and we really needed to spend some quality time together. Alone. I can't wait to take her back in the winter.

Today Ana went out shopping with her friends. I made her take my credit card. After all she's given 90% of her paycheck to Ray, and I want her to be able to buy whatever she needs for school. After a little back and forth she finally caved and took it.

I'm standing in my closet, picking out tomorrow's outfit. Do I go with navy blue, royal blue or midnight blue?

 _Oh, the decisions._

"Can you tell me what you think of my outfit for school tomorrow?" I turn around and standing in the doorway is my girl. She is dressed in a very short plaid skirt, that barely covers anything. A pair of white stockings that go to her knees, a pair of mary jane shoes, and a white shirt that tied in a knot, so it shows off her mid-section. Her hair is done up in pigtails.

She looks every ounce her age right now, and it's a major turn on. To think my angel is going to be 16 in a couple of weeks. I forget all the time how truly young she is. She acts older then I do most of the time.

"I think this has me worrying about what school dress codes have become." I stalk up to her and walk around her. When I get behind her, like I knew, her ass is hanging out. I lift the skirt and she's wearing a tiny white thong. I'm sure by the end of this, it will be nothing but scrap.

"So does that mean you don't like it?" She gives me a pouty lip as I walk back in front of her.

"Oh, I love it. But it better be for my eyes only." I tell her my voice laced with desire.

"So, I shouldn't wear this to school tomorrow?" She bats her eyes and wraps one of her pigtails around her finger.

I grab her and pull her to me. "It would displease greatly if you did. Because. ." I run my fingers down the side of her body "this is mine."

"And what would you do if I did?" She bites down on her lip, her eyes full of mischief.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." I take her arm and lead her to the bed.

I sit myself down on the edge of the bed and pull her over my knees. I flip the tiny piece of fabric up and rip her panties off. I rub my hands over her ass, before giving one of her cheeks a smack. She squeeks. I smack her other cheek.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Oh, very much! I've been bad Christian." She pants.

"How bad?"

"Very. Please spank me."

I give 5 more smacks to her ass, before I dip my fingers into her.

"You're soaking baby. Does this turn you on?"

"Everything you do turns me on."

With one final smack I lift her up and have her stand in front of me.

"You're going to leave this on the whole time, while I fuck you." I tell her and her body shivers. "Crawl on the bed and get on all fours"

"Yes, sir." She crawls on the bed and her ass now hanging in the air. I undo my pants and take off my shirt, before I dip my head down to her core, licking, and sucking up her juices.

"You always taste so good Angel." I tell her before my hands squeeze her perfect, tight ass.

I pull her so her ass is lined up perfectly with my dick. I grab her ponytails in one of my hands and pull her head back lightly, before I ram myself into her.

"Oh, good lord baby, you're always so tight."

"And you're always so big…" She pants. I continue to pound into her as she cums around me. I'm doing everything to hold off my pending orgasm. But her moans are driving me crazy and I spill myself into her.

I pick her up and pull her to my chest. I hold her neck as I move her lips to mine.

"I want to make love to you now. I want you to go back to school sated. And I want you to have a good night sleep." I kiss her again, before I remove all her clothes. I lay her on the bed and I take my sweet time to enjoy every ounce of her, over and over.

 **Saturday September 10th 2005**

Today is Ana's 16th birthday. Kate is throwing her a huge party at her house. Ana was really upset that I couldn't join. However, I promised I would make it up to her tomorrow. I also might have a trick or two up my sleeve.

"I love you Christian." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. "I love my gift. You really do know how to spoil me." I gave her a pair of rose gold, diamond triangle knot stud earrings.

"It's my job to spoil you. Happy birthday!"

"I really wish you could go with me tonight. I'm 16 now!." She tells me.

"I know Angel. But, I think it would still be better if we keep this on the down low. At least just for a little bit longer. Nobody would believe we just started dating tonight." I kiss her forehead.

"Why wouldn't they believe it. Look at you. I had to grab you while I could. Make you mine."

"Oh, I've very much yours. I want you to go have fun. I have something special for you tomorrow."

"Like I said you spoil me. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Just behave." I wink at her before slapping her ass.

"Now where is the fun in that?"

I have Sawyer drop Ana off at Kate's and I go and get ready.

I called Marco Franks. He's a makeup artist for the stars. Or at least that's what he tells me. He arrives shortly after Ana leaves and starts getting to work.

 _I just hope in the end I don't end up looking like Mrs. Doubtfire._

When everything's said and done I look like a completely different person. I'm wearing a blonde wig, that gives me a surfer kind of look. I have in green contacts, and a pair of black rimmed glasses. He applied some stuff to my face to change the way my cheekbones look. I'm still a handsome mother fucker if you ask me.

"Thank you Marco."

"You're very welcome Mr. Grey."

I give him an extra big tip for doing an awesome job and then call Taylor to tell him I'm ready to go.

When Taylor walks out of the security office, he stops dead in his tracks.

"What do you think Taylor?"

"Wow! All I can say was I almost took you down, before you talked."

"That's what I was going for. Let's go."

We pull up to the Kavanagh house, there's people standing in the lawn, milling around. The music is blaring and it's good thing it's the only house around. I get out of the car and just walk into the house. The place is filled with people. So, this is what high school parties were like. I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad I missed out on it.

I push my way through the crowd, trying to find the birthday girl. I see her dancing with Kate. I stand back and watch her move. She looks incredibly hot out there, swaying to the music.

I notice Kate say something to her before she walks away, leaving Ana alone. This is my chance. I go and stand behind her and grab her hips. She quickly freezes and turns around.

"Get your hands off of me." She pushes me back.

"It's me." I tell her.

She looks at me confused. "Who? I don't know you."

"Sure you do, Angel." I smile, walking closer to her. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Christian?" I nod, as I approach her again, placing my hands on her hips. "How?" She reaches up and touches my cheek.

"I had someone come in and do all this. I wanted to surprise you, spend time with you."

"So, I'm going to tell everyone you're my surfer dude boyfriend?"

"You could. You can tell them I go to CalU or something. I don't care. I just wanted to spend the time with you." I tell her kissing her cheek.

"What should I call you?" She asks rubbing her hand up my chest. We start moving to the music, her body grinding up against mine.

"Call me James." I pull the name out of my ass.

"So you won't get mad at me later if I call that name out in bed later." I growl in her ear. She likes to rile me up.

"Who's this Ana?" I look over and see Kate has joined us. "Oh, my god. Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yes, Kate this is James." She tries her best to stifle her laugh. "James this is my best friend Kate."

"It's so glad to finally meet you" Kate tells me cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too."

A couple more of Ana's friends introduce themselves to me. I'm glad that Ana has such a good support system. I couldn't keep my hands off of her tonight, she looked so amazing. I have to admit that I was having a good time as well.

Who thought I would be able to mingle with someone I'm not trying to steal a company from.

"I have one more surprise for you." I tell her.

"You've done enough Mr… James." She smirks.

I point to the band set up and on stage now is Ana's favorite local band. "The deep"

"Holy Crap! How?"

"I called in a few favors."

"OH MY GOD!" I hear a few people yell. People are cheering as the band greets themselves.

"ANA!" Kate comes dancing over. "Nobody told me "The deep" were coming. I'm so excited."

"You can thank James here." Ana tells her rubbing my chest.

"You?" Kate says surprised. "Holy crap! Ana I'm so jealous. You bagged yourself a winner. I so approve now."

Ana giggles. "He's the best!" She reaches up and kisses me. It quickly becomes very indecent.

"Ok, don't make me get the hose out you two."

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

"I would do anything for you Ana."

The next morning Ana is curled in my arms. The alarm has just gone off and I'm excited about today's events.

Or I was till Taylor told me my sister Mia was in the living room. What could she want?

I get dressed and tell Ana I'll be right back. I wander into the living room and Mia jumps in my arms to hug me. Shes 18 and will be leaving for Paris in a month.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early Mia. What's up?"

"I ran into Mac yesterday and he told me you were taking the Grace out. So I figured I haven't seen my favorite big brother in awhile, that I invited myself."

"Really Mia?"

"Yeah, then I told Elliot and he told mom and dad. There waiting by the Marina for us. Surprise! Aren't you excited?"

No. Im pissed!

This is more proof that Ana is much more mature for her age. She would've never done something like this. Just assume its ok to tag along. Although I think a 7 year old would be more mature then Mia.

"No. Did you ever think that maybe I had plans Mia? What gives you the right to just invite yourself?"

She takes a step back affronted by my words.

"I figured it was better than going alone. Plus, we all haven't seen you in awhile. We all miss you. I mean what did you plan to do on that big boat all alone?"

"Be alone!" I grit out.

Fuck! Now what do I do?

"Come on Christian. I'm leaving for Paris for a year." She sticks out her lip and pouts. "Please."

"Fine." I mutter out. "Why don't I meet you there."

"YAY!" She gives me a hug before finally finding herself out of my house.

I never wanted to throw her out from the balcony so much as I do in this moment.

I get back into my room and Ana is dressed in a yellow sundress. "Hey." I approach her and wrap my arms around her.

"I have some bad news…"

"What?"

"I was going to take you out on The Grace today. However, it seems like Mia took it upon herself to invite my family along for the ride. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok Christian…"

"No it's not. I've planned this for weeks. It was going to be perfect." I run my hand through her hair.

"Well, I think it would be good for you to hang out with your family. I know you don't do it enough with them already, because you're always with me or working. Figure it would be another part of my birthday gift. Plus I got you all last night and this morning!" And the memory of last night makes my dick hard.

"What will you do today then?"

"Oh, I might sit around and watch some TV on your huge Big Screen you never use. Then I do have to go home at some point and finish some homework."

I hate that she goes home during the week. Ray told her to come back shortly after the fight. He did say sorry. Which I think almost gave Ana a heart attack. He claims to be paying the bills and told Ana not to worry about it.

However, he's still has a short fuse and goes off on her every once in awhile. Though I think Ana is getting tougher skin, because she doesn't let it get to her. Or so she claims. She still makes all his meals, and still gets a lot of her freedoms like she did over the summer. So, I'm lucky i get to spend a lot of afternoons with her when she's not with her friends.

"I'm going to miss you." I know I'm pouting, but I really did have big plans today. I was going to show her my boat, make love to her and finally christen the bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And you have all next weekend to make it up to me."

"Oh, I plan too." I pick her up and toss her onto the bed. "I think it will be ok, that I'm late. It's not like they didn't ruin my plans." I tell her as I pull up her dress.

"Yes, please." She begs as I claim her one more time.

I arrive at the marina an hour later. One time wasn't enough to satisfy me. Especially, when I have full day with the family ahead of me.

"Bro, nice for you to show up."

"Be glad I showed up at all." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh, Christian I hope you don't mind that we joined you. We just really wanted to see you." My mom comes over and hugs me.

"Yeah it's no problem. Shall we?" We walk over to the boat and I help Mac set sail.

Maybe, this was a good idea, I haven't really spent much time with them in awhile. I can't blame that on Ana, because I would have been a lot worse if I didn't meet her. Shot, I should be working today.

But, I've learned almost everything can hold off till Monday. I go down below and grab the food I had Mac stock up for the journey today. Although Elliot is already digging around in the fridge.

"Really Christian? Chocolate covered Strawberries?"

Shit. I forgot about those.

"Whipped cream?"

And that.

"Oh, shit bro! You were going to bring a girl here?" He whispers, thankfully.

"That was the plan before Mia showed up!" I huff. I go around him and pull the sandwiches out.

"Why didn't you tell us to get lost?"

I shrug. "I'm a sucker." I smile. "But, Mia's right she's leaving for a year and I should spend time with you guys."

"So, who's the girl? Anyone I know?"

"No Elliot. It's still… new… and I would like to keep it between us for now."

"What's the big secret dude? You know you can tell me anything?"

"Really Mr. motor mouth?" I smirk.

"Hey I resemble that remark!"

"All I can say is, she's younger than me. That's all I'm saying."

"How much younger?" He pushes.

"Enough." I run my hands through my hair. "Please just keep it to yourself. If I find out you say anything. I will kill you and make sure nobody ever finds the body!" I tell him sternly.

"She's at least 16 right?"

"Yes…" I hiss.

Well, she is now.

"Drop it please."

"Ok, sorry man. I wish you luck. Just be careful." He pats my shoulder. "Now what about those box seats for the Seahawks this year."

And just like that the conversation is over.

 **A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's mostly just filler. It was giving me such a headache. But it did at least come with a lemon. Next chapter, we are moving up to the main plot of the story… So enjoy!**

 **Moving to Christmas and i know some have done the math... so you might be able to guess what's going to happen next**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas Eve- 2005**

 **Christian:**

I awake Christmas Eve morning, hoping that Ana would still be laying in my arms, but she's nowhere to be found. I get up and head to the bathroom, before going on my search for her. As I open the door, there's Ana sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Ana? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

Ana looks at me with silent tears rolling down her cheek. She points to the counter and I stand back up to find what she's pointing too.

On the counter is what looks like a stick and after further examination, I notice it's a pregnancy test.

It's positive.

 _I'm going to be a father! Holy crap, talk about a Christmas gift._

I turn back around and look at her. "Ana?"

"I don't know how…" She murmurs. "I took my pill everyday." She tells me.

I get back down on the floor and pull her into my arms. "It's ok, Angel. It will be ok."

"How can you even think that? Nobody knows that we are even together. I can only picture what the tabloids will say about you knocking up a 16-year-old."

"We will figure something out. I don't want you to get so worked up about that right now. This is supposed to be a happy moment." I kiss the side of her forehead.

"Christian I'm scared. This isn't something we can hide. I mean I'm going to look like a beached whale."

"I highly doubt you could ever look like a beach whale. But, we do have time to work something out."

"You drive me crazy." She mutters curling into ball into my chest.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're so damn calm. It's bad enough Ray and I are going to your parents tomorrow for Christmas. I'm freakin' out Grey!"

My mom and dad found out that Ray would be spending Christmas alone and now Ana and Ray are spending the day at my family home.

Don't get me wrong I'm glad I'll get to spend time with Ana on Christmas. It's the fact that Ray is there and it's not like I can touch her.

"Come on let's get off this floor and back into bed."

I take her hand and pull her off the floor. We walk back to the bed and we both lay down and I curl her into my arms.

"I guess this means we have to tell people about us now…" She sighs. "I like our bubble. It's a judgement free zone. And I can only picture what Ray will say."

"Well, we wouldn't have to tell anyone till you're further along. I remember hearing something like you wait till you're so many weeks. Plus, let's get it confirmed first."

"The test wasn't enough?" She giggles.

"It was… but make sure everything is ok first."

"I'm scared Christian. What about school and everything?"

"You'll still be able to finish school… don't worry yourself about that. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere. Plus, maybe we could get married." I tell her. I like the thought.

"Good luck getting Ray's approval. Plus, you don't have to feel like you have to marry me because you knocked me up."

"Is that what you think? Angel, I would marry you right now, knocked up or not. I love you, and I know you are who I want to spend my life with." I hold her tighter to me and kiss the top of her head. "Do you believe me?"

She nods. I take my hand and rub it over her flat belly. Never thought I would be a daddy. And sure I'm scared shitless. Not just at the backlash this might cause, to be frank that's the least of my worries. It's being able to take care of a child.

"Can you picture all the child safety features we will have to put up in the penthouse? There's going to be gates and locks on everything!" I tell her. I picture myself fighting to open the cabinets or even the fridge.

She giggles. "Well, I think we have time before we have to start worrying about that."

"You're right maybe we can get a house." I tell her, daydreaming.

"Well, i'm glad to see one of us isn't about to have a heart attack."

"I'm scared too, but I'm also… happy." I kiss her hair. "Come on, I think we had big plans today. Let's put it to the side just for a little bit and get down to what we were going to do today."

"Those 'big plans' are what got us here in the first place." She moves herself and straddles my lap.

"Well, I did have something else in mind that does involve us getting dressed."

"Yeah? What?"

"Well, you would have to get dressed and find out."

We get dressed and we drive out to a small airfield.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm taking you gliding. As you know I've been taking lessons for this and to fly a helicopter. Last week I finally got my license."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shoves my arm, but has a huge smile on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you. Come."

We walk up and are greeted by our tow pilot Greg. We get all harnessed up and go over the safety rules with Ana.

"You fly this thing from the backseat?" She asks surprised, as she hops in the front.

"I know it seems crazy, but I can see everything better from here. You ready?"

Her smile is so big. I would do whatever I can to keep her smiling like that.

We are lifted into the air and is looking back and forth at her surroundings. I check the altimeter and we have neared 3000 feet. Greg's voice comes over the radio informing me that we can release.

As we are released, I roll us into a dip and start riding the wind.

"Hold on tight Angel!" I shout out to Ana.

I take us into a full roll, Ana is squealing in delight. So I do it again.

"This is so much fun!" She calls out.

"Grab the joystick and hold it steady. Keep the needle dead center in the dial." I know she has it in her hands when mine moves back. We fly in a straight line.

I take back control and head back to the airfield. I tell Greg that we are about to land.

"Hold on Angel. This is going to be bumpy."

I manage to land perfectly in the grass. I open the canopy, release my harness and get out.

"How was that?" I ask her, unbuckling her.

"That was amazing." She tells me jumping into my arms. "Thank you." She kisses me hard. If she's not careful I'm going to take her right here, not caring who sees.

"We should get back." I whisper against her lips.

"Yeah, because I have something extra special for you…" She tells me grinding up against by crotch.

"Mmm." My lips softly touch hers. "This is turning into a very good Christmas."

 **CHRISTMAS DECEMBER 25th 2005**

 **ANA:**

I'm so flipping nervous about going to Christian's parents' house today. Ray wasn't drunk last night when I came home. I guess he knows he needs to sober up before we go to the Grey's. He even tried to act nice to me. He wanted to watch a "Christmas Story" with me and he made a me cup of hot chocolate.

HE.. MADE ME… Hot chocolate… with the tiny marshmallows too.

I think I fell into the twilight zone. Maybe I'm in one of those movies where I can have a re-do on life. We'll see how long this will last for.

After he went to bed, I had to call Christian and tell him. I needed him to confirm that we weren't in some parallel universe. He told me we weren't, but was glad that everything was ok for now.

I put my hand over my stomach and I can't believe I'm pregnant. I only bought the test the other day, when I really realized that I missed my period. I googled the symptoms I was having and there in black and white it said I might be pregnant. So I got brave and bought a test.

Then when it said positive, i just remember falling to the floor. Scared out of my mind. I'm such a clique… 16 and pregnant.

I never in a million years thought Christian would be happy. I mean did I think he would get mad and kick me out. No, not really. But, soon everyone will know about us. That's terrifying to me. Is it wrong I like our private bubble?

Maybe that nice dad I had around yesterday will be around when I tell him.

HA! Stop dreaming Ana.

So here I am standing outside of this huge mansion type house. Something I thought only existed in pictures. My stomach is in knots; I have no idea if it's the nerves or the pregnancy

Ray rings the doorbell, and Carrick Grey answers.

 _What no servants?_

"Ray, my man. Come inside. Merry Christmas. Ana, it's good to see you again." He smiles genuinely at me.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Grey. Thank you for having us." I greet back.

"Yes, Carrick Thank you."

We enter the house and who I'm guessing is Mrs. Grey greets us.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Ray. How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright." He nods. "This is my daughter Anastasia."

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia." She gives me a hug and I'm taken aback by her friendliness.

"Nice to meet you to ma'am."

"Call me Grace sweetie."

"Grace."

This woman really makes me miss my mother. She has this warmth about her. I wonder if Christian really knows how lucky he is.

"Come I would like you to meet my children. We were just in the middle of opening presents I hope you don't mind." She tells us.

"No, it's quite alright Grace." Ray tells her. "This for you and Carrick." He hands Grace a bottle of wine. Which I found out is vintage and very expensive. Where he found money for it I don't know.

But, I guess you do have to go big or go home. Maybe one day I'll be making enough money where I can get Christian a gift that is more than just me dressed in Mrs. Claus lingerie.

Although, from his reaction last night, I don't think he cares.

We walk into the living room where Christian and who I can only guess our his siblings stand to greet us.

"Ray, Ana, this is my oldest Elliot." Carrick tells us. Elliot comes walking over to me and shakes my hand and then Ray's.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Then we have our daughter Mia. She's been in Paris for the last couple of months and will be going back after the holidays."

"Its nice to meet you Mia." I tell her when she comes over to me.

"Nice to meet you too. It will be so nice to have another girl in the house this year." She tells me and gives me a hug.

 _Friendly._

"Yeah, boys can be so annoying." I smile.

"I know especially those two brutes." Mia points over to Christian and Elliot. I laugh. I look up at Christian and our eyes meet. His eyes darken, but his face says nothing.

 _Don't look at me like that Grey!_

"And I know you know Christian, Ana."

"Yes, it's good to see you again Mr. Grey." He smiles and shakes my hand.

"You too, Miss Steele."

"How do you too know each other?" Mia asks.

"Oh, Ana here was one of my summer interns. She worked with Andrea for a few months."

"Oh, you poor thing." Mia says and I can't help but laugh.

"It wasn't too bad. Andrea protected me half the time." I see Christian smirk.

We all settle in a comfortable conversation. I look over at Ray, he's laughing and smiling.

 _Carrick Grey? Can I keep you?_

Raymond Steele is almost acting human. It's scaring me. Even Christian is looking at him oddly. I'm telling you pod people took over his body.

Dinner is served and it has to be one of the best meals I ever ate. It was so good, it wanted to make a reappearance in the toilet.

There's a knock on the door, as I'm cleaning up.

 _So gross._

I open the door and Christian is standing before me. He pushes me back in and locks the door.

"Are you ok?" He takes his hands and puts them on my face.

"Yeah, I think I ate too much. Or I guess it could be morning sickness." I shrug.

"So my spawn is making you sick?"

"Yeah, maybe." He smiles and kisses my forehead, before taking his hand and rubbing it on my belly.

"I should get back down there before someone comes looking for us." I tell him.

"You're probably right." He tells me but he doesn't let me go. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I escape the bathroom, before it turns into something more. He started kissing me and I could feel him getting hard against me. So I pushed him away and ran out. Leaving him laughing in my wake.

I'm half way down the stairs when I run into Mrs. Grey.

"Ana honey? Are you ok." She asks me putting a hand on my shoulder. "You got quite pale at the table."

"Yeah, I think I ate too much. It was so good. I haven't had anything like that since… mom…" I trail off.

"Oh sweetie." She pulls me into a hug. You know the type only mom's can give you.

"What's wrong?" The honey voice of my boyfriend comes behind me.

"Oh, nothing darling. Just girl stuff. Christian why don't you take Ana out and show her the grounds. Her dad is in the study with your dad. They had a bottle of your dad's finest scotch. So I have a feeling they'll be in there for awhile." She smiles.

 _Well, so much for Ray's sobriety._

"So, with that in mind. I made up the guestrooms for both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Christian, I know your brother is leaving shortly to meet up with someone. But would you like to spend the night too. I was thinking of doing a big brunch in the morning. Your grandparents should be here by then."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying."

"Wonderful. Christian make sure you show her the lights that we had set up out back. It's like a winter wonderland out there. Your grandfather made me do it." Grace smiles and walks off.

Is she trying to get us alone?

"Your grandfather made her set up lights?"

"Oh, yes. My grandpa Theo is nuts about Christmas. But this year they got snowed in while visiting some family in Detroit. It's something they always do every year. They add something new every year. I think this year it's a giant Snoopy. I would be happy to show you." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Maybe we could get Mia to join us." His once wide smile has now turned into a frown.

"How about we don't...Plus, I want to show you the boathouse." He winks.

We walk around the grounds and look at the huge over the top Christmas display. There has to be like a million lights out here, and huge blow ups of Frosty and Santa. It's very pretty, they should charge admission. Make the money back on the electricity bill.

 _Well, I guess they can afford it_.

"Is this something you want to do when we get our own place?" Christian asks out of the blue.

Our place. God that sounds like heaven. Me, Christian and our child.

"Maybe something, but not this over the top."

"Yeah it is pretty crazy. But my grandfather's house is a lot worse. Come let me show you the boathouse."

"Don't you think they will know we are missing for a long time?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom is in for the night. Elliot and Mia left, and our dads are going to be passed out drunk. So no. I think it's safe." He takes my hand and leads me to the boathouse. We go upstairs and there's a couch. Before I know I have been pushed down my back pressed against the cushions and Christian is hovering over me. His lips are now slammed against mine.

It's hot and fernal. I'm instantly wet.

He breaks away just slightly, his lust filled eyes boring into mine. "I've been wanting to do that all day." He tells me before claiming my lips again.

In a flash we are both naked, my legs are wrapped around Christian's torso, as he pounds into me, our lips never leaving each other's.

My moans are being silenced by his mouth, my hands are pulling hard at his hair. I'm afraid I might leave a bald spot. But he's thrusting into me so hard, and so deep, I have to hold on for dear life.

He moves away from my lips, resting his head on my forehead.

"I want to see you when you cum, Angel."

I feel his right hand move up my body and pinch my nipples.

 _Damn. When did those become so sensitive?_

"Cum for me, baby." With one final tweak of my nipple and thrust of his hips, my orgasm over powers me.

I scream out, my head throws back, this is the hardest I think I've ever came. I never want the feeling to end.

"Holy shit Angel. You're squeezing me so hard." He pants.

"FUCK!" He yells out as I feel him spill into me.

He falls ontop of me, and my body is still shaking from my orgasm. He rolls me over so now I'm on top of him.

"That was amazing…" I tell him burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"That it was..." He agrees. "Don't be surprised if I sneak into your room tonight for a repeat session."

"Yes, please."

We get dressed again, and go back into the house. I don't know how long we go for but I notice now it's after midnight.

 _Opps._

I see Ray stumble out of what I think is Carrick's study.

"Where have you been?" He asks me almost accusingly.

"Mr. Grey was just showing me all the lights they had set up." I tell him. He looks up at Christian who is standing a few feet away from me.

"You know better than to waste someone's time. I'm sure the man has better things to do that entertain a child."

Yep, bye bye nice Ray, hello Drunk Ray.

"Mr. Steele, I assure you it was fine. My mom wanted to do it, but I offered." Christian steps in. "I haven't had a chance to see them myself this year." He says politely. But I know inside he's boiling.

"If you say so. I know she can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

 _I guess the Christmas angels leave at midnight! Scourge is back._

"I'm just going to bed." I tell him. "Merry Christmas." I tell them before making my way upstairs. Then I remember I have no idea which room is mine.

I'm standing at the top of the stairs when I hear Carrick's voice, which ends up leading Ray back to the study. I turn around at the footsteps approaching me.

"Let me show you to your room." He tells me putting his hand on the small of my back.

Christian opens the door that leads into a guest room, it's painted a light blue and has a blue floral comforter on the bed.

"You know I just thought of something. I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"I'm sure you can borrow something from Mia tomorrow. For tonight I can go to my old room, I'm sure I have an old pair of sweatpants and a shirt you can wear." He tells me.

"Because that wouldn't look fishy. Me in your clothes."

"It's not like you were left much choice. I'll be right back." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I notice the en-suite and take great pleasure that I was given a toothbrush. I'm brushing my teeth when Christian comes back in with a handful of clothes.

We both change and Christian curls into bed with me. He pulls me to his chest, and places his hand on my stomach.

"What if someone comes in?" I ask, my eyes getting heavy.

"I locked the door." He tells me.

"Ok, and if they go looking for you in your room?"

"They know better than to come in my room. Don't worry. I will set an alarm on my phone and sneak out. But for now I just want to hold you and love you." He tells me. "Merry Christmas, Angel." He whispers in to my hair.

"Merry Christmas Christian." This was the best Christmas I've had since my mom died.

I snuggle more into him and fall asleep, dreaming of Christian and I getting married and a child with copper hair and blue eyes.

 **Jan. 4th 2006**

 **Christian:**

I was able to get Ana an appointment after hours with Dr. Greene. She understood my need for privacy. So now Ana is sitting in a paper gown waiting for the doctor to come back.

The door opens and Dr. Greene walks in with a smile on her face.

"The urine test came back positive for pregnancy. So congratulations." She tells us. I take Ana's hand and squeeze it. "So if you lay back, I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

Dr. Greene pulls the ultrasound machine close and pulls this long probe out. "We have to do an internal probe for us to see the baby at this early stage. So just relax."

She inserts the probe and pushes a couple buttons on the machine. "If you see right here." She points to the screen at the grey blob inside a black circle. "That's your baby. And if you see the little flicker? That's the baby's heartbeat."

I notice the tears well up in Ana's eyes, and I can feel them in my eyes too.

"Angel…" there's no other words to say. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She tells me.

"You're measuring about 7 weeks and the heart rate is 141. Which is really good at this stage. Your due date is August 23rd. I would like to see you back in 4 weeks." She prints us a couple of pictures and we are sent on our way.

I stare at the ultrasound. It's really real, and I'm going to be a dad. I don't think I could be more happier in this moment. The girl I'm madly in love with is having my baby.

As leave the doctor's office and I can't help but spin her around. I quickly remember we are in public, and rush her to the car. Just so I can kiss her.

"You've made me so happy Angel."

"We're going to be a family." She tells me softly.

"That's right, and nothing can tear us apart now."

 **Jan. 20th 2006**

 **RAYS POV**

I'm holding the ultrasound that I found in Ana's room. It seems like my princess has gotten into a bit of trouble. This might explain to where she's been running off too. I can only wonder who the father is or if she even knows.

I bet she's a lot like her mother was in high school and got around. I mean we were together before she was even married to Frank. He found out about us, a couple of weeks before their wedding, he approached me about leaving his girl alone. We got into a huge fight. I don't remember much of it, but I know I ended up arrested. I told him though that night I would end up with his girl. It's too bad she got knocked up before that happened.

I can't think about Carla right now. I still see her everytime I close my eyes. She was my everything, then one day, she's just gone. I stopped functioning and stopped living. Anastasia was old enough to take care of herself.

I almost couldn't stand to look at her because she reminded me so much of my Carla.

Drinking is what works for me. It's really the only thing that makes me feel good. The job I did have at an auto manufacturer sent me on my way, after a fight with a co-worker. They gave me my pension so I would leave quietly. I also receive disability from when I was in the Marines. Finding a job i can do is hard with my back injury. The money I get, is not enough. The house is about to be foreclosed on. I haven't paid in a few months. When Ana told me she wasn't going to work during the school year, I took some loans out with a loan shark. I now owe them big time.

But, now as I stare at the ultrasound, I might be able to find a way out. She's only 16, she doesn't need to be tied down to a baby. I doubt some punk high schooler would be able to help her. And I definitely am not one about crying, shiting babies.

According to the ultrasound, it says she's 7 weeks. So, I'm guessing she would be due in August sometime.

I know people will pay a cool mint to have a baby. People that aren't able to adopt, and I know in the states getting a baby is almost impossible. You have to go to other countries if you really want a newborn.

And where else would I find someone willing to pay for a baby?

The good old World Wide Web.

I first call the doctor listed on the Ultrasound. I should be able to have someone confirm with me that she is indeed pregnant. I am her father after all, and she's still underage.

I get a hold of a nurse and she quickly confirms that Ana is pregnant. Now my next stop, research on black market adoption.

I'll finally be able to get out of this shit hole, move to greener pastures. Away from a place I lived with Carla, so she stops haunting my every thought.

Maybe if I have enough I'll send Ana to college or something. But I have a feeling I won't be able to just walk up to her and ask her to hand over her child. So maybe, the bribe will work. If I also get rid of Anastasia, I might also get rid of all thoughts finally of Carla.

I devise a plan and start getting to work.

 **A/N: Uh-oh…. I can tell you it's going to get a little dark.. But I promise it won't be too bad, but it's going to be a major shift in the story…**

 **These next chapters (well the rest of the story) was really hard for me to write. I did everything in my power to make it as believable as I could. But, with that remember it's fiction and anything is possible.**

 **PS To the guest reviewer who shared her story of being young and in love with someone older and making it work... I wish I could respond to you.. But thank you so much for your kind words! and sharing your story with me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shit… Meet Fan! And I'm going to go hide now…..**

 **All mistakes are mine... I'm only human!...**

 **February 2nd 2006**

 **Christian:**

"How was school today?" I ask her. I didn't get to see her this afternoon, my meeting with JJTech ran over, hours over. I just got out and it's after 9 now. I really hate incompetent people. Especially, when they cost me time with my girl.

I plan on trying to have her come live with me soon. Not only do I worry about telling my family, but also when it comes to telling Ray. He's too much of a hot head, and I worry what he might do when he finds out. Plus, I really want to marry Ana and I would need his permission to do so.

Then, I can only imagine the shit storm when it comes out to the media that I married a 16-year-old, and she's pregnant with my child.

I'll deal with it, when it happens. We plan to tell everyone about the baby next week. Ana will be a little over 12 weeks. According to the doctor that's when the risk of miscarriage goes down. No way I wanted to add any stress before that window of time. It's going to be bad enough after we tell them.

"I had a huge pop quiz in AP Calculus. I think I did ok. The nausea hit me in the middle of it. Our child hates test, just as much as I do." I can hear her smile over the phone.

"Yeah, you're not one for surprises."

"I like to be prepared."

"Is Ray still acting funny?" Ana's been telling me he's been acting strange the last couple of days. Giving her strange looks, and hiding away every time he gets on the phone.

"Yeah… he wasn't drunk today. I don't even know if he's been drinking. I guess it's a good thing, but it's really odd. If this is a new leaf, it'll take some time to get used to. And I have no idea who he's been talking to. He never talked to anyone before, now he's all secretive."

"Well, hopefully he's headed back to not being a drunk. But, don't worry I'll be rescuing you out of that house soon."

"I hope so Mr. Grey. I always hate going to bed without you."

"Me too, baby." I hear her yawn over the line. She's been really tired lately, and from what I read in all the pregnancy books it's quite normal.

"Why don't you get some sleep Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not tired." She says as she yawns again.

"Nice try. You and our baby need the rest. Call me in the morning ok."

"I will. I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too, Angel. Dream of me."

"Always…"

 **ANA:**

"Ana… wake up…" I hear Ray's voice startle me out of a deep sleep…

"What's wrong?" I squint my eyes at him.

"You need to get up. We need to get out of here…" He coughs and I can see the smoke.

Fuck! The house is on fire.

I jolt out of bed and getting low to the ground follow Ray out of the house.

We make it outside and quickly Ray's hand is over my mouth and I'm tossed into the car. He quickly gets in the driver seat and peels out.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I see the fire engines go past us.

"We're getting out of dodge."

"What about our stuff, the house?" I ask, looking out the back window and the smoke billowing in the air and behind the trees.

 _My house…_

"I packed us some stuff." He tells me as he speeds onwards.

"Did you?"

"Of course." He says almost proud of himself.

 _The bastard set our house on fire but why?_

"Why?" I ask as the tears fall down my face.

"I needed a reason for us to leave. That baby of yours, I'm selling it."

I think my heart just stopped.

"My baby? How did you know?"

"I found your sonogram and called the doctor to confirm it. There's a huge market out there for people that want to adopt. They get denied and well, they're more than willing to pay anything. I found a family that will pay me 2 million for your little mistake."

"It's not a mistake. I want to keep my baby."

"And who is going to help you raise it? I bet you can't even tell me who the father is."

 _That's because I don't want to. You bastard._

"I'm not going to do it!"

"We'll see about that…."

 **Christian:**

I'm awaken by a loud knock on my door.

"What the hell?" I pull back the covers and stumble out of the bed. I fling open the door and Taylor is standing on the other side with a frantic look on his face.

"It's Anastasia, sir. I was just informed by Sawyer when he went to go pick up Ana, her house had been burned down, sometime during the night. He tired her phone, it went to voicemail and there's no trace on it. We even tried Ray's phone, and nothing as well."

"FUCK!" I scream. "Call Barney and Welch. I need them to start looking into this. Something is fishy here."

I quickly slip on some clothes and tell Taylor I want to go to the police station. I need to find out what happened to Ana.

I enter the station and find out who the head detective is. I'm ushered into a room and Detective Davis joins me.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Grey." He asks me as he sits down in front of his desk.

"There was a fire this morning on 5th avenue. The people that live there, I can't seem to locate. Raymond and Anastasia Steele."

"And who are these people to you?"

"They're family friends." I tell him for now.

"I see. Let me look up and see if I can find anything."

He goes to his computer and starts typing away.

"Yes, it seems like Mr. Steele was made aware of the fire and the house was completely destroyed. He told an investigator that he was surprising his daughter with a trip to Florida. They were catching a red eye. That he would handle it through the insurance as soon as they got settled in. They said they arrived at about 6 this morning. The officer talk to him about an hour ago."

"That doesn't sound a little fishy to you?" I ask.

"He gave flight details and everything."

"It's bullshit. Ray would never take her on a trip."

"Why would you say that?" He asks, curiously.

"Anastasia and Ray do not have a very good relationship. I know for a fact he's a drunk and verbally abusive."

"Then how come this has never been reported." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Because, we all know it's something hard to prove and she didn't want to get thrown into a system."

"Well, I will find the contact information and get in touch with them. And check up on Anastasia."

"What makes you think she would say otherwise?"

"Mr. Grey, I will personally look into it. For now, everything seems on the up and up. I see here that there were tickets purchased for Daytona Florida a non-stop flight leaving at 12:02am." He shows me on his computer screen.

"Is there anything else I should know. You seem awfully worried…"

"Anastasia is pregnant." I spit out. "I don't trust Ray. Is there anything I can do? Can I file a missing person's? Anything?"

"We can't file a missing person's if she's with a legal guardian."

"But, her baby?"

"We can't do anything till the baby is born. And even then she would have to claim who the father was. I have a feeling that person is you." He says with no judgement.

"Yes, and if we can keep that in this room that would be great."

Detective Davis sighs. "Was her father made aware of this?"

"No. We were going to tell everyone in a week, when the chance of miscarriage went down. Have you checked with her school? I mean he couldn't just take her without telling the school she would leaving."

"Mr. Grey, I need you to try and take some deep breaths. You're starting to hyperventilate."

I am?

I close my eyes and try to relax, but I'm too worried about my girlfriend and our unborn child.

"Listen. I will call the school now. Then once I gather more information I promise I will get back to you. But, it would be really hard to prove any kind of abduction. Especially since she never reported any type of problems in this house."

 _Now I'm kicking myself for never doing anything sooner._

 _You're an idiot Grey. And now you're paying for it._

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"If something comes back suspicious with the fire we then can start an investigation. But, from what has been noted so far it looks to be electrically, some faulty wiring."

"I know the house was about to be foreclosed on." I tell him.

He writes down something. "I will look into that too." He sighs. "I understand your concern and I promise to look into it. But my hands are tied till we can figure if there is any kind of suspicious activity."

I leave the police station not feeling any better. I turn to Taylor "I want Barney and Welch to meet me in my office in 30 minutes. If the police can't do anything. I'll do it myself."

 **Ana:**

We arrived in Daytona about an hour ago. I heard Ray on the phone talking to someone about the fire. From what I could understand it was a total lost. He told them of this special trip he planned for me, and didn't know when we would return. Especially, if there was nowhere to return to. Ray said something on the lines of having family here.

Special trip my ass.

I want to scream out for someone to help me, but I know nobody would do anything. And more than likely it would end up worse in the end run.

I have a baby to protect and I can't risk angering him. I have no idea what his tipping point would be.

 _Even if the baby is his gold mine._

We hail a cab and Ray meets with a guy outside the airport selling his 99' Ford Taurus. He pays the man cash for it. Where ever he got this money I don't know. I don't ask.

We've been on the road for about an hour now, when Ray's phone rings.

"Hello?...Yes this is him…."

I lean my head against the glass and tune out the conversation. I'm praying that Christian will find me. Anybody. I put my hand on my stomach and keep praying.

"Yes… she's fine… looking forward to some sun." He laughs. "We will be staying with family. I might end up transferring her since there's nothing left of the house….. Thank you… Sure you can talk to Anastasia. Hold on a second let me get her." He hits the mute button on the phone.

"Tell them you are ok understand?"

"Why should I?" I sass him.

And I'm going to wish I didn't now. He pulls up his shirt and pulls out a revolver. He takes it out and points it to my stomach. This is a whole other side of Ray, something I didn't even thought existed.

I nod and he hands me the phone taking it off mute.

"Hello?" I try to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Anastasia this is Detective Davis. I had a concerned individual come in today and was worried about you…"

Christian… yes!

"So I'm checking up to see if you are ok?"

I'm about to say what was really going on when I feel the cold metal of the gun pressed against my stomach. I quickly change my mind.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"Daytona Florida"

"Alright. And you sure you are alright? You feel safe?"

"Yes sir."

NO! I'm not please know I couldn't tell you any other way. Please.

"Alright, if you ever need us, you know how to contact us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, thank you Anastasia."

I hand the phone back over to Ray. I have a feeling I'm screwed.

 _Christian please find me._

Ray removes the gun from my side and finishes his talk with the officers and I let the silent tears fall down my face.

After he hangs up with the Detective he throws the phone out the window. A Tractor Trailer gladly drives over it, putting into a million pieces. My last hope for someone to track us.

 **Christian:**

"I want you to find a trace on Ray's phone, somehow. I know he's been in contact with the police. I want you to also check out the plane tickets he bought and maybe footage. See if they ever did on a flight. Find me anything! We need to find her"

I plop down to my chair, resting my elbows on my desk and bury my face in my hands.

"We'll find her boss." Barney tries to reassure me.

"I hope so. If anything happens to her or the baby…" My words drift off as my phone rings.

"Grey?" I answer.

"Mr. Grey this is Detective Davis." I put my phone on speaker so everyone can here.

"Yes, did you find anything?"

"I talked to Raymond Steele and Anastasia they both seemed fine, Mr. Grey. They are in Daytona and it seems they will be going to stay with family after their vacation. He told the school last week that she would be gone for a week, however now that she is pregnant he's talking about home schooling her till the baby is born."

 _Fuck, he knows. But, how?_

"The house? Doesn't he need to come back and deal with it?"

"He should be able to handle everything with the insurance company. He had his lawyer, who I believe he said was your father Carrick Grey, dealing with the foreclosure. So he really wouldn't have to come back. The house was found to be faulty wiring in an outlet. So there's no proof of arson. I'm sorry Mr. Grey."

"But the baby…" My heart is breaking and feeling like someone keeps stabbing it.

"Our hands are tied till the baby is born, Mr. Grey."

"And if something happens?"

"Mr. Steele is aware of the pregnancy and says he has everything prepared for her. He also mentioned he didn't trust her boyfriend. So we have to take into consideration that he's doing it for her safety as well." He snaps at me.

"You really believe that?" I snap back.

"Mr. Grey." He sighs. "You're a rich powerful man. I believe you do have concern, but at this moment it's out of my hands."

"Thank you." I mutter before hanging up my phone and throwing it across the room. I'm surprise it didn't break.

"Find Her" I yell.

 **Ana:**

I have fallen asleep at some point during the drive. I know we're somewhere in Alabama parked outside a motel 6.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm broke Anastasia. The house was about to be foreclosed on. So none of the insurance money will go to me. I need a way to get away from the memories of Carla. Your baby is my ticket to a new life." He tells me.

"But, I don't want to give up my baby." I tell him firmly. "There's other ways."

I know Christian would give you anything to make you go away, if he doesn't kill you first.

"I've tried other ways. I even went to loan shark when you decided you didn't want an after school job. Listen you're young you can have a baby later on in life. Plus, I'll give you some of the money. You can go to college. Away from me."

 _I want away from you now_!

"If you're broke, how are you paying for this all now?" I ask after we get into the room.

"I got a quarter of my payment already from the family that's buying your baby."

"Do you really hate me that much to do all this? I'm sure Carrick Grey would of helped you or something."

"I'm not one to ask for money from friends." He huffs.

"So you do it the illegal way?"

"Shut up, Anastasia." He growls.

"I want to go home Ray!" I scream.

And for the first time ever. Ray hits me. Right across the face.

"You're not going back there. You're my daughter and you will do as I say."

"I might be your daughter but you're not very much of a father." I tell him sitting on the bed.

"I didn't have a choice to keep you or not. But listen in 8 months you won't have to see me again and I won't have to see you."

 **2 weeks later.**

 **Christian:**

There hasn't been any sign of Anastasia. I'm going crazy, I can't eat and I can't work. Thankfully Ros, has taken over the big load for me.

We thought we had something on Ray's cell phone. But it ended up being a dead end. The trace was no longer found about a 100 miles outside of Daytona. I told the detective about it. But, he did nothing.

I thought about telling my mom and dad, but I found out Ray was in contact with Carrick. He mentioned how Ana was knocked up and Ray was pissed at whoever it was. But, knew the boy had to be older, because she was always sneaking off.

My dad told me all about it, he was mad that someone older could knock up a 16-year-old. My mom heard also. Carrick kept going on and on how proud he was of Ray to be taking care of her and away from some psycho boyfriend.

I could of just screamed it out. But, all I could see was the disappointment on their faces if I did. I have no proof of what Ray is really doing or has done. My dad thinks he's some kind of saint.

I will do this on my own, and I will find her.

I pray every night that I will. That she and our child will be ok.

The trail at the airport went cold. We saw them leave, but there was nothing after that. They hailed a cab and any trace is gone after that.

It's about 2 in the morning now and I can't sleep once again. Taylor is talking about drugging me. He tells me I can't be any help to her if I don't sleep.

I hope Ana is sleeping, I hope she's eating.

I stare at the pictures of Ana that I had framed and put on my nightstand. I grab one and carry it out to my piano.

It feels like it was just yesterday that Ana and I were sitting at this very piano, playing Canon in D as a duet. It was New Year's Eve. I told my family I came down with the flu and stayed in that night.

I remember when we finished I couldn't wait to have her any longer and took her on top on this very piano.

Everywhere I look around this apartment, her memory lies around. I can still smell her scent on my pillow. She's my lifeline, I need her like I need water. I will use every dime I have if I need to.

 _I will find you Angel. Don't give up, because I'm not giving up till I find you._

 **If you ask nicely I'll update tomorrow:)**

 **Promises this will not go on forever either...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Since you all asked so nicely:) I could never leave any of you hanging for long, because you are all awesome. Thank you all so much for reading this story.**

 **3 Months Later:**

 **May 17th 2006- 8:00pm**

 **Ana:**

I think I've been stuck down in this stupid basement for three months. At least that's what I counted. I have no idea what the day is. But, I'm so ready to get out of here.

Ray comes down the stairs with my dinner. Looks like Pizza again. No matter how much I beg for him to let me cook me and him something it falls on deaf ears. I know on the days he orders pizza are the days he's super drunk. By the way to wobbling over to me, I'm guessing 3 sheets to the wind.

He slams my food down on my little tray.

"Here!" is all he says to me, very slurred.

"Thanks" I say with disdain. I'm never eating pizza again after this.

"Be lucky I even feed you. Now EAT!" He yells.

He stumbles up the stairs, falling flat on his face. It's taking everything in me not to laugh at him. He looks back at me and I quickly turn away.

He gets out the door and I didn't hear it lock.

 _Oh, god please tell me he forgot to lock it._

I wait maybe an hour before I go check the door. He was pretty drunk, so I'm hoping he's passed out already.

I grab my shoes and a couple of other things and put them in my bag. I don't want to take much to hold me down. Just enough clothes to get me by. Plus, I don't have much that fits anymore.

I walk up the stairs and I'm in luck, the door is open. I open it slowly and hear the TV on. Sounds like some ESPN crap. I tip toe and try to remember where the front door was. I spot it and also Ray sleeping on the couch as I enter the kitchen.

 _Someone up there does love me._

I then spot Ray's wallet next to a bunch of empty pizza boxes. I open it and pull out his old debit card. I'm pretty sure the pin is still my mom's birthday. I also take the 40 dollars he has in loose bills. I look over at Ray again and notice he hasn't budged. I ever so quietly open the front door. I think the TV is loud enough so you can't really hear anything else.

I close the door and make a run for it. I don't pay attention to where I am. I don't care at the moment.

I just run.

I don't know how long I've been running for, I've passed endless of houses and street corners. I finally find this little mom and pop store. I rush in, and spot the ATM. I pull out 300 dollars once I find out the bastard actually has money in the account and thankful he never changed the pin.

 _My guardian angel is finally working today._

I walk up to the counter and approach an older lady with salt and pepper. She also has a kind smile. A friendly face, is just what I need to see today.

"Hi, I'm new to the area. I was wondering if there was a bus or a train station, anywhere near by?"

"Yeah, there's a greyhound station about 20 miles away." She tells me. "Are you ok dear?"

"I will be. I just need to get home. Is there any way I could use your phone and call a cab?"

"Of course sweetie." She pulls a phone from under the counter and hands it to me.

"Thank you…" I stop. "You wouldn't happen to have a number, would you?"

She pulls out a phone book and looks me up a number before handing to me. I thank her and order a cab. When I ask the lady for the address she takes the phone and gives it to the guy on the phone.

I think about trying to call Christian, but I don't know how she would feel about a long distance phone call on her bill. I'll call him as soon as I get out of this town and as far away I can. I keep waiting for Ray to pop up any second. Even though, I'm pretty sure he's passed out for the night.

"Thank you so much." I tell her.

"Why don't you get yourself a drink, on me. You look exhausted. And that can't be good for the baby."

"Thanks. It's just been a long day." I tell her.

 _It's been a long 3 months._

I get a bottle of water, which I pay her for.

"What are you having?" She asks me.

"I don't know yet." I sigh. I'm not ready to tell a total stranger what happened to me. "We want it as a surprise." I smile at her. Trying to act believable.

A honk comes from outside the store, "I believe that's your cab sweetie. Good luck to you." She tells me squeezing my hand. Maybe she can tell not everything is well.

I haven't looked in a mirror today, I'm sure it's written all over my face.

"Thank you for all your help." I tell her before getting to the cab. I need to get out of here. And fast.

 **May 19th 2006**

 **Christian-**

I'm sitting at my desk at GEH, in the same fog I've been in since Ana disappeared. I'm really worried about her, even more so since Ray is also in the wind.

I'm staring at a picture of her, and the sonogram of our baby. I miss her so much and I can only hope that our baby is ok. Barney and Welch walk into my office with their laptops in hand. They are followed by Taylor, Sawyer and Ros, they are the only ones that know of my relationship with Ana. They have been helping me search for her ever since she's gone missing.

"Anything?" I know I sound eager, but Ana is about 6 months pregnant now.

"We might of found a connection to Ray Steele in Oklahoma. It might be a long shot, but there was movement on his debit card, which has not been used in over 3 months. I'm trying my best to log in the security cameras where it was used, but I'm having a hard time."

"Well, it's something." I say, rubbing my hands through my hand.

My cell phone buzzes on my desk and I see a number from Texas. I pick it up.

"Grey." I snap.

"Christian-?" I stand up, I can't believe my ears.

"Ana? Where are you?"

"I think I'm somewhere in Texas." She tells me and I can hear a lot of commotion around.

"Where in Texas?" I ask.

"I don't know. I hopped on the first bus I could. Christian, I need you." Her voice cracks.

"I need a trace on this number now!" I tell Barney and Welch. I give them the number and they start getting to work.

"I'm going to get you Ana. How are you? How's the baby?" I ask in a rush.

"I'm scared." She whispers. "I don't want him to find me Christian. He wants to sell our baby." She blurts out.

"He what?" I shout.

"That's why he took me. He found the sonogram. If he sells the baby on the black-market he can make millions. So he took me somewhere in Oklahoma. And I kind of been in a basement ever since. He finally got drunk enough and I stole his debit card and got on the first bus."

"Ana…."

"Christian I'm so scared. Please. I would of never left you I swear."

"I know, baby. I didn't think that."

"Found it sir." Barney tells me. "She's at a bus station in Amarillo."

"Tell Taylor he needs to get the jet ready. See if we can land in the closet airport in Amarillo. Is there somewhere I can wire money. I want her out of that location as soon as possible, get her some food and clothes."

"On it sir." Welch tell me. He pulls out his phone and gets to work.

"Is the baby ok Ana? Has he at least been letting you eat, doctor's anything?"

"Yeah. He has someone come in to check me. He's just as shady as Ray is. And I've been eating. I'm as a big as a whale now." She laughs slightly.

"I hardly doubt that. I bet you look beautiful as ever."

And I can tell I made her blush even over the phone.

"I'm having some money wired to you. I want you to find a hotel and give them a false name. Get some food and clothes if you can."

"You're really coming to get me Christian?"

"Of course I am baby. It's going to take me a little while to get down there."

"The money has been transferred sir, There's a western union at the bus station." Welch tells me.

"Baby, there's a western union there. I want you to go and get the money I sent you. Then find somewhere to stay till I get there. But, call me as soon as you get there and let me know you're safe. Ok?"

"I'm scared Christian…"

"I know baby, but I'm coming. And I promise to protect you from now on. Ok?"

"I love you." She tells me. Oh, it feels so good to hear those words. 3 months without hearing them, without hearing her voice.

"I love you, too. Now go. I will talk to you soon."

 **5 hours later….**

We finally land at Buffalo Airport. I don't think I sat down the whole flight. I'm getting my girl back. As soon as the door open I run off the jet. I have Barney, Welch and Taylor with me. As soon as we gather Ana, I'm taking her to my penthouse in New York. From there we already started a plan to hide her out. Welch has been working on creating a new Identity for Ana. With my money and power it's easy to do.

We rush to the Best Western, Ana is staying at. I knock on the door.

"Ana. It's me." I tell her through the door.

I hear the sound of the chain being undone. The door opens and there stands my angel. She looks even more beautiful swollen with my child.

"Christian." She says my name like she can hardly believe I'm here. But, soon enough she launches herself into my arms. She wraps her legs around me and pushes her body as close as she can with her bump in the way.

"I missed you so much." I kiss her, hard and raw, as I push ourselves back into the room.

I pull myself back slightly. I look to the side and see the guys standing at the door. Being polite I guess, so we can have our reunion.

"As much, as I want to bury myself in you. We have guest." I nod my head over to the door. Ana blushes and untangles her legs from my body.

I wave my three amigos in and they file into the room.

She waves to the guys, her arm never leaving my body. I sit down on the bed and place her on my lap. We have the whole plane ride to New York to come reacquainted.

"Miss. Steele." Welch starts.

"Ana." She corrects him. "I no longer want to have any kind of connection to that _man._ " She spits out.

"Very, well. Ana." Welch smiles. "We have been working on making you a whole new identity. When we get clearance, we will be traveling to New York. From there, we will start finding you a different location that would be secure."

"So, I can't go back to Seattle." She says softly

"I'm afraid not baby." I rub my hands through her hair.

"What about you? Does that mean I won't get to be with you?" The tears start forming in her eyes.

"I have an office in New York, I can work out from time to time. But, I don't think we will be able to be together all the time. I'm sorry." And just saying those words, break my heart. "It would be to much of a risk if I just suddenly just moved to New York. But I promise to be around as much as I can."

She nods. "I guess I understand."

"Until we find Ray and get him out of the picture the better. We have to think about the baby." I tell her as I rub her stomach.

God, she looks so beautiful. I missed out on so much these last 3 months.

I can't believe the asshole wanted to try and sell our baby. I will make sure he's caught and put away for good. I don't care if I have to frame him. The bastard is going down.

"It's just been confirmed we can fly out of Buffalo in an hour." Taylor tells us.

Barney steps up. "We have made you a new identity Ana." He hands her a bunch of papers and a new ID. "Your name will be Colleen Worthington."

"Colleen?" She looks through all the papers and shakes her head. "Ok, I guess."

"I'm considering some property in New Jersey. Somewhere in the suburbs, but where I can still commute to New York as well. Or the time being we will stay at my New York penthouse."

"What about Ray? What if he puts out a missing person report on me or something. He told me if I ever left before the baby was born he would kill me."

"What?"

I sit back a listen to Ana tell me a little bit about her time with Ray.

 **Ana: Flashback 1 and half months ago**

 _This basement he has me is dingy and dark. I hate it here. No TV and only a couple of books to read. I think he's trying to drive me to the crazy farm, by being bored out of my mind._

 _I get my 3 square meals a day and my ration of water everyday. If I want anything extra I just have to ask for it and I usually get it._

 _The quack of a doctor came to visit yesterday. He brought a doppler and checked the baby's heartbeat. That made me feel a little better, but not much. I'm over 20 weeks I think now. I have no idea what day it is anymore. I haven't had an ultrasound, but I guess that's ok. They didn't use to do it back in the day, right?_

 _Although I should be able to find out if it's a girl or a boy. Christian is supposed be with me as we find out the sex of our baby. We're supposed to be getting the baby room ready, be celebrating. I miss him so much, and I have no idea when I will see him again._

 _I know I should just tell Ray that Christian is the father. But what would that do, but make him blackmail Christian. He would probably try to take every last red cent he has. I have no doubt that Christian would pay, but then what?_

 _And Ray might think it's a trap. He would know that he would end up going to jail for that for sure. I feel like whatever choice I make it will be wrong. I'm hoping I can still talk Ray out of selling my baby. The man did once have a heart…. Once._

 _There's a knock on the basement door and it's Ray making himself known. The door unlocks and Ray walks down with a tray of food, which I'm guessing is my lunch._

 _He sits the tray on the table. I look over at the food and it's a cheeseburger._

 _I'm so sick of cheeseburgers. The man can't cook, so I either get tv dinners or fast food._

" _Ray, please just let me go home. I promise you I can get you whatever you need if you just let me go." I beg him again, just like I do everyday._

" _Ha! And what you going to whore yourself on the street for money. Plus, I told you I've already been paid."_

 _I look up and notice the basement door is open. He's drunk right now, maybe he won't be so fast. I get up and start charging for the door. But, I'm caught around my waist._

 _It was worth the try._

" _Sit down!" He yells as he tosses me on the bed._

" _What have I fucking told you little girl. I told you if you ever try to escape I will hurt you. And If you do I will come and find you. And kill you and that child of yours. You hear me. If you cost me this I will shoot you between the eyes and never look back."_

" _Yes, sir. Can I at least get more to read or even a radio?" I ask._

" _After that little stunt why should I?"_

" _Because I'm going stir crazy. Please?" I beg again._

" _I'll think about it." And with that he turns away leaving the room and locking the door._

 **Christian:**

We arrive to the jet and Ana has passed out. I can tell when I first saw her she hasn't been sleeping well. She admits she frightful that Ray might find her and kill her. She also said that he would threaten her everyday. Wave a gun in her face and one day he got really drunk and smacked her around a little.

"Ana… we're here." I whisper to her, pushing her fallen hair out of her face.

She stirs and moves her head moves off my chest.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She shakes her head and then I help her out of the car.

We get settled into the jet and buckle up for take off. Ana's head rest on my shoulder.

"You know I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you right?" I tell her.

"I know."

"Do you know where you ran away from?" I ask her. The quicker we find Ray the better. I just haven't decided how we are going to deal with him.

"No, I ran out and ran till I found a little store and asked to use their phone to call a cab. I remember a street name, Yellow something. I didn't even think to pay attention to where I was. It was a little mom and pop shop. I'm sorry I should've paid more attention."

"It's ok Angel. It was more important for you to get out of there. I'm so happy that you are here." I kiss the top of my head. "Once we reach altitude, we can go lay down."

"I'm not tired…" she tells me. She runs her finger up and down my chest. "But, I know the thing that will put me straight to sleep." Her hand brushes over my crotch and I'm thankful the rest of the group is behind us.

My dick is in instant agreement. He's missed her just as much as I missed her.

"You sure?" I ask. She removes her hand from my dick and puts both her hands around my neck and kisses me. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

The Capitan lets us know it's safe to walk about the plane.

I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, and lock the door. I take her in my arms and pull her as close as I can to me.

"You're positive this is what you want Angel?" I ask, my lips still close to hers.

"Yesss…" She hisses. Pushing back from me she takes off her shirt and removes her bra.

Holy crap those puppies have gotten huge. I can't help but stare at them.

"My eyes are up here Grey." She giggles.

Oh how I missed that sound. I look at her again and lay her down on the bed. I remove my shirt and just press her to my chest relishing in her bare flesh against mine.

I latch my lips to hers, I just want to taste her right now. Our tongues do the tango together. I'm going to make love to this girl till the plane lands.

After a powerful make out session, I work my lips down her neck and get a closer look at the melons she's trying to sell as breast.

I read that they grow in size when a woman becomes pregnant, but these are unexpected. They must be giving her back problems. I take one in my mouth and suck gently on her nipple.

"Oh, god Christian." She pants, grabbing a handful of my hair. "That feels… amazing…" She tells me as her hips trust to meet mine.

I take the other nipple in my mouth and give it the same treatment. I then make my way down to her belly and give it small kisses. That's when I feel something move in her stomach.

"Was that?" I ask, pulling away.

"It's just the baby kicking… please don't stop." She begs me. "I need you, please."

I'm given another kick as I kiss her belly again. It's fucking unreal. My baby is really growing inside of her.

"We'll, talk later buddy. Right now, I need to take care of your mommy. Or she might hurt me. And well, I missed her to." I whisper to her belly. I can hear Ana giggle as I move my head to her core.

I take my time tasting her, It's not long before she's spilling her juices in my mouth. I think she taste even better now.

I move my back up to her mouth and kiss her again. I slowly slip myself into her. I pump into her, nice and slow. Enjoying every sensation of her wrapped around my dick, my lips never leaving hers.

She's moaning below me as I slowly torture her. She tries pushing herself to me, so I pick up my rhythm.

"Slow, baby. I want to enjoy you. Take my time with you. We have a 5-hour flight, to do whatever else you want." I whisper to her.

Her walls clench around me as she cums.

"God, Angel. I missed you." I tell her as I trust a little faster inside of her, to reach my release.

"I missed you too Christian." She tells me as I roll her up top of me.

"Now I want to watch these babies bounce." I tell her grabbing both of her breast in my hands.

She laughs as she starts bouncing her body on top of me.

We arrive in New York and are taken to my penthouse, which is in downtown Manhattan.

"Wow. This place is so much nicer than Escala." Ana tells me.

"What makes you say that?"

"It has color and substance." She giggles.

"Is that so?" She nods at me. "I guess you're right. I told you, you could have painted Escala and do whatever."

She shrugs. "I know… anyways, give me the grand tour."

I show her around the house, but it's getting really late. We didn't do any sleeping on the plane. The rest of the guys have deserted for the night to the guestrooms.

"Let's get to bed. I want to take you out tomorrow and get you whatever you will need." I swoop her up in my arms and carry her to my-no our- bedroom.

I lay Ana on our bed and take off her shoes. I dig through my bag and pull out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I take off her jeans a replace them with my pants.

"I can dress myself you know." She smirks.

"I know, but I much rather do it."

I have her sit up and I pull of her shirt. I sit back and admire her before removing her bra. I bend down and kiss her belly and I'm given a swift kick.

I can't help but laugh. It's freakin amazing. I put my hand on her belly and move up to kiss her. I slip the shirt on her. I then take off my clothes, just leaving myself in my boxers before pulling her to me.

"I love you angel." I tell her as my stomach caress her belly.

"I love you too." She pauses and sighs. "I'm still scared Christian… what if he finds us. What if those people find us?"

"What people?"

"The people that wanted our baby. They were so shady people. I only met them once about two weeks ago. Gave me even more reason to hightail it out of there. No way I was going to have those people even breath the same air as our child." She tells me almost shuttering.

"Do you remember anything about them?"

"They went by Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. I mean the lady was pretty nice to me, but you could just tell there was something not right with her. The guy didn't say much. They gave me a look over, then pretty much left. I know they already paid Ray a hefty sum of money. So, they're not going to be too happy when they find out, there won't be a baby soon." She tells me as her voice gets heavy with sleep.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, both of you."

. **A/N:** **Now I had a hard time with trying to figure out all the reasons to why they don't tell the cops or Grace and Carrick (Well, they already proved how helpful the cops were...more to come with Carrick) My main reason is because Ana and the baby's lives were threatened. To me and a lot of others I talked to that was a good enough reason for them to go into hiding. I just know some are going to will be one more flashback with Ana with Ray, but after that we will be moving ahead… enjoy. Aren't I nice and Ana was able to find Christian**

 **Also, for HIPPA as some have pointed out and thanks to Twinder for the information:** **Unless she has applied for minor consent services. Ray still has a right to her info. And just remember this is fiction, a story, all done for fun  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**May 30th 2006:**

 **Ana:**

I'm standing outside this cute Victorian home in the town of Ridgewood New Jersey. It's a beautiful house, I always loved Victorian homes. It's in a quiet neighborhood. The houses are far enough to give privacy and there's a huge backyard.

I already see our child running around, giggling, and rough housing with Christian.

Christian didn't waste anytime finding this property. He also found me a doctor in town, who we will go see in a couple of days for a full checkup. And maybe also get to find out what we're having. I'm about 28 weeks now. I feel as big as this house I'm standing front of. However, Christian makes me feel beautiful. I'm going to hate when he has to go back to Seattle.

This house is about an hour commute to New York. Although, Christian said he planned to do 85% of his work from the house. It's not like he doesn't have the penthouse. So, if he feels like he will be late there, he'll take me with him and we will stay there for the night.

More than likely that won't happen a lot after the baby is born.

We walk into the house and he shows me around to all the rooms. I already picked out the baby's room. It's across from the master bedroom. I already have it all pictured out in my head what it's going to look like. Just a matter if it's going to be blue or pink.

"This place is perfect Christian."

"I had a feeling you would like it." He kisses my cheek. "I also have one other surprise."

"Yeah?" I ask curiously.

"She should be here by now." He guides me to where the kitchen is and standing at the breakfast bar is a blonde-haired lady, with very kind eyes.

"This is Gail Jones. She will be staying here with you, well us. She's going to cook and clean and also maybe someone you can talk to."

I kind of like the idea that I won't be all alone in this big house.

"It's nice to meet you… I'm…" Shit, what do I call myself to her.

"She knows the story Ana. Or most of it." Christian tells me. "She signed an NDA. Plus, Taylor is the one that recommended her. She came from Seattle to be here."

"Then I'm Ana it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ana. I've heard a lot about you from Taylor." She tells me.

"All good things I hope?" I smile.

"Oh, yes. He said something about turning this cold-hearted monster into a lovesick fool." She grins wildly. I look over at Taylor who is trying to cover his laugh.

I look over at Christian and he's smiling. He looks over at me. "What? She's got a point." He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"I also heard you were going to get your GED. I used to tutor high school kids before I decided on housekeeping. So, I can also help with that."

I planned on working to get my GED by the end of the summer. Barney thinks it should be ok for me to earn it without it raising any flags when I use my real name. Plus, he told me not to worry and I quote this IT genius has you covered end quote.

I'm so glad that we are able to have all this support around us. I know we couldn't do this alone.

"Thank you. At least it will keep me busy till I pop." I tell her, rubbing my belly.

"The furniture should be here shortly." Christian tells me.

I'm so excited. We went on-line a couple days ago and picked out everything together. Well, I picked out most of it, Christian's taste are very bland to say the least.

Once we find out what we're having, we will get everything for the baby's room, which I look forward to the most.

"After they deliver everything. I plan on christening our bedroom." He tells me whispering in my ear. "Many times."

"Mmm... yes please." I turn to him and kiss him.

I remember reading in the pregnancy book Ray got me that a woman's libido picks up in the 2nd trimester. I didn't believe it at first. Maybe because I was in a cave of darkness and alone. But, now with Christian around all I want to do is ride his dick all day.

What the hell am I going to do when he leaves? I guess there's always phone sex.

I shake away at the thought of reading that book though. I tried everything the book said could be wrong for Ray to have to bring me to the hospital.

 _ **Flashback- Two weeks into kidnapping**_

 _I'm flipping through the pages of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' I'm amazed by all the changes that are going to happen._

 _My sex drive is supposed to increase. And Christian isn't even in sight. God, I miss that man. And I think I'm going to start missing even more real soon according to this book._

 _I look up things that can go wrong in pregnancy, anything that I can use to maybe have Ray take me to the hospital. I come up with an idea and Ray comes down bringing me my lunch._

 _I hold on to my stomach and start rocking back and forth._

" _What's wrong with you?" He asks._

" _Something's wrong… I think with the baby… I'm bleeding…" I tell him, making my voice sound strained in pain. "I think I need a doctor." I tell him._

" _Uh-huh."_

" _I'm serious. Please Ray." I beg._

 _Yes, please._

 _He doesn't say anything and leaves the room._

 _Bastard. I could be dying for all he knows and doesn't he need the baby?_

 _I lay back on the bed and scream. I just want to go home! I roll over and cry into my pillow. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

 _A couple hours later I'm awaken by some shaking my shoulder roughly._

" _Get up Anastasia." Ray's voice tells me._

 _I don't want to get up. What's the point?_

" _I brought a doctor to come look you over. Now sit up." I sit up and look at the guy in front of me. He reminds me of Scrooge McDuck from the Ducktales. He's got these round bifocals and his hair is white on the sides surrounding his bald spot. Oh maybe it's the huge duck lips he has. All he's missing now is his top hat._

" _Hello, I'm Dr. McDorman."_

 _HA! Fitting!_

" _I'm going to look you over. Your father said you had some bleeding and cramping?"_

 _I nod. Then I feel a wash of dread fall over me. No way in hell is this man looking down there._

 _He pulls out this machine from his bag. "I'm going to see if I can find a heartbeat. If not I'm going to have to take a look. Ok, Anastasia?"_

 _I can only nod._

 _Just let me go to the hospital…_

 _He puts some gel on my stomach and moves the Doppler around on my belly. The room fills with my baby's heartbeat. It's the most wonderful sound in the world and I'm glad to know that my baby really is ok._

" _Your baby has a very strong heartbeat. If you were at risk for a miscarriage it would have been very low. Sometimes woman have bleeding during pregnancy. The cramping might be your uterus stretching. You are quite small so you might feel it more. But, I don't think there's anything to worry about. I'll draw some blood. Check your levels. However, I have a feeling you are fine."_

 _He takes my blood pressure and then draws some blood. And he's not nice about it either. He says his good-byes and leaves._

 _Ray gives me an evil look. "Don't try to pull that stunt again, Anastasia. Next time you want something you better really be dying." And with that he leaves the room._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Angel, you ok?" Christian's voice pulls me out of my deep thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He rubs his thumb on my cheek.

"I know. I'll tell you later. Now I just want to set up our home."

"Our home. It has such a nice ring to it." He smiles down at me.

"That it does."

He wraps his arms around my waist. "As soon as this is over. I'm going to make you my wife."

I blush deeply. "I can't wait!" I whisper, the words getting choked in my throat.

"Mrs. Grey." He smirks.

Oh, now my panties are soaked and I'm not waiting for everything else to be delivered. I'm having him NOW!.

I place my hands on his shoulders and wrap my legs around him.

"I want you… now… anywhere. I don't care who sees." I tell him before I crash my lips to his.

He takes me to one of the rooms that just have a mattress on the floor. Locking the door, my future husband takes me to new and exciting heights.

 **June 2nd 2006**

 **Christian:**

"Colleen Worthington?" A nurse calls out. I see Ana roll her eyes before grabbing my hand. We walk into the room and Ana hops onto the bed.

"So I was told you haven't had any prenatal checkups yet?" The nurse asks.

"I had someone come in and check the heartbeat and my blood pressure but that's it. Also, I was given some vitamins. Which I still take." Ana tells her.

"Alright, and you have been feeling the baby move and kick." She asks.

"Oh, yeah. I think I have a soccer player on my hands." Ana laughs rubbing her belly.

The nurse laughs. "That's very good to here. I know the doctor will want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok, since you've had a lack of prenatal care."

I take Ana's hand and squeeze it.

"But, I'm sure everything is ok." She reassures us.

The nurse leaves and walks in an older woman with light brown hair wearing a white coat.

"Miss. Worthington?" She asks.

God, that is going to take time to get used to.

"That's me." Ana grins.

"I'm Dr. Raynor. I'm going to do an ultrasound and see how your baby is doing." She kindly smiles at us before sitting at the ultrasound machine and typing in a few things.

"Have you had any issues, like bleeding, cramping? Any concerns?" She asks as she squeezes the gel on Ana's stomach.

"Besides the fact I want to eat everything in sight, I've been good." Ana tells her.

"That's good. And it's normal to want to eat. Just don't go too crazy." She tells her. She places the probe on Ana's belly and starts moving around. "There's your baby." She tells us.

The grey blob on the screen really looks like a baby compared to the last time I saw it.

"I'm going to do some measurements and make sure everything looks ok? Then would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." We both say.

I take Ana's hand and kiss it. This is amazing, looking at my child on the screen.

"Everything looks good. Listen." She says as she turns up the volume on the machine a 'whoosh whoosh' sound fills the room. "Really good heart rate 160 bmp." She tells us. "Now let me see if he or she will open their legs for us."

She moves the probe around and freezes the picture on the screen. "If you look right here."

 _That's a penis!_

"It's a boy!" I shout and giant smile appearing on my face. The doctor and Ana laugh at my excitement.

"That's correct. Congratulations."

She prints out a couple of picture and hands them to us before cleaning off Ana's stomach.

"I would like to see you again in 2 weeks Ana. Just because you haven't had all the care you should've had in the beginning. I'm going to send the nurse back in and do some bloodwork. But everything looks great. The baby measured perfectly for 28 weeks."

"Thank you doctor." Ana says. I'm too busy staring at the picture of my son.

I hear the door close and I pull Ana to me hugging her like crazy.

She's ok. Our baby is ok.

"We're having a boy!" I tell her. I'm so giddy I feel like jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas who just got his favorite toy.

"I know I can only hope he looks just like you." She tells me.

I pick her up and spin her around. I don't care how cheesy it is.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too." She kisses my nose as I sit her back on the ground. "Now we can go decorate the baby's room." She smiles. I know she's been itching to do it since we got the house.

"As you wish Madame."

 **July 10th 2006**

"What's with all the trips to New York son?" My dad asks.

I'm sitting at the dining room table. Joining them for one of the few Sunday dinners, that they have every week.

"Business." I say bluntly

"I know that, but I thought your New York office was set up to run with you having to be there. What you're going every other weekend or so?"

"Yeah. I know. We are the middle of a huge merger with a tech plant in New York. My CFO over there isn't able to handle it on his own." It's the part of the truth. The only lie is my CFO can't handle it.

"I'm surprised you don't have Ros doing it." My dad interjects.

"She has a wife, I don't. Plus, it's giving me great use of the penthouse." I tell them.

"Hey, bro. Maybe I could come with you. I need my wingman and it's been awhile since I've been to New York." Elliot tells me.

"I'll be far too busy Elliot. Then I also have a trip to Japan in August and I will be gone for awhile." Ok that is a lie. But, whatever.

"Alright. No rest for the wicked huh?" Elliot adds.

The doorbell rings and I'm guessing Gretchen is answering it.

"Mr. Grey? There's a Raymond Steele here to see you." Gretchen announces. I go on high alert.

 _Mother fucker._

I pull out my phone and let Taylor know that he is here.

"Send him in."

Ray walks in and smiles at all of us. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He tells us.

I have this urge to kill him now and worry about the consequences later.

"No, of course not Ray." My dad says getting up to greet him. "How have you been?"

"Been better. That's why I'm here I kind of need your help. Ana ran away."

 _Yep, She ran away to me. Asshat._

"Oh, god that's terrible. Wasn't she pregnant?"

"Yes, that's why I'm worried about her."

Wow. Ray's a pretty good actor. I can't believe my parents are believing this crap.

"Have you gone down to the police?" My dad asks going into total lawyer mood.

"Not yet. Not around here yet."

 _Not anywhere according to my guys._

"I was hoping maybe she came back to Seattle. All of her friends are here. Maybe even her boyfriend. I was hoping you could help me. The police where I was, weren't very helpful."

 _That's because you didn't go._

"Of course. Why don't we go now?"

My dad gathers his stuff and they leave. I'm not to worried about it right now because I know I have Ana pretty well hidden, name change and everything.

"That's such a shame." My mother says.

"What is?" I look at her confused.

"The fact that his daughter is missing." My mother says.

"Weren't you listening at all C?" Elliot remarks.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of something else. Maybe the girl had a good reason for running away." I tell them.

"She's pregnant Christian. She shouldn't be out on her own."

"Think about, people just don't run away because it's fun."

I'm trying to get it through my mom's thick head, that maybe Ray isn't all sunshine and rainbows. The man is evil. Open those eyes mother!

"Well, from Ray was telling us before he left, I bet she ran to that awful boyfriend of hers." She sighs. "Such a shame."

"Then maybe he should just let her go." I mumble.

Take the money that was given to you Ray and get the hell out of here.

"Damn bro, what crawled up your ass!" Elliot asks, almost laughing.

"I would hate to see what would happen if this was your daughter."

I roll my eyes at him.

 _Thankfully, I'm having a boy! For now._

"I need to go." I get up. "I have a lot to do before my trip tomorrow."

"Oh, baby boy. I wish you wouldn't work so hard." My mom gets up to hug me. "You need to find a nice girl and settle down."

"Maybe one day, Mom." I grunt.

Maybe if you weren't trying to sing the praises of one Raymond Steele. I would tell you all about my Angel. But I don't know if I trust you enough right now to believe me. And I will not put my family at risk.

"Sure, I can't tag along C? I mean I could help you with the girls." He comes up to me as I'm walking out the door. "I mean nothing ever happened with that other chick, did it? I mean you haven't told me anything else since the day on the boat."

"It's complicated. And I don't have time to really get into it Ell." I sigh. "Maybe we can hang out for a little bit when I get back." I tell him.

I really would love to confide in Elliot right now, but I can't. Not yet.

"Sounds good bro, I'll hold you too it." He pats my back and I'm put the door.

Later that night I'm on my bed with the Skype session open. Ana still sits naked in front of my screen, her body still flushed from her orgasm, and I just finished calling out my release. I hate that this is the only way I can be close to her.

Now, I need to tell her some bad news.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…"

Her face changes from completely stated to worried.

"What?" She asks cautiously, and I notice her pull her blanket around her.

"Ray is in town." She groans and throws her head back. "I had one of my guys follow Ray to the police station. From what he could make out from the conversation between your dad and mine, Ray didn't file the missing person police report. He admitted he knew where you were. But, he was just _so worried about you and your safety."_ I say mockingly.

"Now what?"

"We're just going to keep what we're doing till Ray is out of the picture."

She sighs and I can see the tears start welling in her eyes. "That could take forever. I miss you. I just want to come home."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"It's not the same."

"I know Angel. I hate it too. But it's too much of a risk. I don't trust him. He's already feeding bullshit to my parents and there just eating it up."

I see her hand rub over her 8 month pregnant belly.

"Is he kicking?"

"Yeah." she smiles. "He loves kicking me in the ribs. I can't wait to meet him." She yawns.

"I can't wait to meet him either. Why don't you get some sleep? I should be there by the afternoon."

"Will you stay on the line till I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will Angel. There's no better sight than watching you sleep." She giggles and puts the screen on my side of the bed.

"I love you." She whispers, her voice now deep with sleep.

"I love you too, Angel. Forever." I touch the screen, before laying down and letting sleep take me over too.

 **A/N: I just wanted to clear a few things up. Carrick didn't know where Ray was. After the one phone call after the fire was the only time they talked.(I can see why there's a misunderstanding there) Also, they won't be getting married yet, but I have something special planned out for them.**

 **Thank you again to all my followers, favs and the people that kindly review. After one guest review, today who said I should be horsewhipped for making Ray a bad guy (And the only whip that should come at me better be in the hands of one Christian Grey :op) I had to give another update just to tell that person to shove it. But, if it wasn't for all your guy's kindness and support of this story it** _ **might**_ **have been my tipping point. So, thank you all once again! You're the best!**

 **If you haven't already I have a new Story called "I found you." I'll update that tomorrow and this one I think I will update on Tuesday… I need to get some finishing touches on chapter 11 :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We are going to go through some time jumps in this chapter and here out. I do not want to cover everyday of 2 years. I'm going to do some important events, but that's it. How much can I write with Christian moping around when he's not with Ana? I added as much as I could to this story. This wasn't in my original plan so I hope you enjoy what I do. I had to dig deep in my brain to come up with stuff. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I can only hope I don't disappoint any of you. This is where I had the hardest time writing this story.**

 **I can't believe I have over 600 followers... *mind blown* thanks again everyone**

 **August 12th 2006**

 **Christian:**

I walk in my New Jersey home; I've been gone for two weeks. It's killing me for how long I have to be apart from Ana. She's due in a week, and I can't wait to meet my son.

I'm going to stay here to the end of the month, working from home. I might need to once a while make an appearance at the New York office, but I'm going to try not to.

"Honey, I'm home." I yell out as I walk into the foyer.

"Christian!" Ana comes running, more like waddling over me to me. She throws her arms around me and kisses me soundly.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her my lips still against hers.

"I missed you too. And I need you… desperately." She whispers.

"Are you trying to have me fuck you into labor, Angel?"

"Maybe?" She smirks. "But I really do need you."

I carry her to the bedroom and remove the dress she is wearing. I bend down and kiss her stomach. She has really grown over the last two weeks. She's still sexy as ever. And I want her badly.

"You on top!" I tell her.

"Well, yeah…" I slap her butt for her smartass comment. "But, first… I missed how good you taste."

She works my belt and throws it across the room. She pulls down my pants and boxers before putting me in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around my tip before pushing me all the way down her throat.

I grab her hair into a makeshift ponytail and help her move back and forth on my shaft. Her hand massages my balls and I can't help but groan.

I can feel myself building and hold her head all the way as I pour my cum down her throat. I'm so blessed she doesn't have a gag reflex. I release her and let her finishing sucking me dry.

When she's done with me she stands back up. "I want to spend the whole day with you inside of me… somehow." She tells me as she pushes me on the bed.

"Well, I will do whatever I can to make my lady happy." I smile at her as I move to the middle of the bed.

"Well, I do what us both to be satisfied" She crawls up to me and straddles my hips. "We do have that six week wait after the baby is born."

 _Well, we have gone longer… but it's the knowing we can't that's different._

She lines up my dick with her core before she sits down on me.

"Oh, god yeah…" She says as she throws her head back. My hands squeeze her breast as she bounces up and down on my dick.

I enjoy letting her do all the work, but I can see she's getting tired. So, I take charge grabbing her hips and helping her along. It doesn't take long before we are both finding our release.

She rolls off of me and lays on her side next to me. I run my hand through her hair pulling her into a deep kiss and her hand does the same.

We're just enjoying making out, because I will need a little time to re-charge. I'm about to tell her to get on all fours when my cell phone rings.

I growl before reaching over and grabbing it.

I don't even look at the caller ID before I answer.

"This better be important" I snap and Ana sniffles her laugh in my chest.

"Well, it's nice to hear your voice too…" Elliot says sarcastically over the line.

"Sorry, I didn't look to see who it was. What's up?"

Ana is busy kissing me on my chest and up around my neck. Her feather kisses driving me crazy.

"Where are you? I got to your penthouse in New York and you're not here."

"Why are you in New York?" I ask trying to hide my anger.

"Because I have a meeting with some designers who were thinking of having Grey Construction have build for them, and since you said you would be here I thought maybe me and you can finally hit up the town."

"Well, I'm not actually in New York." I tell him.

"Then where are you?" Ana stops kissing me and is now sitting next to me staring.

She almost looks like she's going to pounce me.

 _Jersey_

"Cape Cod."

 _Cape Cod? Really Grey?_

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Ros made me go, she said I needed a break. So, I figured I would come here and test the waters. Go sailing."

"I see. Why didn't you say anything?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want you all to know my COO was making me take a vacation. I just need a break." I tell him.

"Well, I could agree there. You have been pretty stressed lately. Don't want you dying from a heart attack before you're 30." Elliot laughs. "Sometimes, I'm surprised you still have hair left."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Ana gets off the bed and I'm guessing to go use the bathroom.

"So would it be cool if I stay at your place while I'm here?"

"Are you already there?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Then I'm pretty sure you've already made yourself comfortable in one of my guestrooms." I laugh.

"Maybe… thanks man. Well, have fun. When will you be back?"

"The end of the month." I tell him.

"You're taking 3 weeks off?"

"Don't act so surprised." I laugh.

"What happened with Japan?"

"It got pushed back."

Ana comes out of the bathroom and bends herself down with her ass hanging up in the air. Shaking it at me. I think that's my cue to get off the phone

"Listen Ell, I got to go. We can talk later…"

"Sure thing bro. Enjoy."

I hang up the phone and quickly get out of bed and slap Ana's ass. "Get on the bed." I demand her.

"Oh, yes sir." She purrs before getting on all fours on the bed.

I have a feeling I'm in for it till Teddy shows up. After this I might really need the six week break.

 **August 14th 2006**

I'm sitting in my study working, it's a little after 10pm now, when Ana comes in, looking a little panicked. I quickly stand up and move over to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask putting my arm around her.

"It's time." She says.

"Time for what?"

She looks at me and glares.

 _Oh, right. You sure are not the brightest crayon sometimes, Grey._

"Really?"

"Yeah, my water broke. I called the doctor and she told me to go to the hospital."

"Do you have your bag?" I ask, I'm in total panic mood right now.

She holds up her arm and shows me the bag in her hand.

"I don't need you to have a panic attack." She smiles. "We have time. She just wants me at the hospital because of the chance of infection after the water breaks."

I go and grab my keys off my desk. I pull her into a kiss. "You ready to welcome our little boy into the world."

"I've been ready." She tells me giggling, rubbing her belly.

We arrive at the hospital and Ana is all set up to some monitors and an IV. The nurse came in to check her and she was already dilated to 4. So maybe if we are lucky this will happen fast.

We had to have the whole staff vented and have sign NDA's. Even though the HIPPA act is in place, we couldn't have a chance for anyone to spill the beans. We have 4 nurses and Dr. Raynor. The staff has been really understanding. I'm sure they'll see an extra bonus if they deliver my son safely and keep their mouths shut. Barney and Welch have promised to be able to bury the birth certificate and it shouldn't be searchable through any public records. Although, we will have Ana give her name as Lambert instead of Steele.

Taylor, Gail and Harold, Ana's CPO are all here. And it's kind of upsetting my family won't get to be here and witness this. But, I push those thoughts aside. I can't think like that, because I hope soon, I will be a father.

And the girl who is holding my hand will be a mother. We will be a family and that's what's most important.

So, fast didn't happen. It's now after 2 am on the 15th. Ana is trying to rest between contractions. She's now dilated to 7 so hopefully it will be soon.

 _Hopefully._

I'm eager to meet my son. And I'm sure Ana is too. Thankfully it hasn't been anything like what I've seen in the movies with her screaming and yelling at me, trying to break my hand.

But, then again, there's still time for that to happen.

It's now 4am and Ana's contractions have been getting even closer together. She's sweating like crazy now. She doesn't want the epidural. No matter how hard I tried. That was the first time she bit my head off.

I press the cold compress to her head to help cool her down.

"Christian I'm so ready to have this baby out of me." She tells me.

"I know, Angel. But, they say the first one always take the longest."

She looks at me throwing daggers at me.

"Thanks." She bites at me.

"Just think the second time around you'll be a pro."

Ana smacks me hard in the gut it takes the air out of my lungs. I guess I should of saw that coming.

"We will not be talking about a second child for YEARS, Grey!"

"Yes, ma'am." I tell her.

4 more hours later the nurse tells Ana she's now dilated to 10 and can start pushing. I sit behind her so she can hold both my hands and lean against me.

"I want Gail in here." She screams out while she's pushing.

"I'll go get her." One of the nurses says.

Did I mention that they were awesome?

Gail walks in and goes to Ana's side. Gail grabs the cold rag and places it on Ana's head.

"You're doing a good job, baby girl." She tells her in a mothering tone.

How come when I say that I get glares and a gut punch?

Gail and Ana have grown very close in the last months. I'm so thankful for her. Ana isn't alone and has someone to talk too all the time.

"Alright Ana, next contraction I want you to push."

The next contraction hits and Ana pushes, screaming out in pain, and squeezing all the blood out of my fingers

"We have a head." Dr. Raynor says. "One more push Ana and you'll get to meet your little boy."

"1...2...3…" Ana pushes down and the next thing I hear is the cries of my baby boy. They quickly bundle him in a blanket.

"I'm so proud of you Angel." I tell her as she falls almost limp against me. "I love you." I kiss the top of her head.

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Raynor asks handing me a pair of scissors.

I move from behind Ana and go to cut the cord. After he's released they place Teddy on Ana's chest.

"He's perfect Christian." She tells me, with tears welling in her eyes.

"Congratulations you two." Gail tells us.

I sit next to Ana and admire our son. "He looks just like you Christian." Ana tells me. "Look at all his hair." She says as she gently brushes it back.

"He's perfect Ana. Thank you."

The nurse come and takes him so he can be cleaned off and weighed.

Theodore Liam Grey was born on August 15th at 8:53am weighing 7lbs 2 oz and 21 inches long.

My little boy is here, he's safe, Ana is safe. Now just comes the hard part. Sleepless nights and dirty diapers. I'll just say right now that first poop was not pretty… and guess who got to do it?

Yours truly. I was pretty proud of myself.

 **New Year's Eve 2007-**

"Christian! Why aren't you here for New Years? I haven't seen you in ages." Mia whines over the phone.

"Sorry Mia, I just had other things to do with work."

"Work would of been there after New Year's."

"Well, you also didn't tell anybody you would have been home Mia. Maybe you should've spoke up." I tell her, walking into the living room, Ana is sitting on the couch, breastfeeding Teddy. It's hard to believe he's almost 5 months old.

"I just figured you would be in Seattle, hiding in your ivory tower. When will you be home? I'm going to be in town till the 15th."

"I'll be back on the 5th." I tell her. As much as I want to see Mia, I hate even more having to leave Ana and Teddy.

There hasn't been any process on Ray. He left Seattle for a couple of weeks, but returned soon after. He told my dad that he went trying to look for Ana. However, the guy I have following him said he took a trip to Vegas and went on a week long bender.

We've been trying to locate the people that would've adopted Teddy, but also come up on a dead end.

My dad and Ray are now thick as thieves. It's really starting to piss me off. I know for a fact that Ray will be celebrating New Years with my folks. He's always around. He's convinced my parents that he's some kind of saint.

But, I guess that's how criminals work isn't it. Build up the trust and you never see anything coming. I now think my dad is a terrible lawyer if he can't see through the bullshit.

"Alright promise me we'll hang out."

"I promise Mia."

"Yay! Happy new year bro."

"You too, Mia."

I hang up the phone and join Ana on the couch.

"They all want you home, don't they?" Ana asks me.

"Mia does, Elliot is with his flavor of the month. And I much rather be with you." I tell her kissing her cheek.

"When he goes to sleep, put him down and join me on the patio."

"It's freezing out there are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you…" I leave her to it and finish setting up my surprise.

Not too much long after I left, Ana comes walking out to the patio. I have it set up with the Christmas lights, a bunch of red and pink roses. Soft rock music playing in the background and I also set up a couple of heaters. I also have two glasses of sparkling cider for both of us. I would have gotten champagne, but Ana doesn't care for drinking and she's still breastfeeding.

"Wow. It's beautiful out here. So, this is what you been doing today?"

"I had some help." I shrug.

"Thank you. It's perfect out here." I walk over to her and take her hand.

"Dance with me."

I pull her into my arms and we dance around to "At Last." I hold her close to me, as I nuzzle my nose in her hair.

"God, I love you." I tell her. "I never want to be without you."

"I love you too…" I pull her into a hot and steamy kiss. If I was wearing glasses they would be fogging up.

I break away from her, taking both of her hands before getting down on one knee.

"Ana, my Angel. You are the love of my life. That day I ran into you and almost sent you flying my life changed forever. I tried everything in my power to stay away from you. But, I couldn't avoid you. You weaved some kind of magic on me and I'm been under your spell since. For awhile I thought I lost you forever. I remember how gray my days were without you. Even still the moments I can't spend with you eat me up. You also gave me a son, it's one of the best gifts you could of ever given me. So, I thank you for that. But, there is one more gift you can give me and that would be to marry me. So, Ana, will you marry me?"

I let go of one of her hands and pull out the ring from my back pocket. It's a Rose Gold Infinity Ring. It's got a 2-carat diamond in the middle and surrounded by smaller diamonds. I really had my eye on something big and flashy and maybe 20 carats. But, knew that's not what Ana would want. This rings is more simple, yet still flashy.

"Yes... Yes…" she cheers.

I place the ring on her finger, I stand up she jumps in my arms pushing me back slightly.

"I love you... I love you…" She tells me kissing my face all over.

"I love you too, Angel."

I place her back down on the ground. Her happy smile is now fading as she stares down at the ring.

"I'm guessing there's no way for us to get married before I'm 18 or till we get back home right?"

"Angel…"

"It's fine Christian." She says brushing it off. "I can wait… I just started thinking about it." She wraps her arms around me. "It's almost midnight… can you make love to me till then?"

"I would be more than happy too." I lift her in my arms and carry her to the couch.

I pull her shirt over her head and start feasting on her nipples.

My guess is Teddy heard someone getting on his food supply and starts wailing. I can't help but laugh.

"The booger. I'll go get him." I tell Ana.

I walk into Teddy's room and pick him up. I pick him up and he instantly stops crying. "Hey little buddy. What's wrong?" I ask him.

He just looks at me with his big blue eyes, Ana's eyes.

"Nothing huh? You just didn't like daddy moving in on your territory? Or did you want to see the ball drop?"

He makes a little bubble in his mouth as he makes some gurgling noises. I carry him out to the living room, where sadly Ana has put her shirt back on. She's also turned on the TV to Dick Clark's New Year's Eve.

I sit down next to her. "I think he just wanted to party with us." I smile at her.

Teddy's wide awake sucking on his hand. I wrap my arm around Ana and hold her close to me. Soon enough Teddy's asking for food. I love being able to watch her feed our son.

As I watch her I couldn't feel more proud of this girl, or I should say woman next to me. 2006 started out rough with Ray taking her. A chance that she might have our baby taken' from her. Then her escape and now her hiding out away from everything she knows. At only 17 she puts me to shame with how brave and strong she is.

I know this hasn't been easy for her. Especially when I can't be here. I hate everyday that I'm away from her. I'm thankful she has Gail, and Harold. At first I was unsure about having a male around Ana at all times. But Harold, turned out to be gay. I would've never guessed. He's 6'4 and a wall of muscle. He seems scary when you first look at him, but he's really a teddy bear. Also, the man knows how to cook. Gail got nervous about him taking over her job, and I almost hired him to work at Escala. But, I was quickly shut down my Ana.

So, he spends time on the weekends teaching Gail and Ana how to cook fancy meals. Even more reason for me to come and visit.

We have 2 minutes till midnight and I notice Teddy is asleep again.

"I'm going to put him back down." She tells me before standing up. Ana comes back just as the countdown starts.

"So future Mrs. Grey what do you think 2007 will bring us?"

"I'm hoping right now that my future husband will bring me to many orgasms. After that…" She waves her hand around.

"I would be happy to start this year off right for you…"

"3...2...1… Happy New Year." The TV announces and plays Auld Lang Syne in the background as my lips lock to my future bride and we get totally lost in each other.

I can only hope 2007 will be better than 2006, but I have a feeling it's not going to be easy.

 **June 8th 2007- .**

"Hi." I tell Ana over skype. "How was your day?"

She sighs. "It was good. But, I don't know if I want to tell you what happened." She says forlorn.

"What? What happened?" My heart is beating out of my chest. Is it Ray? What?

"Don't panic. It's nothing bad."

"Then what?"

"Teddy took his first steps." She tells me quietly.

"I missed his first steps?"

"I have it on video…" Ana tells me trying to make me feel better. "I sent it to you in an email."

I open my e-mail and play the video. There's my son walking. He takes two steps before he falls on his butt. But, I can see his determination as he stands again and walks over to Ana, who is cheering him on. My heart swells and breaks at the same time. I'm so proud that he's walking now, but it's killing me inside that I missed this milestone.

"Christian?" Ana's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "I thought about pushing him down. But, I didn't want to deter him." She tries to joke with me.

"It's fine Ana. He's just growing so fast." I sigh. "Listen, I need to get some work done tonight."

"Christian?"

"I love you." I tell her before I close the screen, not waiting for her reply.

I know it was harsh, but I didn't want her to try and make me feel better. I should be there with her. I shouldn't miss these things. Yet, here I am in Seattle without them.

Damn you, Raymond Steele.

After much talk with Taylor and one of his former police force buddies from another district. They think It's safer to keep Ana and Teddy away.

Sure, we could try and prove what Ray was doing. But we don't have all the proof yet. Plus, since Ana isn't 18 yet, I could be charged with kidnapping. I mean I took a minor over state lines. Even though Ray never filed a formal police report it's still known that Ana might of ran off with a boyfriend. It's Ray's word against mine. That's the American judicial system for you. I didn't trust it after I tried to tell the police that she was kidnapped by Ray. I don't trust it now. If I bring her back now, I just put a target on her back. Even with all my money, I could just pay Ray off. However, he's unstable and I don't trust him to leave us alone even if I gave him money. Once you hand someone a dollar they're always looking for more. Plus, Ana is terrified of him. Just the mention of his name makes her run cold.

She won't come anywhere near where Ray is till he's 100% out of the picture. She keeps hoping that he would just run off somewhere with the money that he does have.

I don't understand why he doesn't either. Which is what makes him a threat. He wants to find Ana and make her pay.

I look over at the time and it's only 8. I decide to call Elliot and see if he wants to hangout. I could use a drink or 30.

"Hey baby bro. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the bar tonight. And I mean to hang out, not to pick up chicks. I've had a rough week and I would just like a drinking buddy." I state firmly.

"Ok, no problem. You just want to go to the mile high?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there?"

"Alright, give me 20." And with that we hang up.

My phone vibrates in my hand and it's Ana. I ignore the call. Then I notice a text come through.

 ***Talk to me…*** is all it says. I decide I better text her back.

 ***I'll call you later, I just need to clear my head. ***

 ***OK***

I close my phone and go grab Taylor. I have a feeling I'm going to need someone to drive me home.

"Taylor I'm meeting my brother at the Mile High. I'll need you to more than likely see us both home."

We arrive at my club and I see Elliot waiting for me at the bar.

"I already ordered you a drink, so what's going on?"

"Just work." I mumble.

"Just work? No lady problems?"

I might have a lady problem on my hands later tonight. But, also the fact that I missed out on my son's first steps. I can't share a bed with my girl every night. I have to hide everything to protect them... The list is endless Elliot.

"Just a bunch of fuck ups and I guess all the traveling." I tell him vaguely.

"Yeah, what is up with all the traveling? In all the years you've had this company I've never seen you travel this much. What's up with that?"

"I'm just re-doing a lot of stuff at the New York office. And you know me I like to make sure it's done right."

"I guess I can understand that. Let's drink." We clink our glasses and toss the drinks back.

I really want to tell Elliot what is going on, but I resist the urge to do so.

I'm pretty wasted at this point when I hear a familiar voice. When I look over I see Ray talking to some of the other patrons.

"Ugg. What is he doing here?" I moan.

"Who?" Elliot asks.

"Him!" I slur. "Where's Taylor?" I ask looking around the room.

"Right here sir." I almost jump out of my skin.

"Don't do that!" I tell him trying to compose myself. "Sneaky bastard." I shake my head. "After tonight I want you to make sure that _man_ is never allowed in this place again."

"I'll get right on it sir. And sir, I think it would be wise to get home." He tells me.

"What's your issue with Ray, Christian?"

"He's two faced. I don't trust him and I have my reason. That's all I'm giving you." I tell him.

"Has he done something? Does Dad know?" Elliot slurs and I know he's as drunk as I am.

"Doesn't matter. Just trust me Elliot."

"Alright! You know you can tell me anything right? I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"That's because I am…"

Shit did I say that outloud? Thankfully, some girl comes up to Elliot putting her hands all over him. I'm guessing a past conquest.

I look down at my watch and notice it's after midnight. Yeah I need to go home.

"El, I'm going to head out." I tell him

"Ok, we should do this again bro. Maybe next time let me hook you up."

I roll my eyes at him. Not going to happen.

I wonder if I could convince Ana when I get home for some phone sex.

Thanks to Taylor I finally find my way back to the penthouse. I don't even remember the trip to get here. I get to my room and take my shirt off. I try to focus on the phone, but the screen is blurry.

I somehow figure it out and call Ana.

"Hello?" She says groggily.

"Angel…"

"Christian?" She says unsure. "It's like 4 in the morning…"

"It's only 1 baby… I wanted to talk to you...maybe something else." I fall onto the bed and pull out my dick.

"There's a 3 hour time difference...Are you drunk?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"Get some sleep Christian… I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're sober..."

"Angel... I need you… Come on, we do this every night we're away…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have hung up on me earlier. I understand you were upset about Teddy walking, but is this how you deal with it? By getting wasted?"

"I went out with Elliot… I had a couple drinks. Sue me."

"Sounds more than just a couple. Good night Christian."

"Angel?" And I'm met with a dial tone.

I awake the next morning with the sun blasting through the windows. I get up and notice my dick just hanging out of my pants. Also, my head is pounding.

What the hell did I drink last night?

I look over at the clock and notice it's after 10. Can't remember the last time I slept that late. I pick up my phone and notice I called Ana at 1 this morning.

Fuck, did I talk to her? Maybe not. She was probably sleeping. I go through some of my e-mails before getting out of bed.

After i go to the bathroom, I shower and change, before making my way to the kitchen. I think I need someone like Gail around here. I get sick of ordering out all the time. However, Ana did show me how to make pancakes and eggs without burning the house down.

Speaking of Ana I should call her. Tell, her I'm sorry for hanging up on her.

The other end rings and rings and I get her voicemail. I try again and she picks up this time.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Angel." I greet her.

"It's the afternoon." Smart ass.

"Ok afternoon. Listen Ana, I'm sorry for just hanging up on you yesterday. I just got overwhelmed with missing Teddy's first steps. I feel like I'm never around. So, I'm sorry."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"Ok. I accept your apology."

"Alright. What are you up to?" I'm trying to do anything to start a conversation with her. Is she really that mad at me for hanging up on her?

She sighs. "Pushing Teddy in the swing."

"Ana what's wrong?"

"Do you remember calling me this morning?" She asks after a minute.

Fuck, I did call her.

"No." I answer meekly.

"I didn't think so…" She sighs. "Listen I'm all for you going out with your brother and having a good time. But, please don't call me at 4 am looking for phone sex when you're drunk off your rocker."

Well, that explains why my dick was hanging out of my pants.

"Did you really get drunk because of the whole Teddy thing? Is that how you're going to handle it every time you miss something? Because if it is then I'm glad you're 3000 miles away." I can hear her start to sniffle.

"Ana…"

"Listen, I understand you're upset you can't be here. I feel the same with not being able to be with you. What I can't deal with is an overly drunk you. I know you're not an ass when you're drunk...but…." She trails off and If it wasn't for her breathing I would have thought she hung up.

I know how she feels about being around drunk people. We've had this talk many of times. She just rather not be around it if she can.

"Listen like I said I'm all for you going out and having fun. I don't want you to think I'm not. Trust me you could use it alot more than you do. I just don't want to be the reason for you to drink. Maybe we could take our chance with Ray… I can come home. Maybe he's all talk."

"If he was all talk Ana he would be gone. He's waiting. I know he is. My dad even said something the other day to me that made me go on high alert. Ray said that he was hoping if he stayed in Seattle he would hope that you would come home. I won't risk it. It's like he was a mobster in his past life."

"Ok, I get it."

"I love you Angel. I'm sorry for waking you up at 4 am to want to have phone sex with you. I will only wake you up at that hour only if I was getting actually booty."

This causes her to giggle. I can also hear Teddy, who must be in her arms making noises.

"Fair enough."

"And no more drunk dialing you…"

"Alright… Hey I'm going to feed Teddy and then put him down for a nap…" She leaves it hanging in the air.

"I'll meet you on Skype?"

"Only if you're not too hungover."

"Never."

Ok, so I might need some Tylenol and a crap load of water.

"Then I'll see you then…"

Oh, only another week before I can see her again. We're going to celebrate my birthday by renting a sailboat and sailing on the Long Island Sound. Then maybe when we get back, have Gail watch Teddy and I can do naughty things to my fiancé. I think I'm pretty easy to please.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really didn't like how this chapter flowed… I had such a hard time with, trying to think of things to do. This and the next chapter are just filler trying to fill in some of what happened over the two years they were in hiding. Hope I don't bore you too much.**

 **August 15 2007- Teddy's first birthday**

I wake up to Teddy making noises in his crib. He's one today. Where did time go? Ana is still sleeping beside me; I wore her out last night. If it wasn't Teddy's birthday I wouldn't think she would be getting up till noon.

I pull on my sweatpants and make my way to Teddy's room.

"Good morning bud." I tell him. He's standing at his crib and starts jumping when he sees me.

"Dada...Dada…."

"Did you just?"

"Dada…" Teddy says again. He wiggles his little hands at me asking to be picked up.

I pick him up and give him a huge hug. I've never felt more proud. I change him and bring him into our room. I'm so excited that I wake up Ana.

"Ana…" I shake her shoulder.

"Wha?" She whines rolling over to look at me.

"Teddy said his first word."

She smiles at me, and sits up in the bed. "Yeah? What?"

"Can you say it again Teddy?"

He looks at me with his big blue eyes and blows raspberries at me.

"Come on Teddy… tell mama what you can say…."

He looks at me and then Ana. I sit him on the bed and he crawls over to Ana who scoops him up in her arms.

"Dada…"

I know the smile on my face is huge. "That's right." I rustle his hair.

"Aww…" Ana says. "Good job Teddy Bear."

"Dada...pffft.."

It's almost like it's my birthday. I'm so glad I could be here to witness this.

"I invited one of the neighbors over today. She has a little boy Teddy's age; they sometimes play together."

I sigh. "And what if she recognizes me." Ana rolls her eyes at me.

"I doubt she would. She's seen your picture when she comes over. Hasn't said anything"

"She's been here? And how come I'm just hearing about it now? Does she know my name?" I rapid fire the questions out.

"Will you stop getting your panties in a twist. Harold did the background check. She's really nice and her husband is serving overseas. She thinks your name is James and I didn't tell you because I didn't need you freaking out like you are now." She tells me sternly. "We've only started hanging out…"

"I'm sorry baby. I just worry someone could find out and let the cat out of the bag."

"I know. But, be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Ha!" She giggles.

"I can be nice. I think I'm pretty nice to you." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"That you are. Help me get this little one ready. They should be here around noon."

"Dada…" Teddy holds out his chubby hands for me to take him.

We are outside on the patio enjoying the midday sun. Harold is manning the grill, making some fancy grilled chicken and burgers with cheese and bacon inside the meat. Ana is pushing Teddy in the swing when a voice comes across the lawn.

"Colleen!" A woman with jet black hair and a small child walk over to Ana.

Ok, it's still weird hearing Ana called that.

"Tracie." Ana gives her a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course. Not like I was doing much else." She smiles. Ana takes Teddy out of the swing.

"I want you to meet… James." Ana says as they both walk over to me.

I stand up to greet her.

"I finally get to meet the hubby." Tracie gleams.

Well, I'm not going to correct her.

"I've heard so much about you." She tells me shaking my hand. "I'm Tracie and This is Andrew." She says pointing to her son, who has buried his head in her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you." I tell her.

"Dada...Dada…" Teddy babbles in Ana's arms.

"Aww. He's talking…" Tracie coons.

"Just started this morning." I tell her, proud as punch.

"Pretty awesome. I've been trying with Andrew. I'm hoping by the time his dad comes home he will be talking up a storm."

Taylor and Gail walk outside with some paper plates.

"Oh, Trace… this is my Uncle Jason…Jason this is Tracie" Ana smirks.

"Oh, I have to say I heard a lot about you from Miss. Gail." I look over at Jason and see him blush.

I'm not the only one paying the price with not being able to be around my girl. Jason and Gail started dating soon after we moved into this house. I have a feeling it was a long standing crush on Jason's part.

We sit around the patio table and stuff our faces full of Harold's cooking.

"Harold… would you come live with me?" Tracie asks.

"No, he's mine and so is Gail." Ana tells her sticking her tongue out at me. "But, you know your more than welcome to come over anytime."

"I feel kind of used here. Do you guys only keep me around for my cooking? Because I swore it was for my good looks."

This causes everyone to start laughing. I already promised Harold a job back in Seattle whenever we can go back. He's gladly accepted it. Saying he needs a west coast man in his life, that man here are way to stuck up.

Ana leaves to go into the kitchen and bring out Teddy's little smash cake. Teddy and Andrew are sitting next to each other. We sing happy birthday and watch as Teddy and Andrew try stuffing cake in each other's faces.

"Can you believe he's one?" I ask Ana.

"No, it seems like on yesterday I had him." She wraps her arms around my waist. "This is nice, it's almost normal." She sighs.

Almost!

 **September 9th 2007- Ana's 18th birthday**

 **Ana:**

I'm standing in the kitchen listening to some Kool and the Gang and dancing around. I felt like making chocolate chip cookies while Teddy is taking a nap. Gail is off shopping and Harold is somewhere. More than likely napping too.

Christian told me he might not be back it in time for my birthday. It sucks, but I understand. He does everything in his power to be here when he can.

I'm so lost in my music and cooking when a pair of hands slip over my eyes. I instantly know whose they are. I take out my earbuds and turn around.

"Christian!" I jump in his arms and kiss his face all over. He looks so sexy in his jeans and black fitted t-shirt. His hair is getting long and he hasn't shaven in a couple days, giving him a light stubble.

"I guess you're happy to see me."

"Yeah, you were just telling me last night you wouldn't be able to make it." I shove his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you. No way I was going to miss your 18th birthday."

"Teddy is napping." I tell him.

"What about your cookies?" He says looking at the stove.

"I'll put the dough in the fridge… and the ones baking only have a minute left…" I thrust my hands in his hair and kiss him deeply. "I want you…"

The oven beeps and I jump out of his arms to get the cookies out of the oven. I turn off the oven and put the dough in the fridge.

I turn back to Christian and start working his belt off.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He whispers.

I guess he wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us. I know Gail should be back soon and she doesn't need the full show.

"If we must…." I start walking to our bedroom. I slip off my shirt and bra as I make my way there tossing them at Christian. I look back and I notice him smirking at me, holding my clothes. By the time I get in the doorway I'm already taking off my pants.

"What's the rush?" Christian tells me, pulling his shirt off.

"The rush is I have no idea when your spawn will wake up. So, I want you to fuck me hard and fast." I tell him walking over to him, rubbing my hands on his bare chest. I stand on my tippy toes, grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing my lips to his.

I feel his hand dip into my panties and insert a finger into my pussy. I moan against his lips.

"Just checking if you're wet enough for me Angel." He whispers, pulling back slightly.

"I'm always wet enough for you."

"Bend over the bed." He tells me.

I happily oblige. He comes behind me and rips my panties off me, then gives me a slap on the ass.

I hear his pants and belt hit the ground. His fingers trace over my soaking core.

"What is that you want Anastasia?"

"You! Inside of me." I beg.

"It will be my pleasure."

With a grab of my hips he's inside of me. I moan out as he pounds into me hard. I can feel my legs getting weak. He reaches around me and twist one my nipples in his fingers.

"Christian!" I call out as I cum around him.

This causes him to pull out of me.

"What are you-"

And before I can even finish my question he has be picked up and thrown me onto the bed. My butt is now pulled to the edge of the bed and he brings my legs so there now around his neck. In a blink of an eye he's inside of me again.

"Look at me." He growls.

My eyes shot open and I look at him. His eyes are dark and filled with desire. He really knows how to make me feel wanted. I watch as his muscles flex as he's pounding me. Sometimes I wonder how did I get so lucky to get a sex-god like him.

"I feel you baby…." he moans never stopping his pace. "Cum now Anastasia." He groans out. Those words are like some magic spell because I can always find my release as soon as she says them.

My walls contract as I feel him spill into me. He puts my legs down then picks me up and holds me on his lap. We just sit there for a little bit enjoying each other's presence as we come down from our high.

We scoot back on the bed and lay down together.

"I'm so glad you're here." I tell him resting my head on his chest and my finger circling around his abs.

"Of course I'm here. I love you so much Angel." He grabs my hand and rubs his finger over my engagement ring.

"You know, as of tomorrow we could get married." He tells me.

"I know." I sigh. "But, I've been thinking about it and I really want to wait till we can really celebrate the day with everyone. I mean your family has missed out on so much already. Plus, wouldn't we have to worry about the media finding out you got married?"

"I think we've been good at hiding already." He tells me kissing my forehead. "But, I understand what you're saying. But, we really don't have to wait if you don't want to."

"It's just a piece of paper." I shrug. "I mean, in this little world you're already my husband."

"Ah, yes. James and Colleen Worthington." He smiles at me. "I'll agree to waiting but no longer than January of 2009. I don't know if I can't wait much more than that. And it's already killing me."

"It's killing me too… but I have you and that's what's more important."

I'm about to straddle his hips and go for a ride when Teddy's cries come over the monitor.

We both quickly get dressed and go rescue Teddy from his crib prison. We change and dress him and Christian carries him downstairs.

Gail is in the kitchen putting her stuff away.

"I hope you didn't mind Ana, but I finished making those cookies for you."

"Oh, thank you Gail. I got a little distracted." I say looking up at Christian who is now smirking.

"I'm sure you did." Gail laughs. "It's good to see you Christian."

"Same to you Gail."

"Dada… mmmm." Teddy says rubbing his stomach and pointing to the cookies.

"You want a cookie buddy?"

"Mmmm." He says again.

Christian picks up a cookie and breaks it in half giving it to Teddy. He stuffs it in his face smearing the chocolate chips over his face.

"You're supposed to eat it not wear it Teddy bear."

"Mo'" he says wiggling his little hands at the other half of the cookie in Christian's hand.

Christian gives it to him.

"What would you like to do for your birthday Angel?" Christian asks me.

I look over at Gail and blush. What I want to do can't be said in company of other people. Or tiny ears.

I shrug. "Things."

Christian laughs at me.

"Besides those things. Anywhere you want to go, name it." He tells me.

"Maybe we could go into the city. Haven't been there in awhile. Maybe a play. But, I don't know how we could do that with him." I point to Teddy. Who is now giving his daddy a chocolate covered kiss on his cheek. I can't help but laugh.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Christian grins.

"I would be happy to watch Teddy while you go out Ana." Gail tells me.

"Really?"

"Of course. You guys don't get to go out much...Plus how many times do you turn 18." She smiles.

"Thank you Gail. Would you mind staying at the penthouse in New York? Maybe we could make a couple days of it."

"Of course. What else am I going to do." She smiles and squeezes my hand.

The next morning, we arrive at the New York Penthouse. I always love coming here, it's something different, a new atmosphere.

Harold is coming with us today while Taylor and Gail watch over Teddy.

We started with the Empire State building and then went to see the Statue of Liberty. Before we go see Gypsy on Broadway, Christian said he had a little surprise for me.

He brings me to the botanic gardens. There's nobody here and I can only wonder if he had a hand in it. Although it's kind of late now.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He smiles at me before kissing my knuckles.

We walk deeper into the area, and there's a little butterfly sanctuary. That's when I notice Taylor, Gail, Teddy, and some other guy I've never seen before.

"Christian?" I ask him questionably.

"I know we talked about waiting to get married. However, I feel like we need to do something. I have Father Foster here to kind of give us a blessing instead. It's not marriage, but it's pretty close enough. I have no idea when we will be out of this pickle but I wanted to show you just how much you really mean to me. That you are my forever."

"You tell me everyday." I laugh.

"I know… but I don't know when we will be free of this hiding. It might not be official in a court but official to us. What do you say?"

"Yes… duh!" I tell him throwing my arms around him, causing him to stubble backwards. I kiss him hard on the lips.

"MAMA! DADA!" Teddy screams out to us. Gail puts him down and he comes toddling over to us.

I pick Teddy up in my arms and kiss his little face all over.

"I'm Father Foster." The older gentleman comes walking up to us. We both shake his hands. "Are you ready?" He smiles kindly at us.

"Yeah." I say.

Christian and I stand together under a makeshift altar. Christian takes Teddy from my arms. The bugger is getting quite heavy.

"I'm here today to bless a union with Christian Grey and Anastasia."

I'm thankful he didn't call me Steele.

"I understand that you have certain obstacles that are stopping you from being married under the laws. But, today under god you will make a commitment to one another. And when the time is right, you can bound your union legally."

Christian takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. I really want to cry right now.

" _Love is a most valuable treasure. Love is to be desired above all things, For life without is of no avail. Finding true love gives us wealth beyond measure. Such magnificent happiness it brings. Though other things may cease, love will ever prevail. Love isn't rude, nor proud, jealous it is not. Love is patient, kind, and to truth it clings. Love believes, endures, it does not assail. If you have found love, you have found a lot. True love will never fail."_ Father Foster says to us.

"Christian told me he has something he would like to say to you." Christian hands Teddy back over to Gail and he then takes both of my hands.

"Ana, since the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. Our relationship might have been a little on the unconventional side. There's only a handful of people that know about us, and to be honest they are the ones that count. Even though, I really want to shout it from the rooftops. I know this hiding hasn't been easy on you, it hasn't been on me either. But, you show me how strong you are everyday. And that little boy over there." He points to Teddy. "You have done a fantastic job in raising him, and I couldn't ask for a better mother for my child and hopefully one day future children."

I giggle at him. Why do I have a feeling he's picturing a whole baseball team of children?

"I will never let anything bad happen to you again and vow to keep you safe always. I love you Anastasia. More than words can say. You're my Angel, my light, my life. And today I want to commit myself to you, for an eternity."

"Anastasia would you like to say something? I know you didn't get a chance to practice." Father Foster smiles at me. I can feel the tears lightly pour down my face.

I nod at him and smile up at Christian. "I love you so much, Christian. When you almost knocked me down that day, I had no idea who you were, but I really wanted to get to know you more. You protected me from the very beginning. Even though the hiding stinks, I'm grateful that you can protect me and Teddy from evil. And you also do everything in your power so you can be with us. Teddy is lucky to have you as a father. I know one day we will be free and I will get to spend every waking moment with you and I can't wait. You're my soulmate and my forever."

"KISS" Teddy cheers from Gail's arms. "Kiss mama daddy." We all can't help but laugh at him. One day he's going to find it gross that we kiss.

Christian gives me a quick kiss on the lips as Father Foster finishes.

"As of today under god, you two have made an everlasting commitment to each other. Today I wish you everlasting love and as your little boy pointed out, you can kiss your future bride."

Christian gathers me in my arms and kisses me soundly.

"I love you…. Mrs. Grey." He purrs in my ear.

"I always like the sound of that." I know I'm blushing.

One day we will make it official. In front of everyone and then everyone will know how we belong to each other.

 **Jan 16th 2008-**

 **Christian:**

I can't believe it's already been a year since I proposed to Ana, and another year were not any closer to setting up Ray for anything. I was thinking of hiring a hitman, but Taylor talked me down.

Talk about ruining my fun.

I'm sitting in a meeting with my heads of department. They're just droning away and I lost interest as soon as I walked in. It didn't help that Ana sent me a picture of here in some new lingerie she bought.

I think she's trying to kill me. But, it would probably help if I could stop looking at it. I didn't get to spend New Year's with her this year. Ana made me spend it with my family. 3 years in a row they really might start to expect something is going on. If they haven't already.

They're still confused by all the traveling that I'm doing. I told them there's a chance I might want to move to New York officially. I think about it all the time. However, I'm still needed in Seattle. I've already informed Ros that if by the end of this year I don't have Ana back home… I'm going. No if no or maybes about it.

I really want to go now.

We are in the middle of trying to take over JoTech. It has everything I need to start doing my solar powered phones. I have a feeling the buyout is going to turn me gray. Maybe after that I can work something, anything out.

There's a knock on the conference room door before Taylor and Welch come in.

"Mr. Grey. Can we talk to you?" Welch asks.

"Of course. Ros?" She nods and waves me to go.

I walk out of the room and Taylor and Welch follow me to my office.

"What's going on?"

"We think we might have a lead on the adopting parents. We're not 100% sure of the connection. But, one of the black market sites have lead us to a couple in Minnesota."

"Minnesota?"

"Yeah. The couple fits what Ana described. They were also looking for someone that stole money from them. However, that seems to happen in these cases though. It's been our best lead yet."

"Alright, book the jet we're going on a trip." I tell them.

"You think it's wise for you to go Mr. Grey. I think it would be better if we or someone else handles it."

"I'm going. But, if this ends up being a dead end I'll let you guys handle it from here on out. But this is the first lead to anything in over a year… I need to feel like I'm doing something."

I feel defeated. A failure that I can't bring my family home. A coward because I'm letting Ray Steele have all the power.

Taylor nods "We will get the flight ready sir."

"Thank you."

Taylor and Welch leave my office and I take this time to call Ana.

The first time I call it goes to voicemail. I call the second time and when Ana answers she's out of breath.

"Christian?" She says breathlessly.

"What were you doing?" I ask curiously.

"I just got out of the shower when the phone rang. I figured it could only be you."

"So does that mean you're standing there naked and wet?"

"I have a towel on…" She says seductively.

Oh god, I better not start something that I can't finish. But, picturing her naked and wet from a shower isn't doing anything for the situation in my pants. That has yet to settle down from her earlier pictures.

Snap out of it Grey. Focus.

"I actually called you for another reason."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be heading to Minnesota. There might be a lead."

"In Minnesota?"

"That's what I thought. But, I we need to follow anything we get when we get it."

She sighs. "Why do you have to go? You shouldn't put yourself in like that. What if these people are crazy and try to harm you?"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me. I just need to…." I trail off.

"I get it. I do. Just be careful, please."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you Christian."

6 hours later we arrive in some small town in Minnesota. The location brought us to some seedy bar. We walk in and know we're not already welcome. Some big guy with a long white beard walks up to us.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

"We were looking for Elena Lincoln we were hoping she could help us with something."

"Are you the Feds?" He asks gruffly.

"No, we swear. If she who we are looking for then we have someone you might be looking for.

"Hmm…" He says looking between the four of us. "Right this way."

He leads us to a back room, behind a desk is an older woman with a blonde bob and wearing very tight leather.

"What's this about Ron?" Elena asks the older gentleman.

"They say they might have someone you are looking for."

"Oh, really? Well, sit."

We sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. Ron closes the door and stands in front of it. On guard.

"We don't know if you are the person we need, but you've been the closest to what we are looking for." Taylor tells her.

"Oh? And what's that?" Her eyebrows raise to her hairline.

"That you might be in the blackmarket looking for kids. And that some screwed you over. But, we don't know if it's the same people."

Taylor pulls out a picture of Ray and shows it to her. "Would this be who you are looking for?"

Elena studies the picture. "No, I've never seen this man in my life." She tells us handing the picture back.

Fuck!

"Would you happen to know anyone that might be looking for this gentleman?"

"No, I'm not really close to any other couples on the site. Plus, I like older kids." She winks over at me. "I bet you were a fine looking boy when you were young." Elena tells me and I can feel my skin crawl.

My senses go on high alert and I know she's into something maybe even more evil than adopting babies on the black market.

To be frank I'm surprised how open she is being about it. It's making me kind of nervous.

"Well, thank you for your time." I say before I stand up.

 _Let's get out of here._

"Hold on before you go, maybe I can interest you gentleman in a couple of my girls?" She stands and walks around the desk, coming way too close to me.

"No, thank you. We are just really looking for the people that want to find this guy."

"Oh, you want someone else to do your dirty work?"

I guess that's one way to put it.

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Taylor says again.

"Well, if you ever find yourself in some need of relief." She pulls out a card from her bosom. And it's probably covered in boob sweat and she hands the card to me. "You know where to find me." She purrs running her hand up and down my arm.

Great now I'm going to have to burn this top.

Ron, opens the door and lets us out.

We making it of the filthy club and make our way back to the hotel. Taylor is on stealth mode making sure no one is following us.

"When we get back to Seattle, I want that place to be closed down. And that woman… I can only picture what she's really into." I say with great disgust.

"Already on it sir." Taylor informs me. "And I already have the jet ready to go to New Jersey as well sir."

Yep, he knew I was going to need to see Ana after this.

I can't believe this ended up being another dead end. When will this fucking end.

 **A/N: Just to clear something up from the last chapter Ray being at the bar was kind of coincidence... showing he's just living it up at an expensive club, spending that money that he got as a down payment for the baby. ... and Christian might of confessed to Elliot if he didn't get side tracked. :) In my head, no matter how badly he wants to tell Elliot or anyone, he fears the risk is too much. And yes, she's 18 now, but it doesn't make them safe from Ray. Only 3 more chapters to go.**

 **Also I had someone come after me for my one shot Ana and Christian Making a Baby... because it had sex it in (or stated the word LEMON in my summary).. I have moved that story to Christmas Surprise Chapter 6 for anyone that faved it or was following... Now that being said... This story should be finished by Saturday! If that person comes back and something happens to me on FF I might make a new page on WordPress to be safe.. but i will be finishing this story. I might even make a back up FF account just in case.**

 **Thanks again for all the support you have given with this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**April 3rd 2008**

 **Ana:**

I'm standing in line at the checkout at the grocery store. Gail is back at the house with Teddy. I have my trusty CPO following me around. Harold is pretty cool, and can cook like Emeril. So, he helped me pick out tonight's meal and he's going to show me how to make it along with Gail.

I look over and I see the tabloids that they have lined up in the aisle. And one of them on the front cover is my fiancé with some woman. I'm guessing it's that CEO of JoTech. A company he's been trying to buy for months. I pick it up and look through it and it claims the two are dating. That they were seen arriving together at the Mayor's Ball two nights ago. He's pictured here, them both dressed to the nine's and his hand on her lower back. It doesn't help she's gorgeous.

He's told me she has no effect on him and that she's also kind of a bitch but, no matter how much I know better, it's still hard to not let it affect me. They look so cozy in this picture. I haven't seen him in almost of month because of this buy out. I don't understand what is taking so long. We still talk every night, but it's not the same. This is the longest Teddy and I have gone without seeing him.

I stuff the magazine back in the slot and try to rid my thoughts. I check out and as we are packing up the car I look behind me and I swear I see Ray.

My heart starts pounding out of my chest. It can't be can it? I try to look again and the man is still there.

"Ana you ok?"

"Ray…" I say and point to the man.

Harold looks over and tells me to get in the car while he checks it out. I happily oblige and hop in the SUV. I lock the doors as Harold walks up to the guy. Looking out the back window he says something to the man and then walks away, coming back to the car.

My body is shaking and I can't breathe.

Harold gets back in the car. "Ana." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't him. Relax and take some deep breaths.

I try my best and I can't. What if it was him, what if he knows where Teddy is? I mean it's possible, right? Maybe Christian let it slip. I haven't felt like this is ages. I can never go home because of this man. I don't get to sleep with my fiancé because of this man. My son, doesn't get to see his father everyday. Why can't Christian find anything on him! What is taking so damn long!

I can't think anymore before the world goes black.

I wake up and I'm lying in my bed. Gail is sitting next to me with a washcloth on my head. I notice Teddy curled up next to me.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours. Harold explained what happened. How you feeling?"

"Like I over reacted." I tell her, sitting up in bed. I pick my phone and notice that Christian hasn't called. I'm surprised by that.

"Did anyone tell Christian?"

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him…" Gail tells me

"Jason?" I ask.

"He was informed, but it seems like Jason isn't with him today."

Now, that's even weirder. I mean when isn't Jason attached to Christian's hip?

I try calling Christian and it goes to voicemail. I think back to those tabloid pictures. What if he's with her?

He always calls me at night… and yet nothing today. I feel myself working myself into a titsy

"Ana?" I look over at Gail and she places her hand on mine. "You need to relax. I can see your mind over thinking. I'm sure there's a reason why he's not answering."

I nod my head. "Are we sure that guy wasn't Ray?" I ask Gail.

"Harold told me when he got closer he knew it wasn't Ray. He can see why you would mistake him, but it wasn't. I have some food if you're hungry. Harold promised to cook with us tomorrow."

I love Gail. She's been such a great support system since I've been here. Teddy adores her, it's almost like having a second mother. It's nice that I'm never really alone. I don't think I could handle if I was. She helped me get my GED. I'm waiting to go to college, because we have no idea if Ray is looking for me and there might be a chance to find me that way. Plus, I rather focus my time on Teddy. He's a giant ball of energy and always keeps me on my toes.

I started writing in my free time and get my mind of things. Maybe I can write the next big thing, like Harry Potter or something.

"I think I just want to get some more sleep."

"Alright sweetie. If you need anything let me know."

I smile at her and nod before she leaves the room. Who I need right now isn't answering any calls. So, I take the next best thing and cuddle Teddy in my arms and fall asleep.

I awake the next morning with a little finger poking me in the face.

"Hey teddy bear."

"Mama. I hungry."

"Hungry? But I need cuddles…" I tell him holding him tighter. He giggles in my arms and sets himself free.

"No. Food…" He tells me rubbing his belly. I look over at the clock and notice it's 9am.

"Let's go find Gail, I bet she already has something for us." I tell him. I pick him up and change him first before going to find Gail.

I sit Teddy down in his seat and cut up the pancakes Gail had made.

My stomach is still in knots that I don't want to eat still.

"Can you watch him? I want to try and call Christian again."

"Sure Ana."

I walk back to the bedroom and grab my phone. I dial Christian's number and it's finally ringing.

"Grey." He answers. Can't he tell it's me. Then I start hearing a woman giggling in the background.

" _Come back here…"_ A woman's voice says.

"Hello?" He says annoyed and I just hang up the phone. I turn off my phone and throw it on the dresser.

Was he with someone else? Is that why he's been radio silence?

I throw myself on the bed and weep. I just want to go home. I miss my friends, don't get me wrong Gail and Harold are great, but it would be nice to talk to Kate again. Anybody, my own age. It's bad enough Tracie moved away too.

I want this hiding to be over. I cry, leaving myself in my dark thoughts.

 **Christian**

"Your phone Mr. Grey." Andrea tells me handing me a new blackberry. My other phone went across the room and shattered into a million pieces.

I have so much shit on my shoulders right now I can barely handle it. For one I haven't seen Ana and Teddy in a month

A freakin' month. All because of Joanna Carpenter and her damn company. I tried having Ros handle the dealing of this company but Joanna only would work with me. It's never taken me months to get a company I want.

She wants to work out a merger and I keep telling her no. But, her company will mean I can start work on my solar phone idea, they have everything I need to do it. It's been almost impossible to find anybody with that technology.

Joanna knows this and that's why she's holding out. And I think it's more to try and get in my pants. Our pictures have been in tabloids and after the Mayor's ball the other night it's only made it worse. I shouldn't have taken that picture with her. I only hope Ana hasn't seen it.

Then if that wasn't the worst that could've happened. The reason for my phone going against the wall, we thought we had another lead on where to find those people trying to adopt my child. That's when Barney came across a site that had a detail description of what someone is going to do to the father and daughter that ran off with their money and the child they were supposed to get.

The IP of the site bounced off about 20 other IP addresses, and we have no idea if they were talking about Ana and Ray. But, reading in detail something like that made me lose my shit and I tossed my phone across the room.

I was a total mess after that, I didn't want Ana to see me. There was no way I was going to tell her about that site. It could've just been some sick people. However, we turned it over to Taylor's buddy who maybe can connect something.

As soon as I turn on my new phone is starts buzzing.

"Grey?" I snap. I can't even get a second of peace.

Andrea is in front of me now laughing at something Ros had said. I roll my eyes at them.

"Come back here…" Andrea tells Ros going after her.

"Hello?" I ask becoming annoyed with someone just breathing on the other end. I have things to do. Finally, they hang up.

I close the phone and look at who might have called me. I then notice it was Ana.

I try calling her back but it goes to voicemail, over and over.

I get into my office and decide to call Gail.

"Hello?" Gail answers.

"Gail it's Christian. Is Ana around? She tried calling but I can't get a hold of her."

"Oh."

Oh?

"Hold on let me go get her." I hear some footsteps and a door open. Then Gail gets back on the line. "Mr. Grey, she's very upset now. I think she might have fallen back to sleep."

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. Why is she upset?

"Has nobody informed you yet?"

"No, I just got my phone back. What's going on Gail?"

"She thought she saw Ray yesterday at the store. Harold confronted the guy but it wasn't him. I also think the pictures of you have also upset her, and when you couldn't be reached…" Gail trails off and I get the point.

"I'm going to be on the next flight out." I tell Gail.

"I think that would be a good idea Christian." I smile at her comment. She's such a mother hen, and that's why we adore her.

"I'll see you soon." I hang up.

I pick up the phone and tell Andrea to have the jet ready in an hour. If it's not possible I need first class tickets to New York pronto."

"Very well, sir. But, Miss. Carpenter is here for you sir."

What the fuck!

"Send her in. Tell Gates I want to be out of here in an hour tops. And also, have someone get in touch with Taylor I want him to meet me in New York."

Taylor is more than likely on another witch hunt trying to find details of Ray's dealings. He was able to find the house they were staying out in Oklahoma. It took forever to find since Ray used a false name to rent under. Also, the store Ana ran to was 5 miles away. We talked yesterday morning, it only led to a dead trail. Nobody remembers anything about Ana or Ray. But I guess it's been 2 years now.

Miss. Carpenter walks into my office and I have to say her dress leads nothing to the imagination.

This is the last thing I needed today.

"What is that you need Miss. Carpenter? I've very busy. If you are not ready to sign then I don't have time to waste." I tell her firmly.

"If I sign today would you have dinner with me. I mean it only seems right, I mean everyone thinks we're dating. We should maybe just make it official." She tells me running her hand down her chest. I quickly remove her hand.

Is she for real?

"No, thank you. All I need from you is your company. And to be frank I'm tired of all this bullshit. I know you been dragging along hoping that me and you will somehow would end up together. Well, Miss Carpenter, no matter how badly I need your company it's not worth it anymore. I dealt with your shenanigans long enough. Now If you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch."

"So you're just going to throw my company away?"

"You're the only one throwing it away. You know if I buy you out now you will be sitting pretty for the rest of your life. It's your fault you're letting it sink into the black hole it's slowly coming. So, you have a choice Miss. Carpenter. Sign it over and make a pretty penny or walk away and end up in a sink hole. At this point I don't care anymore."

I see the wheels turning and she finally figures out I'm not into her.

"Are you gay or something? Because I've never had a man fight me like you have. I kind of liked it that's why I kept trying." She smiles. "I like a challenge." She says walking up to me.

I move out of her way and walk to the door.

"You have 30 seconds to decide." I tell her firmly.

"Fine." She huffs. "Shall we?" She gestures to the table in my office.

"I'll have Ros come in and finalize everything."

I've only had the paperwork ready for weeks. God, if I didn't need her new energy source i wouldn't of ever let it get this far.

"Ros? -"

I give her my best death look that makes everyone crumble around me. She backs off and nods her head.

I open my door and walk out. Ros is with Andrea.

"I need you to finish up the paperwork with JoTech. If she gives you any grief, the deal is off and we will look somewhere else. I'm going to New York, I don't know how long. I will work from there. Andrea any meetings that can be teleconference we can do that. If not, move them till I let you know I'm coming back."

"You got it, sir."

I start walking to the elevator and Ros follows me.

"I'm guessing you finally put that hussy in her place." I laugh. "It took you long enough."

I sigh. "I know. I shouldn't have let it get as far as I did. I haven't been thinking clearly lately."

"I know. And I can only imagine what Ana thinks of those pictures I've been seeing everywhere."

"I know Ros. I need to go."

"Just remind her that you love her. We girls like to hear those type of things. And maybe some flowers.." She's still going as the elevator closes.

What Ana and I need is to stay together and no more of this back and forth crap.

I arrive at my home, it's late because it took us forever to get clearance to fly out. But, I'm here now. It's about 8pm EST.

I walk in the house and I hear the TV playing, sounds like 'Finding Nemo' again. Teddy loves that movie, I'm kind of sick of the fish if you ask me.

I approach the living room with caution and notice that Teddy and Ana are passed out on the couch. I lift Teddy in my arms and carry him to his room. I tuck him in and kiss the top of his head before going back to the other room.

I lift Ana in my arms and that causes her to wake up.

"Christian?"

"Hey, Angel."

She wiggles out of my hold and causes me to put her down.

"What are you doing here?"

I guess I have to say I was expecting that response.

"I missed you guys. And I was worried about you."

She snorts as she picks up the remote and turns off the TV. "So worried you couldn't answer the phone yesterday?" She snaps.

"I would of if I didn't send it flying across the room and breaking it. I didn't get a replacement till this morning."

"Right? And that explains the girl on the other side of the line too?"

"That was Andrea. Her and Ros were going on about something this morning. I had just turned the phone on when you called. I didn't look at the caller ID before I answered. I'm sorry. I made sure I have backups of phones for next time."

"And what about you and Joanna?" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"We talk about those damn pictures already Ana. I thought you trusted me?"

"I do. But, for how much longer and I going to have to look at pictures of you being cozy with another woman?"

"I wasn't cozy with her…" I take her face in my hands and have her look at me. "I love you and only you…"

"I know…" she just whispers. "I just want to go home…"

"I'm hoping really soon. I'm working on it I promise."

She nods in my hands and I kiss her nose.

"How long are you staying?" She asks me.

"I don't know…." I tell her honestly. "It was kind of an impulse visit."

"Well, you didn't have to come you know."

"Ana… Of course, I did. Gail told me you had a panic attack when you thought you saw Ray. Gail says you've been upset of course I'm going to come. Plus, you also won't have to worry about Miss. Carpenter anymore. She signed the papers with Ros this afternoon."

"Good, because if I saw one more picture of you touching her I was about to cut off your nuts."

"Why would you do that. You love these nuts." This causes her to giggle.

"Can't you just stay forever?" She asks me putting her head into my chest.

"I wish I could angel. But, let's make this visit memorable." I pull her shirt over her head. "Mrs. Grey…" I say to her lustfully. I see the shiver down her spine. I love how calling her that affects her. One day soon it will be legal. "Let me remind you that you're the only girl for me." I whisper to her and nibble at her ear. "Over and over and over again…" I tell her as I push her to the bedroom.

 **A/N Even i don't know what the point of this chapter was… expect to show how hard the separation could be sometimes. And how scared Ana is of Ray really finding them.. It's something that came to me and I just wrote it down…**

 **Next up is the final chapter to this story and I will be doing an Epilogue. I know I've had a lot of request to keep this story going on or even a sequel. I think it's very nice that you all want me to keep going. However, for now it's ending :( The well of ideas is cold right now... and I'm what I like to call a meat and potatoes writer. I like to get to the point. :) I wish I could do 20 30 or 100 chapters, but I haven't been able to yet. And I never want to leave a story un-done. So I can hope that I tie this story together in a nice bow for you. Thanks to everyone for kind words and encouragement. Ill be updating tomorrow:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You are getting the last two chapters today! Yay! Right?**

 **September 15th 2008-**

 **Christian:**

"Daddy!" Teddy screams over the skype session waving at me like crazy.

"Hey buddy. Where's mommy?" I ask.

"I'm here." Ana says coming into view. "How was your fight?"

"Long, wishing I didn't have to leave."

I just got in a few hours ago. I've spent the last two months with them, but it's never enough. My family thought I was in Japan this time.

We celebrated Teddy's 2nd birthday in Orlando and took him to Disneyworld and Seaworld. We had to wear some wigs and go by James and Colleen the whole time. It's kind of fun being someone else. Teddy had a total blast and that's all he talks about most days since we got back. I had arranged a lunch with all the Disney Characters. My only problem was if Prince Eric looked at my girl one more time he was going to go flying and I was going to have the Little Mermaid help me.

Teddy's favorites are Mickey Mouse and Goofy. He got lost for almost 20 minutes having a staring contest with Mickey. Somehow Teddy won. Still haven't figured that out. Just to see that kid's face light up was totally worth it. It's no wonder they say it's the happiest place on earth.

He loved going on the rides. I think we rode Splash Mountain and It's a small world at least a million times. All though I never want to hear "It's a small world" ever again. But, guess what song Teddy sang the whole plane ride home?

Ana's now 19. We celebrated her birthday by going to Stone Harbor Beach. I rented a house nearby where we stayed for a week. I wasn't too worried about being in the crowd with people. We had our own private section of beach, but we went to do the activities, you be amazed how a wig and sunglasses change you. I was James again while she was Colleen.

"I wish you didn't have to leave either. This bed is always so empty without you."

"I'm pretty sure you have someone that will keep you company. Right Teddy?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy I watched Superman. He's super cool. I wanna be him for halloween. You gonna be here?" He asks me.

Teddy's vocabulary for two is amazing. I guess it helps that Ana and Gail read to him all day. It's amazing how well you can teach little kids, their brains are like sponges. Even Teddy's pediatrician was amazed how well he could form sentences.

"I'm going to try buddy."

"Mama is going to be Lois Lane.. you be Clark…" He tells me.

"But, Superman is Clark Kent."

"I knows. I still want you to be… mommy says you remind her of him." I look over at Ana who is now blushing.

"Just a little… if you get some big rimmed glasses you could pull it off…" She trails off embarrassed.

It looks like we're going to have to do some fantasy play when I get back.

"If that's what you want to Teddy. I will do that."

"YAY!" He cheers and starts flying around the room.

"You know you're going to have to make it back now. He won't forget that."

"I will be." I tell her.

I hope.

I close the session with Teddy and Ana. I miss them. I have no idea when the next time I'll be able to fly back. I have so many things to get done here in Seattle. If this isn't over by the end of the year, I'm moving GEH to New York. It's been over 2 years, I'm at the point I can't do it anymore. I need them both at my side. I want to marry Ana. Legally.

There's a knock on my study door. It can only be one person so I tell them to enter.

Taylor walks in with a smile on his face. "I think I might have some good news sir."

"Well?" I say eagerly.

"We found the couple that Ray was going to sell your son to. There was a hit last night on a black market website, a couple that had been deceived by an Andrew Martin. They posted his picture on the site. They have a bounty on his head."

"What about Ana? Has she been named or identified by these people? Was it the same people that wrote that stuff on that other site"

"We couldn't find anything that connects to Ana. And according to my buddy they don't seem to be connected. But, not 100% sure. I was thinking maybe we could give an anonymous tip to Ray's whereabouts. I don't want to get us to involved with these people. They're shady, have a huge criminal background and, worse, a scary past with children. From what can be determined from the report, the woman might suffer from Munchausen's. I have another old buddy that could help us." Taylor informs me.

The thought that my son, could possibly have ended up with these people makes my blood run cold.

"Do whatever it takes, Taylor. Pay whatever it takes. I want to bring Ana and Teddy home."

He nods, leaving me alone in my thoughts. Please let this be it.

Two weeks go by, and Taylor's buddy has been in touch with the couple that were going to adopt my child. Finding them was the hard part. We had their names, but it wasn't like they were listed in the yellow pages. E-mail contact was the only way to communicate. So, after much back and forth, they are willing to help us set up Ray Steele.

Taylor brings in the video of their encounter. Taylor's buddy, 'Sam' is in a hotel with these two criminals. As much as they will be setting up Ray's demise, I can't help but hate them too.

" _I hear you have been looking for someone that stole from you?"_

" _Yes, what do you have?" The man asks._

 _He lays a picture done on the table. "The Subject's real name is Raymond Steele. I can give you his location, but only if you agree to leave the daughter untouched. She had no part in this."_

" _Yes, we were aware of that when we found her in the basement."_

" _And you still wanted the baby, knowing she was unwilling?" Taylor's buddy sneers._

 _They both shrug, uncaring._

" _We were promised to a child who I guess would be too old now anyways. So now we want our money back. We've been look for the bastard for years."_

" _Well, let me show you where he is… Bastard's been staying in Seattle, living it up with the last of your money. I'll also need something else from you."_

And with that the video cuts off. I can only guess it's totally illegal stuff, and I shouldn't know about it. Plausible deniability at its finest.

I have no idea what their plans are, but we have an official date of it being done by the end of October. They want revenge from Ray either in re-payment or in death. No matter; I'll leave the dogs to their fleas.

I have a feeling Ray no longer has that money. He's been living fancy for the past two years. Nothing worse than people who want your hide more than they want their money.

 **October 28th 2008 ( 4 days after where the story began.)**

 **RAY'S POV:**

I'm leaving dinner with the Grey's. I've been going over there almost everyday this week. Something is going on with Christian. I have a feeling he might know where Anastasia is though I don't know how in the world they could be connected. He was acting just as funny last week at dinner as well. It was like every time Anastasia's name was mentioned, I would notice a different appearance on his face. He would look at me like he was disgusted every time I said her name. Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me.

Why would he care? She's been gone for two years!

I got the hell out of dodge the day I noticed her missing. I searched for her around town for a little while, but she was gone without a trace. Leaving with only three hundred dollars taken from my ATM with my missing debit card. Why in the world didn't I change the pin from Carla's birthday?

I had to go into hiding so the people wanting to adopt Ana's baby can't find me. I mean, they have given me a million dollars at that point. They're very shady people and I knew I would end up six feet under if they didn't get what they paid for.

When I returned to Seattle, I was hoping she would be here. Where else would she would have gone? She doesn't know anybody else. Carrick helped me file a missing person report, but the police started getting too nosey to why she was missing. I had to get them off my back. The couple that was adopting Ana's baby might see it since they met her once. I couldn't blow my cover.

I ended up telling them she went with her boyfriend and that she was ok. That I just had issues with the boy and was worried about her. I still let Carrick know that 'I missed her' and was 'worried about her.' I also told him that I hope we could reconnect at some point. I mean she is my baby girl, right?

I snort at the thought. That bitch will pay when I find her. I bet she's on the street somewhere. Serves her right.

I spent most of the million that I got pretty quickly between paying off a 300,000 debt to some loan sharks before they cut off my head and finding a place to live. Once I added the drinking, the strippers and well paying for sex, let's just say I got about 200,000 left to my name. I'll never be able to pay those people back, which is yet another reason for me to hide out.

I decide to go to the bar. I needed a couple drinks. I hate that I'm back in this godforsaken town. I was really hoping to be far away from here by now, perhaps on a tropical island with a bunch of bikini babes. But no, Anastasia just had to get away. I can't believe I forgot to lock the door that day.

I pull up to the bar, it's a little dive bar at the east end of town. I'm walking up to the door when I'm stopped from behind with a hand on my shoulder. Before I could react, I feel the hard metal up against my back.

"It's time to go for a ride, Andrew, or should we call you Ray. You owe us…It's time for you to pay."

I'm stuffed into a back of a trunk; my hands and feet are tied. I have duct tape over my mouth.

I know I'm fucked at this moment. Hopefully, I can sweet talk them out of killing me.

We stop somewhere and I'm left inside the trunk for I don't know how long. Finally, it opens and Hank, as I knew him drags me out of the trunk. The man is a tree and at least 300 pounds of pure muscle.

I'm brought to some old factory and tied down to a chair. Hank comes around me holding a baseball bat and whacks me in both my legs. The pain is excruciating.

"We have already been informed that you don't have our money, Ray." I shake my head trying to talk. I want to tell them I can get their money. Maybe I could ask Carrick for a loan.

He swings the bat again, and I know my knees are surely broken now. I'm trying not to pass out from the pain.

"We're going to take our time with you, Ray." He spits out my name venomously. "My woman will get to put the final touches of putting you into a grave."

Hannah, as I knew her, walks into the room. She has an evil smile on her face and is carrying a large bowie knife.

She walks up to me and as she stabs the knife into my stomach. Before, my world goes black I hear her say.

"That was for Anastasia."

 **October 30th 2008-**

 **Christian:**

Taylor bursts into my office, the biggest grin I've ever seen

"It's done, sir! Ray has met his final reward," he states.

"He's gone?"

"Yes, I just got confirmation from my buddy."

"Thank fuck!" I sigh.

"A couple has also been arrested for his murder, among other things."

Well, that paid off in the end, didn't it? I'm still confused about my feelings, because I shouldn't be happy about his death, which I'm sure wasn't pretty.

"Get the jet ready. We're wheels up ASAP. I'm bringing my family home!" I tell Jason. "But first, I need to make a pit stop at Bellevue."

This works out perfectly because I'll be home in time for Halloween. At least my costume is easy; all I need is a pair of glasses.

I arrive at Bellevue and walk into my childhood home. I find my mom, dad and Elliot in the living room.

"Christian!" My dad greets me with sorrow in his voice. I'm guessing they found out what happened to Ray.

"Dad, Mom. We need to talk."

"Is it really important? Because I don't know if you heard that Ray died. He was murdered. I want to arrange everything since he has no other family…"

"Actually it's about Ray…"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I think you're going to want to sit down for this."

"What son? Do you know who what happened?"

I nod and show them to the couch.

"It's a long story… but, I'm going to start at the beginning. You remember Ray's daughter, Anastasia?"

"Yes, of course he's only been looking for her for years." My dad answers. "Are you telling me she had something to do with this? He was always saying she was trouble." He snaps at me.

"She had nothing to do with anything. Ray caused his own death. And I would like it if you don't speak ill of her." I snap back.

"Oh, shit…" I hear Elliot say. I think he quickly caught on.

"Christian... What's going on?" My mom asks

"Ana and I have been in a relationship for three and half years."

"What?" My father roars. "You know where she's been this whole time? And you didn't say anything?"

"Will you just listen… I haven't even started!" I yell at him.

"Carrick, let him tell us. Go on Christian."

"We started dating when she was 15. Yes, I know in your eyes it might be wrong, but she's the love of my life and has been since the moment I met her."

"I don't believe this." My dad mumbles and I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"That explains a lot…" Elliot says. "I knew something was up. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wanted to a million times, Elliot. But you're not known for keeping secrets. Plus, I couldn't take any chances because of her age and because of Ray. The man was a drunk, and he was very verbally abusive with Ana. I don't know how you could never see, dad. I thought you were a top lawyer and looked for bullshit, but Ray managed to con _you_."

"You don't know what you're talking about," my dad exclaims, continuing to defend the dead bastard.

"Yes, I do know what I'm talking about. I witnessed it. Did you know he blamed Ana when she was attacked by Jose? Did you know he would spend all her paychecks on booze? Or here's the kicker, kidnapped her and tried to steal our baby?" I yell out.

I think my mom's and Elliot's jaw drop to the floor.

"He wouldn't do that…" he says, trailing off as he can't even trust his own words.

"He took her, but luckily the asshole got drunk one night, leaving the door unlocked so she could escape. For three months, Ray had his beloved daughter locked in a basement, threatening her and our son's life if she ever left. For months, she received no prenatal care, and you know the worst part? He sold our unborn baby to a pair of criminal nutjobs." I sigh. Running my hands through my hair, it feels good to finally get this off my chest.

"He burnt down his own house to get Ana out of the picture with an excuse not to come back. I mean he never filed a missing person's report until _you_ forced the issue. Didn't you think that was funny? Then, suddenly he knew where she was and who she was with? And who just runs away for no fucking reason? You were so far up Ray's ass, dad, I never felt safe enough to tell you about Ana and I. I could never take the chance of Ray doing something to my family. All those business trips were to go be with Ana and Teddy."

"Teddy?" My mom asks, and my dad looks sick.

"Yes, Teddy or Theodore. He's a little over two now." I pull out my phone and show her a picture of him."

"And you sure that child is yours, Christian?" My dad asks.

"Really dad?" Elliot snaps at him. "That's what you have to say? You're trusting Ray over your own son? Again? Because that's the vibe I'm getting right now."

"That's not what I'm saying. You're just a powerful man…"

"Carrick!" my mom snaps at him. She shows the picture on my phone to him and you can see the truth wash over him.

"He's a mini Christian… poor kid." Elliot laughs, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up, Lelliot!" I slightly smile at him.

"I just don't understand… I knew he had a slight drinking problem, but nothing like what you're trying to tell me. Are you behind who murdered him?"

"No. But, I do know who they are. They were the people that were going to adopt Teddy. They gave Ray a nice down payment, yet Ray took off running after Ana did. They're criminals and they came back looking for payment. That's all I'm going to say."

"Why didn't you tell us Christian… We would have..." My mom says trailing off.

"He threatened my family's life. I wasn't risking anything. I was about to tell you when Ray showed up back in Seattle. We didn't have the proof that he took Ana. It was her word against his and she was still a minor. I didn't trust telling you. So, I hid them. I even tried telling the cops what was going on after Ana was taken, but they took Ray's word over mine and I looked like some crazy, obsessed man going after a child. They called them and Ana was recorded saying she was safe. So, that also didn't help matters."

"How did you manage to hide them?" My dad asks.

"Changed her name. Hid Teddy's birth certificate. They're in a small town in New Jersey. And I'm going to be on the next flight out to finally bring them back here. I just wish it didn't take so long."

"I'm sorry, son." My dad says.

"I'm sorry, too. But, please understand what I had to do."

He nods. "He was my friend, we served together. I just thought he was having a tough time with it all. He told me of Anastasia being pregnant and some older guy was brainwashing her. That he was trying to make her life better, by getting her away."

"I know this is a lot to take in. And part of it's my fault for not saying anything. I also in the beginning didn't know how you would handle me being in a relationship with her. After we found out she was pregnant, we were going to tell you… then she was taken with Ray."

"Oh, Christian…" my mother comes and hugs me. "Bring them home Christian." She tells me. "I understand what you had to do. But, now I really want to meet my grandson."

"If you want the proof, dad, Welch can show you everything we found. I know he was your friend and it's kind of out of left field…" I trail off.

"I believe you Christian. But, yes I would like to see it. If anything for my own peace of mind. I just can't believe I was so blind"

"I'll have him bring it around. But right now, I got a flight to catch and I need to spend Halloween with my son. I'll let you know when we are coming back." I stand up and start walking to the door. Elliot follows me.

"I think you did the right thing, bro." He tells me patting me on the back.

"You think?"

"You needed to protect your family. That's what's most important. I would have done the same. You can't risk anything. Me and mom will handle Dad. Now bring back my nephew so he can know who really is the coolest Grey. And your hot little girlfriend as well." He winks and I punch him in the arm, making him laugh more.

"Technically she's my fiancé." I tell him smugly.

"I figured you would put a ring on it. Oh, wait till Mia hears about all this."

I groan. "I can hear it now…" I'm never going to hear the end of it from Mia Grey. "I got to go. I'll see you soon." I tell him.

I walk to the Audi that Taylor is waiting by and get in and dial my phone.

"Hello?" My Angel's voice comes through.

"I'm bringing you home, Angel. It's finally over."

 **6 Hours later.**

I arrive at the New Jersey house a little after midnight. I told Ana I was coming and told her to wait up and I have big plans for her.

When I get to the bedroom and Ana is lying in bed wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. I slip on my big black rimmed glasses and close the door behind me.

"I've been waiting Mr. Kent." She smirks.

"Well, Miss. Lane I flew over here as fast as I could."

I can't help but grin at how cheesy we are being. I crawl into bed on top of her and kiss her soundly.

Her hands reach in my hair and tug.

"It's over baby. I'm finally taking you and Teddy home. And one of the first things I'm going to do when we get home is marry you." I tell her my lips still pressed against hers.

"It's really over?" She tells me like she still can't believe it. I told her everything that happened earlier. If she was on Skype I would of seen her dance a jig.

"Over." I whisper again.

She pulls my head to her and we get lost in each other.

The next morning I'm awakened by someone poking me in the nose. I only have one guess who it could be. Thankfully after last night/this morning's celebration we made sure we got dressed, knowing Teddy would wake us up if we slept in.

I open up one eye and see Teddy standing in front of me.

"Hey buddy…" I tell him my voice still laced with sleep.

"You came…" He tells me surprised.

"Of course I came buddy. No way I was going to miss you be Superman." I sit up and pull him on my lap. "And I got good news."

"What?"

"I won't have to go away anymore."

"Really? You stay forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever! We're going to be moving to Seattle. And you'll get to meet your grandparents and your aunt and uncle."

I notice Ana wake beside me and sit up next to me.

"I wanna be Superman now…" Teddy says. , ending the conversation all together.

I have to say; I haven't been trick or treating since I was 10. I forgot how much fun it was. This Halloween night. We were finally at peace.

We left Harold back out the house tonight. For once we just wanted to go out as a family, not having to worry about monster jumping out of bushes.

Well, not real ones anyway.

Plus, we had the best disguises. I mean nobody could tell Clark Kent was Superman with his glasses.

I'm watching as Teddy tries to be slick and sneak a piece of candy in his mouth every five houses. I have to stop him so I can check it first.

"He's either going to crash from the sugar high or be jumping off the walls." I tell Ana.

"It's only one day of the year. I'll be hiding the rest when he goes to sleep."

"You mean hiding all the Twix and Kit Kats for yourself."

"Shh…" She tells me smacking my chest.

After over an hour of walking around the neighborhood and we have a haul that could feed a small army we head back home. I have Teddy cradled in my arms, thankfully passed out. Before he crashed he told me…

"I'm so glad you stay forever, daddy."

I think Clark Kent just shed a tear.

 **November 5th 2008-**

 **Christian:**

"Christian, I'm nervous." Ana tells me as me pull up to my parents' driveway. Teddy is in the backseat fast asleep.

We just got in from New Jersey. The house has been packed and will be here sometime in the next couple of days.

"It will be ok. They're going to love you. I mean they already did when you met them the first time."

"That was forever ago. And they didn't know anything about us." She huffs, throwing her head back on the seat.

"Stop worrying. Plus, they're going to be more over the moon about finally meeting their grandson."

We get out of the car and I go to get Teddy out of his car seat. He wakes up as I pick him up.

"Hey, buddy. We're going to go meet my mom and dad. And my brother Elliot and sister Mia."

When Mia found out she took the first flight back out so she could meet her nephew and future sister in law. She was overjoyed, to say the least.

Teddy throws his arms around my shoulders and puts his head into my neck. "I think he's still tired."

"Well, we did keep him up late. Then the early flight." Ana says rubbing his back.

Gail and Harold also returned with us. They are busy settling into Escala. My next move is to find us a house. But, it's something I really want to do with Ana. We started looking at property along the Sound.

We walk up to the house and I walk right in. I know they're all waiting for us.

"They're here!" I hear Mia's voice ring through the foyer. Mia comes running in the room. Teddy moves his head to the direction of Mia's voice and when he sees her he hides back in my shoulder.

"Mia, relax." I tell her. "He's still very tired and doesn't know you. Don't scare him away just yet." I tell her smiling. My dad, mom and Elliot join us.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. Ana it's good to see you again." She tells her and gives her a hug.

"You too Mia."

"Damn, C. No wonder you didn't want to show me more pictures of her. You got yourself one hot lookin' mama." He pats my shoulder. I know he's just trying to rile me up... "It's good to see you again Ana. Even though it's been forever." He gives her a hug.

"Hi, Elliot."

My dad is standing back as my mom goes and hugs Ana. "I'm so glad you are able to be here," my mom tells her. "And that you're safe."

"Thank you, Grace." She smiles standing back. "Teddy, do you want to say hi to everyone?" Ana asks him rubbing his back. Teddy puts his head up and looks around the room.

"Hi!" He quickly says before hiding again.

"Why don't we go to the living room and sit down. I got some toys for Teddy if he wants to play with them." My mom says.

Teddy's head leaves my shoulder quickly at the word "toys" and a huge smile graces his face.

We walk into the living room and it looks like my mom bought all of Toys 'r Us.

Teddy wiggles himself down from my arms to get down and starts to move his way through all the toys.

"What do you say, Teddy?" Ana asks him as he picks up the mega blocks.

"Thank you…" He smiles and gives my mom a hug.

"You're welcome sweet boy. I can't get over how much he looks like you Christian."

"His ego is big enough mom without you inflating it even more." Elliot laughs and Ana is right there with him.

"Teddy, this is your grandma." I bend down to tell him, before he gets distracted by the toys again.

"Hi, grandma." I look up at my dad and he's still sitting as far as away as he can from us.

"And over there is your grandpa." I tell Teddy pointing over to my dad.

Teddy looks up at me confused. "I think he needs a hug." I whisper in his ear.

Teddy walks determined to my dad and gives him a hug. My dad gladly expects and I see him cheer up a little.

Everyone is on the floor playing with Teddy as they try to build the tallest tower they can out of the hundreds of blocks that our scattered on the floor.

Nobody has brought up the past and right now only looking ahead.

Ana is curled up on my lap on the couch. Elliot is now trying to play the part of Godzilla and Teddy tries jumping on his back to stop him.

I look up and my dad is now standing in front of us.

"Do you think I can talk to you both in private for a minute?"

"Sure." I agree picking Ana off my lap. We follow my dad into his office.

"I want to start off my apologizing to you both. I feel incredibly guilty for not seeing through Ray's charade. We were buddies when we were served in the Marines. He saved my ass on an overseas mission. I would have been left for dead if it wasn't for Ray pulling me to safety and getting me help. Without him, I might not have been here today. I felt like I owed him everything. We lost touch, right before he got married to your mother, Ana. It wasn't until that issue with Jose that I saw him again. I could kick myself for not seeing through him. Maybe, if I did you wouldn't have had to hide not only from that bastard but from us. I can understand your concern that if you were to tell me it could've led me to say something to Ray, and put your family at risk. It's still a shock, but I couldn't be more proud of you Christian for doing what it takes to protect them. Ana, I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"It's in the past, Mr. Grey. We can only move on from here." Ana tells him, standing up to give him a hug.

"Call me Carrick, dear. Now I know you two have been engaged for awhile. What can we do to help you two kids get married?"

"Could we have the wedding here?"

We talk for a little bit longer. I feel as if the air had been cleared and we can all just finally move on from what happened over the last couple of years.

I walk Ana out of the office. And with perfect timing the doorbell rings.

"I have a little surprise for you." I tell her, and she looks at me questionably.

We walk over to the front door and are greeted by a bouncing blonde.

"KATE!" Ana screams and runs up to her friend.

"Ana!" They hug and bounce up and down.

"It's so good to see you Ana. I've missed you so much." Kate says starting to tear up. "'James' over there told me some of what happened. I'm so glad you are ok."

"I've missed you too Kate. You look good. What are you doing these days?"

"I'm attending WSU. Studying journalism."

"Of course." Ana giggles.

"So what is this I hear of you having a little boy?"

"His name is Teddy. Come on everyone is in the living room." Ana says as they both walk over.

Ana stops in front of me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for bring Kate here, for everything." She wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her midsection. "I love you so much Christian. Thank you, for everything."

"I love you too, Angel. I'm so glad I have you back. We will never be apart again."

 **December 19th 2008.**

 **Seattle Nooz:**

 **You heard it here first… It seems like 26-year-old billionaire Christian Grey is tying the knot. That's right ladies, it was confirmed yesterday that Christian Grey has been in a long term relationship with 19 year old Anastasia Steele.**

 **They also have a 2 and half year-old son, whose name was not given.**

 **For a matter of her own safety it seems like Anastasia and their son, had to go into hiding. The only thing that has been confirmed it had to do with an abusive parent and a possible kidnapping was involved.**

 **If you have done the math it seems like Anastasia was just sweet 16 at the time she got pregnant with the couple's son.**

 **Hmm… we can only guess that Christian Grey likes them young. However, a statement that came from GEH Mr. Grey is quoted saying "that age is only a number and it's love that really matters. When you find your soulmate, nothing else matters. Anastasia is the love of my life."**

 **Can we say** _ **Swoon?**_

 **And we all thought he was some bad boy tyrant. And from the pictures of the couple that have surfaced over the last month we can definitely see the love between them.**

 **We can only wish the couple congratulations and are now on wedding watch.**

 **Seattle Times: December 23rd 2008**

 **It has now been confirmed that Christian Grey and long-term girlfriend Anastasia Steele have officially been tied the knot. The couple married at Christian Grey's childhood home in Bellevue, last night. It's been reported that they were surrounded by only close family and friends. Below is the press release of their wedding picture.**

 **It also seems their son, walked the now Mrs. Grey down the aisle. How sweet is that?**

 **We hear at the Times have to say they look pretty happy with one another. After what has happened with the couple over the past years, we only can wish them love and happiness for the rest of their lives.**

 **A/N: It's safe to say Ray finally got what he deserved. I struggled with ending this story and hope I covered everything. Next up is the Epilogue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Make sure you read Chapter 14 before reading this one! Because it's a two for one deal today! because this won't make sense without reading 14 first  
**

 **Epilogue:**

 **Six Years later: December 22nd 2014**

 **Christian:**

Six years ago today I married the love of my life. I have to say things have been pretty tame since Ray's demise.

The couple that was going to adopt Teddy was found guilty of murder, conspiracy, money laundering; the list was endless. They confessed the motive behind Ray's murder: the purchase of his daughter Ana's baby, against her will, for a huge payment of which he then defrauded them, due to Ana's subsequent escape. Instead of throwing himself on their dubious mercy, he proceeded to take the rest of their money and run. When they never received the baby, they went looking to collect payment. They never mentioned how they located Ray, for which we were thankful since it put us all in the clear. I guess they either did have a conscience or they simply hated Ray more. We may never know.

Since, Ana was his only living heir, she gladly donated Ray's body to Science. She said something about leaving his body for the maggots to eat. Perhaps this final sacrifice will end up helping someone, if not, oh well. She washed her hands of it. There's not even a plaque of remembrance anywhere. To Ana, it's like he never existed.

The media died off shortly after we were married. Surprisingly, the backlash of me being with someone much younger was very small. Sure, some were disgusted. I got called a pedophile by a few, but once they learned what happened between Ana and Ray, well the true story eclipsed the scandal. People couldn't get enough about our love story. Ray's plan to sell our baby on the black market, Ana's desperate escape, and my daring plan to hide her out until they were both out of harm's way. They were especially touched by the way we managed to stay together through all our trials. There were even talks about making into some lifetime movie which I immediately and firmly quashed. It's our story and ours alone.

We moved back to Seattle but held onto the house in Jersey. We have a lot of good memories in that house that we could never relinquish it. Plus, it's much nicer for the kids to have for when we visit New York.

We have three children now. Teddy who is 8, then Phoebe Carla-Grace who is 5. She was our honeymoon baby. Ana and I went on a honeymoon to the Caribbean after Christmas. It was two weeks of pure bliss, a chance to be alone with no worries. Teddy stayed with my mom and dad, where they ended up spoiling him rotten with a trip to Disneyland. He didn't even notice our absence.

Then there's Alexander Nathan. He just turned 2. He's our little troublemaker. But, we wouldn't have him anyway else. I think of getting him into rock climbing, because he's always climbing on something. Rather it be the kitchen counters or the dressers. He's a little monkey.

Gail and Harold move also with us to Seattle. Harold is still Ana's CPO, Sawyer is now the kids CPO. Gail and Taylor ended up getting married shortly after we did. They live in the guesthouse on the property, along with Harold and his boyfriend.

My parents welcomed Teddy and Ana with open arms. My dad, to this day, tells us how sorry he is. Even though we've given our forgiveness and we've moved on, I know his blind trust of Ray demoralized him and holds him back. He even considered giving up his practice, but thankfully, we talked him out of it.

However, after Ana graduated from college with a Bachelor's Degree in Social Work, my dad and mom helped Ana build a foundation to help kids with abusive parents. It's a safe haven for children with no place to go, providing counseling, before and after, with CPS aiding as needed. Along with CPS, they would help find these kids homes, matching each kid with the right family, or locating family members that would be willing to help. The pilot program, contributing tireless assistance to repair the broken foster care system, has been pretty successful thus far.

Once I stopped the constant coast-to-coast commute, I was able to focus more on GEH. Though I cut my hours back tremendously, GEH grew even more and Ros was thankful to have me back in Seattle. The JoTech company, that caused us such a headache, in my business and personal life, ended up being as beneficial as I thought. Two years ago, GEH came out with the first solar powered cellphone. We've since moved on equipping other devices with this technology. It's a great scientific advance, especially for impoverished, landlocked communities all over the world.

"Dad…" Teddy comes walking into my home office. "Mom wants you." He tells me.

"Where is she?" I ask standing up from the desk.

"In your room…"

"Are you packed for your grandparents house?"

"Yeah. Where are you guys going anyways? You'll be back for Christmas Eve right?"

"Of course we will, haven't missed one yet." I tussle his hair. "We're just going for a night on the town. Without you munchkins."

"Sounds boring."

"And that's why we send you to your grandparents."

"Thank goodness." He turns to walk out of the room and I follow him out. I go up to the bedroom and there's Alex jumping on the bed.

"Ok, little monkey, no more jumping on the bed."

He giggles at me and lands his butt on the bed.

"Mama call the doctor…" He sings.

Ana comes out of the bathroom in her robe. "And the doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed…" Ana tells him. "What did I say before Alexander?"

"No jumps…" He pouts.

"Teddy said you needed me?"

"Yeah I was hoping you could take him, while I finish getting ready. He's getting to everything, as always."

"Are you driving your mommy crazy?"

"No." He shakes his head. I collect Alex in my arms and walk over to Ana.

"Can I get a preview of tonight?" I ask playing with the opening in her robe.

She closes it tighter against herself. "I don't think so mister. You'll need to wait till tonight to see what I have in store for you." She reaches up, and kisses my cheek before walking back into the bathroom

"Come on sport, grandma and grandpa should be here soon."

"Daddy!" Phoebe comes running up to me.

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Will you do my hair?" She asks thrusting a hair brush at me.

"Yeah, come on. Let me get your brother somewhere safe and I'll braid it for you."

I take both kids to the playroom, where Teddy is playing Mario Kart. I put Alex down so he can go help Teddy 'play.'

Phoebe is a carbon copy of Ana. While, Teddy has Ana's eyes, Alex looks like me, even more then Teddy.

Ana thinks that's why he's such trouble, because he's like me in every way. Even, mom agreed, I'm just getting back what I dealt them, just in spades.

 _Geez, Thanks._

Ana comes in the room, she looks amazing. 25 years old, she's still as hot, not to mention tight and fit as the day I met her. I can't believe it's been almost 10 years since we first met.

"Mommy, Daddy did my hair. Is it pretty?" I look down at my messy braid. She wiggles to much for me to get it right.

"It's perfect." She kisses the top of her head. "Good job, daddy." She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's my turn…" Phoebe hops off my lap to grab one of the controllers.

"No, Phoebe, go away." Teddy tells her, pushing her away

"Hey no fighting, you all can play." Ana tells him.

"Mom..." Teddy whines.

"Don't start Teddy." I tell him.

"Yes, sir."

My mom and dad finally come and pick up the kids. I love the 3 of them to death, but thankful for the break. They all get a little crazy around Christmas time. Phoebe has been bugging me for a pony. I know I'm always one for spoiling my kids, but the pony isn't happening.

Ok, so maybe Ana had to talk me out of it.

We wave the kids off and Ana wraps both her arms around my waist.

"You ready?" She asks me.

She looks up at me and it reminds me of the day we got married at my parents' house. The butterfly sanctuary will always be our true wedding though.

 **Flashback- 6 years ago.**

I'm standing in the makeshift altar under a huge heated tent in my parents back yard. I've been sweating bullets all day, waiting for this moment I can finally make Ana legally mine.

All of our close family and friends are here. So, the guest list is only about 50 people here. The ones that really matter. Standing next to me is Elliot, Jason, and Harold. On Ana's side it's Kate, Gail, and Mia.

My family welcomed Ana with open arms. The age difference made no difference to anyone. My grandfather pointed out to me that when two people are in love, nothing else needs to matter.

I think most were shocked how far I went to protect Ana and Teddy. That even with our distance we made it work.

The music starts and the progression starts. The girls look lovely in there navy blue bridesmaid dresses.

The wedding march starts and standing at the beginning on the red velvet runner is my Angel.

She looks absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress. Her hair is curled and falls around her face. She's wearing the pearl earrings I gave her for her birthday, and I believe the necklace I gave her when we went to the space needle. The smile on my face is starting to hurt.

Standing beside her, walking her down the aisle is Teddy. His suit matches mine. He takes his mom's hand and starts walking her down the aisle.

Teddy is putting on a show and waving to everyone. They finally reach me and I kneel down to Teddy.

"Thank you for bringing your mom to me buddy." I kiss the top of his head.

"You better take good care of her mister!" Teddy tells me wagging his finger at me.

"I promise."

The crowd laughs at our little display. Teddy walks over to his grandparents.

I take Ana's hands and face her. "You look beautiful Angel."

"You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Grey." She winks at me.

The priest goes on about eternal love and happiness, but I'm not listening to any of the words he is saying. I'm too busy looking at Ana. I just think about how far we have come. How after everything we are still together, even stronger than before.

"Christian, if you would state your vows."

"Ana, to me technically you have been my wife for over a year. When we made that commitment to each other back then, I meant everything I said. I promise to always protect you, love you, and care for you. You're are my everything. As we stand in front of family and friends, I'm so glad I'm able to tell them all just how much I love you. I look forward to our journey together from here on out. I want to help make all your dreams come true. I look forward to growing old with you. I love you Angel, with every breath and every beat of my heart."

I take my hand and wipe the tear from her face.

"Ana, if you would state your vows."

"Christian, I don't think I could ever thank you or show you how grateful I am that you protected me and Teddy. 2 years is a long time for a couple to be separated. You always managed to try and find the time to see us. I know sometimes it was hard, and you couldn't, but I'm thankful every time you did. I can't wait to move forward with you, spend my waking moments with you, and love you forever. I'm grateful for the day, everyday, when we ran into each other. You took a big chance with me, you could've risked everything just by loving me. And for that I'm eternally grateful for your love. I love you Christian Grey."

We both exchange rings.

"With power in me and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife… legally this time. You may kiss your bride."

I dip Ana Ana down and kiss her hard on the lips. When we stand back up, Teddy walks over to a big box that's sitting next to the priest. With some help from Elliot, they open the box and release a couple dozen wind-up paper butterflies.

"These butterflies represent freedom, new beginnings and new life. May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Everyone applauds as we walk back up the aisle.

And that new life ended up being one Phoebe Grey.

 **End flashback.**

"Where did you go?"

"Hmm... I was just thinking of the day we got married. How wonderful you looked."

"It was pretty special…" she muses.

"You ready?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's so peaceful right now I'm kind of enjoying it." She says nuzzling her face in my chest.

"It is nice." We stand here for a couple of minutes enjoying the calm.

"What do you say we stay in… get in our pjs and watch what we want on TV for a change?" I ask her.

"That sounds like the best idea ever." She smiles at me.

She slips off her dress. "But I think it would be better done naked… I mean it is our anniversary."

She throws her dress at me, leaving her only in a pair of blue lace underwear. She walks over to the TV room and sits down on the couch. She pats the seat next to her.

I slip off my pants and shirt, popping a seat next to her. I pull her so she now lays on top of me and kiss her.

It's not long before we are totally lost in each other.

~X~X~

"We were supposed to watch TV." She giggles, her naked body still pressed against me and me still inside of her.

"If you keep giggling like that I'm going to end up taking you again."

"Yeah, Yeah." She kisses my lips gently.

We move off each other, head to the bedroom to clean ourselves up. We go back to the TV room, Ana is only wearing a robe, and I'm in my PJ bottoms. I grab the remote and flick on the television.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Ana tells me.

"What?"

"Do you remember that little girl that we met last week? Shelly?"

How could I forget. She was this adorable 4-year-old little girl, with Strawberry blonde hair. She was malnourished, scared, and had been abused and neglected by her mom. A lot, like me at that age. I got lucky and was adopted by the Grey's. When I met her, Shelly, ended up being attached to me for the whole day. It was like we got each other on some deeper level.

It broke my heart when she had to leave. Ana told me they were able to find her a perfect temporary home for her. But, it didn't help. I know Ana felt the same way, but it was out of our hands at that moment.

"Of course I do."

"I've been thinking, and I thought maybe me and you could foster her. Then maybe in time adopt her. I found out today that she has no other family. We would just have to go through the process of adopting."

Ana and I have fostered a few kids over the years. Each of them either finding a perfect family for them or finding a family member willing to take them and care for them.

"Are you trying to tell me you would like to add to our family?" I smile at her, moving the hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I know you had some connection with her, and so did I. It just feels right you know. Like she already belongs to us and is part of our family."

"I couldn't agree more. Yes, lets."

"Good. Because I already started the paperwork." She giggles. "Carrick says he will help see if he can push it along."

"When did you start all that?"

"The next day. I wanted to make sure it was even possible before I got your hopes up. I knew you would feel the same way. Plus, Phoebe has been wanting a sister, especially after Ashley came to live with us."

Ashley was 7 when we fostered her for a couple of months. Her and Phoebe were thick as thieves. Then when she left, all Phoebe wanted was a sister. It stopped after Thanksgiving and now all she wants is a pony.

"We're really doing this?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I was able to get her to be able to spend Christmas with us." Ana smiles at me. "I just hope the kids are ok with it."

"I'm sure they will be, they always take well to the others." I reassure her.

"I know… but this time it will be permanent… i hope."

"I'm sure it will be, Angel." I take her chin and kiss her lips.

6 months later our family officially grew, not only did we welcome Shelly May Grey, but just last month Ana told me she was pregnant while we were on vacation with the kids, in the south of France. She was already 3 months along when we found out.

We are having another boy.

Ana is now demanding I get the snip. If are family is to grow anymore, we are only adopting.

Yeah, we will see about that….

But, for now our lives couldn't be more than perfect.

 **A/N: If i ever change my mind I kind of left it open for a sequel. But I make zero promises. THIS was the hardest to write… because I had no direction of where to go. Hope you enjoyed the story. It's been fun you guys… All you have been wonderful; I don't think I could say it enough.**

 **Now just for me to finish "I found you." And I will finally take that break I've been talking about…. I hope… My husband doesn't believe me either when I say it:) What else am I going to do during late night feedings?**


End file.
